


Акварельные птицы

by Romanovski



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanovski/pseuds/Romanovski
Summary: Карин – тот самый блик. Старшеклассница. Девчонка, которая смогла. Девчонка, которая… Хината мысленно заменяет богомерзкое «лесбиянка» на нейтральное «любит девушек». Об этом, кстати, столько пересудов, что можно затыкать уши – ничего не потеряешь. Сложно быть яркой, думает Хината и прячется за учебником истории от смеющейся компании одноклассниц. Чисто гипотетически, окажись на месте Карин, о ней говорили бы не больше двух-трех дней.





	1. 1. Луковая кожа.

**Author's Note:**

> осторожно, мат в небольших количествах.

Ярким отблеском, считает Хьюга Хината, могут быть немногие. Только те, кому хватает на это безрассудной смелости. Яркие ведь всегда прицелом — родных, сверстников, учителей… да кого угодно! Яркими либо рождаются, либо… не рождаются.  
Недостаточно ума, красоты и харизмы, чтобы быть яркой. Нужно иметь все это и, еще неплохо бы, стойкий характер. Держаться на плаву в любых обстоятельствах — так яркие и блестящие выживают.

Хината — вытяжка из других качеств. Она совсем не яркая и имеет смелость признать это спокойно и без обиды.  
Хината — прозрачная. Не как вода, которая под ласковым солнцем мерцает и слепит глаза, а как… луковая кожица?

Хината липнет к безопасным местам и безопасным людям. Даже не так. Она ведь не липнет, а просто предпочитает общаться с кем-то вроде себя.  
Ее отец, строгий и всегда хмурый человек старой закалки, уверен, что закалки ей как раз и недостает. Хината в его льдисто-серых глазах — луковое ничтожество. То, чему не хватает сил и красок, чтобы хоть отбрасывать тень.  
Слабая и тонкая — ткни и прорвешь. Бесхребетная Хината Хьюга, пятно в идеальной семье идеальных людей.

Самое забавное, что отец прав, думает Хината поздними вечерами и цепляется за свою подушку-медведя. Отец неизбежно прав…

Она знает, что в их семье нет места ни мямлям, ни прозрачным людям. Это ее щемит, глубоко, под ребрами и ниже, до пупка. Хината живет с этим грузом столько, что не может себе представить, как от него избавиться.  
Камень, опустившийся на ее плечи еще в детстве, с годами тяжелеет.

— Все, что я могу сделать, это удачно выдать ее замуж, — как-то говорит отец, думая, что ее нет в комнате. Он обсуждает это с дядей, сидя спиной ко входу, а Хината прячется за приоткрытой дверью и дрожит от осознания.

Дядя замечает ее, но не выдает. Он относится к ней чуть теплее, чем все остальные, у него глаза цвета серой акварели — устало высохшие. Хинате кажется, что у них есть что-то общее: они оба где-то вне этой семейной блестящей идиллии.  
Но даже если дядя относится к Хинате теплее, то отцу все равно возразить не может — родился на пять минут позже, и это определило всю его жизнь. Дядя не имеет решающего голоса.

Еще у нее есть двоюродный брат, Неджи, и он предпочитает держаться от луковой Хинаты подальше. Дядю это расстраивает. Ее не очень. Неджи промерзлый насквозь и тоже прозрачный. Только он — это толща льда с синеватым оттенком. Раньше он ее пугал. 

Теперь почти нет. Теперь внутри бесконечный шторм — это злость, это обида от пренебрежения, это оттенок зависти к младшей сестре.   
Ханаби — яркая. Она хочет стать врачом, готовится к этому с детства — как втемяшилось. И отец дает добро. Ханаби — это не чья-то тень, она сама кого хочешь прогрызет.  
Ей и ее жизнью будет сложно кому-то распоряжаться.

А Хината в свои пятнадцать узнает, что выйдет замуж удачно. Этого лучше было бы не знать. Однажды после совершеннолетия эта новость прибила бы ее, Хината в полном оцепенении сказала никому не нужное «да», а там… может, и смирилась.  
Хината боится, что когда настанет ее черный день, она скажет «нет». Что будет тогда? Как поступит с ней отец?

Поэтому, она любит школу. Пока она в школе, оканчивает предпоследний перед выпускным класс, ей не грозит тяжелое и тусклое «замуж». И дело не в том, что не хочется, а в том, что удачно — это за кого-то вроде ее родственников. Идеального. Яркого. Похожего на отца, ледяного человека. И, Хината уверена, незнакомого. Она не сможет жить так долго.  
А в школе безопасно. Тут думать о алгебре, а не о замужестве — и это просто чудо.

Не всегда, конечно.

— Вы могли лучше, Хьюга, — отчитывает ее высокий и хмурый математик, сверкая глазами из-под прямоугольных стекол очков. — Как так — тридцать восемь балов?

На его манжетах треугольнички-запонки, волосы — твердо на пробор, на запястье — идеально квадратные часы. Хината цепляется взглядом за все это по очереди и пережидает бурю.

— Я буду стараться, Джиро-сэнсей, — она покорно наклоняет голову, врастая подошвами блестящих балеток в пол, и пытается не дать пальцам дрожать. Стискивает их в кулаки.  
Ей хочется спрятаться от него, закрыться хоть листом с ее контрольной работой, сделать что-то, чтобы он понял — безнадежно, и оставил в покое.  
— Надеюсь на улучшения, — лицо математика ничуть не теплеет и даже становится угрожающим.

Хината знает, что он позвонит отцу совсем скоро. Может, как только она выйдет из учительской. Но покорно кланяется и, опустив голову, просачивается в коридор.  
И врезается во что-то лбом.  
От удара в глазах вспыхивают искры, чтобы потом погаснуть и утопить Хинату в кратковременной темноте. Она машинально отходит в сторону и тихо извиняется.

— Да бывает, — безразлично шкрябают в ответ и проносят мимо флер миндального привкуса.

Хината неловко смотрит вслед толкнувшей ее девчонке, пробирающейся через рабочие столы учителей к завучу, и узнает в ней Карин Узумаки. Ее ярко-рыжий хвост, объект порицания многих учителей, мерно раскачивается маятником.  
Хината ежится и сбегает — нужно вернуться в класс. И конечно это не связано с тем, что Карин Узумаки уже что-то отдала завучу и идет в обратную сторону.

Карин — тот самый блик. Старшеклассница. Девчонка, которая смогла. Девчонка, которая…  
Хината мысленно заменяет богомерзкое «лесбиянка» на нейтральное «любит девушек». Об этом, кстати, столько пересудов, что можно затыкать уши — ничего не потеряешь. В женских туалетах об этом говорят уже недели две.

Сложно быть яркой, думает Хината и прячется за учебником истории от смеющейся компании одноклассниц. 

Чисто гипотетически, окажись на месте Карин, о ней говорили бы не больше двух-трех дней.  
Но она бы и никогда не целовалась в раздевалке на глазах у других с какой-то девчонкой с параллели...  
А вот Карин так может. Ей, наверное, незачем смотреть в будущее. Хината совсем за ней не следит, честно, просто Хинате хочется перенять хоть у кого-то острой бесшабашости. Чтобы самой не смотреть в будущее — туда, где маячит тусклое и безнадежное слово «брак».  
Хорошее дело ведь так не назовут, верно?

День за окном сладко-перистый, облачно-голубой с жидкими просветами для ленивого солнца. Солнце ложится на парту, игристо гладит страницы учебника на суровом «…результатом конференции было…». Дальше падает тень от левой руки, и солнце туда уже не пробирается.

Хината, пока учительница рассказывает о результатах той самой конференции, смотрит, как под желтым светом перекатываются под кожей костяшки, если сжать и разжать кулак. Разглядывает свои вены, проложенные синими путями под белой полупрозрачной кожей. Старается вслушиваться в мерный голос учительницы, но вслушивается только в шепотки сзади. Там девчонки обсуждают, пойти ли им в кафе или все-таки посмотреть фильм в кино.

Она пережидает историю, пережидает, пока все одноклассники не выбегут из кабинета навстречу свободе, и только потом выходит в опустевший коридор.  
Хината переобувается и оставляет сменную обувь в ячейке открытого шкафчика, подбирает упавшую со скамьи на пол сумку.

Поправляет растрепавшийся за восемь часов занятий пучок. Задевает запястьем крохотную серьгу-колечко. Серьга — они любимые, подарок дяди — тонкая полоска золота, в которую вплавлен всего один крохотный прозрачный камушек. Иногда удобно быть прозрачной — учителя не рассматривают и не пытаются сделать замечание. Да и чего уж тут... половина школьниц носит в ушах, на запястьях и пальцах что-то, что не входит в школьную форму.

Двоюродный брат, Неджи, уже ждет ее у ворот школы. Путь к нему залит палящим солнцем, чувством неловкости и нежеланием делать следующий шаг. Но Неджи смотрит на нее невыносимо тяжелым взглядом, морщится, и приходится как-то… поспешить.  
Они пускай и не ладят, но домой приходится ездить в одном салоне — отец выделил для них водителя и блестяще-черную митсубиши. Брат всегда садится на первое сиденье, и Хината ему не возражает. Лучше видеть край его плеча, чем сидеть бок о бок и вжиматься в дверцу машины.

Неджи широкоплеч, высок, очень даже красив, но выглядит настолько отстранено и холодно, что к нему боишься обратиться. Он не пытается казаться дружелюбным, и Хината не знает — быть ли за это благодарной?

Сзади шумят старшеклассники, которых, скорее всего, задержали на алгебре. Слух сначала обжигает громовой хохот, а потом сзади в Хинату врезается что-то твердое.  
Секунда — сжатое сердце, передозировка паникой, подступивший к животу холод — на раскачку.

И.

Она чуть не валится вперед, на невозмутимого Неджи, но ее вовремя цепляют за локоть и дергают обратно.

— Прости, Хината-чан! — над ухом звенит смешливый голос Наруто Узумаки. Он треплет ее по макушке, улыбается белозубо и проходит мимо, закинув руку на плечи своей двоюродной сестры. 

Хината смотрит вслед с какой-то щемящей тоской. Ей не хватает таких отношений. Ее двоюродный брат — лед, камень, стекло, кто угодно, но не такой живчик, как Наруто Узумаки. И уж он точно никогда не закинет ей так руку на плечи и не будет на всю улицу упрашивать пойти в кафе…

…а откуда Наруто Узумаки вообще знает, как ее зовут?

Хината выбрасывает это из головы сразу же, как только видит брезгливую усмешку брата.  
Автомобиль и двадцать семь минут холодного и неуютного молчания в пропахшем апельсином салоне ждут ее. Ждут с неотвратимостью.


	2. 2. Неприятный контакт.

Хинате не нужно смотреть на дисплей телефона, чтобы проверить дату. Она и так помнит, что сегодня — дурацкий баскетбольный матч между старшеклассниками.   
Хината не хочет оставаться после уроков в бушующем океане школьников и смотреть, как на площадке две команды бегают за ярко-рыжим мячом. Это зря проведенное время и, к сожалению, целый час с хвостиком.

У нее утро — и это уже трагедия.

Хината морщится от солнечного света, задевает локтем балансирующую на краю кровати подушку; она падает поверх нежно-сиреневого коврового овала, на котором стоят белые тапочки. Хината поднимает подушку, потягивается и зевает — как можно тише. Это привычка, не издавать слишком громких звуков (даже если в помещении она одна).

В ванной она отогревается под теплой водой всего несколько минут, а потом тянется к апельсиновому гелю для душа. Ванную наполняет горячий солнечно-тягучий, сладкий запах. Хината пропитывается им, втирает в пальцы, шею, спину, дает себе еще шесть минут апельсинового счастья.

Ей предстоит целых восемь часов в школе и баскетбольный матч, который придется отстоять рядом с бушующими одноклассниками. Пускай хоть эти жалкие десять-пятнадцать минут она проведет, нежась в мягкой апельсиновой пене.

 

Проверено, если каждое утро начинать с апельсинового душа, то потом выходить в гостиную, чтобы позавтракать с семьей, не так уж и грустно.  
Хината скользит по серому ковру на полу и подбредает к своему месту тенью в пасмурный день. В гостиной светло — огромные окна, минимум мебели, а если и мебель, то серебристо-серая, с бежевым проблеском в виде стола.

Солнце имеет доступ в гостиную в любое время. Оно просачивается сквозь окна, беспрепятственно оседает на темном деревянном полу и бросает резкие четкие тени от предметов. Но почему-то солнце никогда не просвечивает и не отогревает отца.

Хината совсем по-детски думает: вдруг это из-за того, что отец сидит к окнам спиной?  
Умеет ли он улыбаться? Способны ли мышцы его лица на такое напряжение в принципе?

— Доброе утро, — тихо и едва слышно здоровается Хината, садясь рядом с Ханаби. 

Сестра сверкает на нее серыми круглыми глазами и беззвучно здоровается в ответ. Значит, отец чем-то сегодня недоволен.  
Хинате не хочется сидеть за этим столом, рядом с Ханаби и Неджи, чувствовать на себе недовольство отца и знать, что он может его выплеснуть. На нее. Сейчас.

Она косится на отца всего лишь на пару секунд и убеждается в том, что он не в настроении. Его лицо обычно спокойное и невыносимо-невозмутимое. Сейчас оно остро-ледяное, с плещущимся в жестких серых глазах традиционно-сдерживаемым недовольством. Так он может смотреть, когда Хината заваливает экзамен, контрольную, олимпиаду, отборочные в школьный шахматный клуб (хотя это, кажется, такая мелочь). Иногда, присматриваясь к отцовскому профилю, Хината замечает: его лицо может смягчаться и не резать глаз такими четкими морозными линями. Но такое лицо у него для Ханаби, может, для Неджи. Для нее — никогда.

— Тест по алгебре написан отвратительно. Почему я выслушиваю это от твоего учителя? — режет отец безжалостно и при всех.

Потому что ты сам попросил его звонить и рассказывать о каждом моем промахе, отец, отвечает мысленно Хината и опускает голову.

— Я буду стараться лучше, отец, — шепчет она в пустую белую пиалку, смотря и не моргая.

Ханаби рядом усмехается, почти беззвучно, но все-таки до ушей это доходит. Хината обреченно закрывает глаза и делает поверхностный, бесшумный вдох, чтобы пустить внутрь себя привкус апельсина. В груди больно и страшно дрожит натянутая струна.  
Хината Хьюга боится собственного отца до дрожи, и это знают все члены семьи.

— Это случается не в первый раз, — о, как же ему мало. — Ты не понимаешь тему?  
— Нет, я… — Хината теряется, не зная, что ответить, потому что признаться — я не понимаю — невозможно страшно.  
— Дядя, — звучит пустой и прохладный голос Неджи, — я могу позаниматься с Хинатой.

Хината сдерживает перепуганное «нет!» в груди. Она понимает, что брат делает это только потому, что ему неприятно все это слушать. Ему не нравится, что из-за нее невозможно спокойно позавтракать.  
Потому что от такого голоса дяди (или отца) пропадает желание есть вообще.

Если бы она сама влезла в чужой разговор, отец отчитал бы ее по всей строгости. Но нельзя сравнивать себя и двоюродного брата. 

— Это хорошая идея, Неджи, — одобряет отец и теряет к Хинате интерес.

Вот уж точно, какая разница — хочет ли этого Хината?

Завтрак проходит в молчании. Рис, кажется, скрипит на зубах, и Хината жует медленно и осторожно, чтобы воображаемый скрип не перешел в реальность. Ей неловко сидеть между Ханаби и Неджи и есть. Жаль, что нет дяди. С ним было бы спокойнее.  
Хинате хочется спросить, а где он? Но она боится даже воображаемого скрипа, а уж идея подать голос — это вообще грозит панической атакой.

После завтрака отец уходит собираться — ему нужно в офис. Старый семейный бизнес — производство чая. В последние года к этому прибавилось производство и посуды, и сладостей — отец взялся за угасший со временем семейный проект очень серьезно. Хината знает о семейном бизнесе немного. Пускай она и наследница всего состояния Хьюга, как старшая дочь старшего из братьев, — это всего лишь формальность. Компанией в будущем будет владеть дядя или Неджи.  
Потому что Хината — девушка. И ее просто удачно выдадут замуж.  
Мысли об этом портят день заранее, и Хината старается сменить тему у себя в голове.

 

Как странно, что апельсиновый аромат в собственной ванне и на собственном теле приносит успокоение и эйфорию, а в этом кожаном салоне только нервозность. Может, тут какой-то другой сорт апельсина? Может, просто некачественный ароматизатор? Может, это просто так влияет холод?

В салоне машины холодно до ужаса, хотя, на самом деле, это не так. Просто в голове Хинаты — где-то под коркой черепа — промерзает никак не вытравляемая мысль: мне придется заниматься с Неджи.  
Неджи, кстати, сидит на переднем сидении, рядом с водителем, но его такие мысли явно не мучают. Возможно, он предвкушает, как будет вдалбливать ей в голову знания.

Пока за затемненным стеклом мелькает вид на спальные районы многоэтажных домов — семья Хьюга живет за чертой центра города и в своем доме — Хината повторяет параграф по биологии. Раскрытый толстый учебник давит на колени. Это ее спасение от нервозности.

 

Когда машина тормозит у ворот школы, Хината старается ускользнуть от всевидящего ока Неджи и смешивается с толпой школьников, рвущихся в здание. У нее отлично получается прятаться. Переобувшись и оставив верхнюю одежду в шкафчике, она спешит в свой кабинет без особого желания там появляться.

Хината сидит в середине класса, на третьей парте второго ряда, у нее есть молчаливый и равнодушный ко всему сосед, Шино. Сегодня его нет, и Хината даже жалеет об этом. С ним как-то спокойнее, чем одной.  
Биология идет первой, чему очень не рад весь класс. Еще один тест.

Хината растирает между пальцев карандаш, занося грифель над одним из ответов. Она никак не может понять суть вопроса, поэтому ответ колеблется. Чтобы не получить от отца еще один тычок в собственную никчемность следующим утром, приходится бороться за каждый балл.

Хината иногда не уверена: она учится для себя и своего будущего или для того, чтобы ее лишний раз не трогал отец?

Вопрос следует за вопросом, Хината черкает рядом с предположительно правильными ответами галочки, время будто стоит на месте. Но так коварно заканчивается в самый неподходящий момент.

Наступившая перемена дает ноту растерянности всем. Кто-то не успел, кто-то не успел перепроверить, кто-то просто не хочет на ненавистную алгебру. Хината сдает листок на учительский стол одной из первых и сбегает на свое место.  
Всю перемену старается сосредоточиться на формулах, а не на разговорах одноклассниц. Получается так себе.

Пришедший Джиро-сэнсей как всегда воплощение строгости. Он сердит, недоволен результатами прошлого теста и решает дать еще один урок на неусвоенную тему. Хината готова сползти под стол, когда к доске вызывают ее.  
Негнущиеся в коленях ноги, вспотевшая спина, руки и подмышки, лед под ступнями, а не пол. Хината замирает у доски с дрожащим в пальцах куском мела.  
Темная зелень широкой и раскинувшейся на всю стену доски вызывает ощущение тяжести в животе.

Пример из серии «для разгона», в нем сложно ошибиться, но она под тяжестью взглядом одноклассников и учителя ляпает банальную помарку: не ставит скобки там, где нужно, а замечает только спустя две строки. Математик морщится, будто на доске написано что-то неприличное, но дает еще один пример такого же типа. С ним Хината справляется, и ее отправляют обратно за парту.

Под впечатлением от собственной ничтожности Хината просиживает еще два урока — химию и этику. На зарубежной литературе ей уже лучше, и она даже пишет очередную самостоятельную на неплохой (как предполагает сама) балл. Удивительно, ведь сейчас середина мая, а тестов так много. Ощущение, что апрель.  
Хината на этом ощущении проводит еще два часа японского языка и час английского. 

Учителя хотят, чтобы мы умерли от нагрузки, думает она, когда сдает тест учительнице английского.

День все никак не заканчивается, впереди еще матч по баскетболу.  
Хината не понимает, зачем на нем нужно быть всей школой? Разве кому-то хочется оставаться на дополнительный девятый урок, чтобы посмотреть, кто же все-таки попадет на областной турнир?

Конечно, она не может возразить классной руководительнице — худенькой, но очень принципиальной Юджи-сэнсей. Оставляя вещи в классе, Хината прихватывает с собой только плеер и наушники.

 

Играют на улице. У школы есть своя территория, и на ней существуют и беговые дорожки, и поле для футбола, и баскетбольная площадка. Баскетбольная площадка обнесена специальной металлической сеткой на пару метров вверх, чтобы мячи не попадали в зрителей.  
Хинате больше нравится смотреть на эту площадку с высоты второго этажа — окна их класса выводят как раз на нее.

Их класс примчался одним из первых, поэтому у самой сетки еще есть места. Хинату, попытавшуюся остановиться около обсуждающих старшеклассников одноклассниц, оттирает в сторону одного из таких пробелов подошедшая компания парней.

Ничего, так мне будет лучше видно, утешает себя вжатая в сетку Хината и никак не может избавиться от чувства ущемления.

Сзади напирают подоспевшие младшеклассники, и Хината уже не может сдать назад. Ничего не остается, кроме как замереть и постараться не обращать внимания на чавканье где-то сзади.

Зато меня не видно Юджи-сэнсей, думает Хината, когда украдкой вставляет себе один наушник в ухо.

Вместе с музыкой — легкой и спокойной — день перестает казаться ужасным. Хината расслабленно наблюдает, как на площадку заходят по очереди две команды. Солнце светит прямо в глаза. Если смотреть вверх, то небо кажется запертым за металлической сеткой.  
Хината развлекается тем, что представляет себя где-то в этой нестерпимой голубизне.  
Свистит тренер, и мяч взлетает над площадкой. Его сбивает в сторону лидер команды зеленых. Хината прикрывает глаза, опуская голову. С музыкой и в темноте — разве не прекрасно?

— Дайте протиснуться, эй! — восклицает кто-то сзади. — А ну-ка разойдись! Вам, малышне, все равно не видно нихрена.

Хината узнает голос Наруто Узумаки и сжимается. Сзади громкое шевеление, кто-то ругается, но пропускает. В спину впечатывается чья-то ладонь, а Хината в свою очередь впечатывается лбом прямо в сетку. Неприятно до боли. Она от возмущения даже оборачивается.

Встречается взглядом с карими недовольными глазами и сразу же жалеет о своем порыве. Карин Узумаки не собирается извиняться, она протискивается еще ближе, замирает рядом, прижимаясь к плечу Хинаты своим.

Хинате до ужаса неприятно и неловко, а попытка отодвинуться не дает результата — с той стороны ее загоняет в тиски возникший из неоткуда Наруто Узумаки.  
У него крашенные соломенные волосы, голубые линзы в круглых глазах, прямой открытый взгляд и широкая улыбка. Внимание к себе начинает смущать.

— Привет, Хината-чан, — он улыбается ей так ярко, что у нее начинает двоиться в глазах.  
— Привет, — чтобы едва слышно бормочет Хината и отводит взгляд.

От него становится вдвойне неловко. Почему Наруто решил с ней здороваться при встрече? Поднять руку, чтобы вставить в свободное ухо второй наушник, трудно. В такой-то толчее… Хината справляется с этим, и музыка окончательно занимает всю ее голову.

Но стоит рядом шевельнуться Карин, как музыка отступает на второй план. Хината жмется ближе к Наруто, стараясь не соприкасаться с Карин даже краем одежды. Провально заранее, потому что свободного места нет. Хинате непонятно, почему же ей так не хочется стоять рядом со старшеклассницей. Тем более, что та совсем на нее не обращает внимания — вон, кривится от разочарования, потому что зеленые забили.

Время идет медленно. Хината напряжена — плечи соприкасаются. Хочется стать наглой, оттолкнуть, попросить держаться подальше или предложить Наруто поменяться местами. Но Хината, закусив губу, терпит. Вокруг нее шумит толпа школьников, ее вжимают в сетку сзади, более того — она стиснута между двумя Узумаки. Потрясающие ощущения.

 

Все кончается, когда команда зеленых обходит команду желтых на три очка, а таймер громко щелкает.  
Баскетболисты, потные, мокрые, утираются своими же майками, выслушивают результаты. Желтые принимают поражение, зеленые выходят на районный турнир, и этим вроде бы все должно закончиться.

Школьники расходятся под теплым вечерним солнцем. Давление сзади рассасывается, в сетку больше не вжимают лицом, и Хината думает: какое счастье. В голове все еще музыка. Карин Узумаки больше не касается ее плеча своим. Сзади никто не давит...

Ой, испуганно вздрагивает она же, когда кто-то выдергивает у нее из уха наушник.

Хината поворачивается влево, чтобы посмотреть — кому это она понадобилась. Встречается взглядом с недавно помянутой Карин Узумаки. У нее раздраженно суженные карие глаза, поджатые губы и дергается веко. 

— Я не заразная, чтоб ты знала, — цедит ей в лицо старшеклассница, обливая с ног до головы неприязнью, и дергает за проводок второго наушника.  
— Я… — Хината теряет дар речи под этим вечерним солнцем, растерянно моргает и беспомощно придерживает упавшие проводки наушников ладонью.  
— Ты-ты! — Карин тыкает ее в плечо и кривит загорелое лицо. — Типа я не заметила, как ты от меня весь матч шарахалась.

Если это вся суть претензии, то Хината не может понять, чего теперь от нее хотят. Что она должна сделать? Почему желание остаться без тактильного контакта может обернуться таким нападением?   
А Карин, вывалив это все на нее, презрительно цыкает и круто разворачивается на пятках.  
Опешившая Хината смотрит, как ее фигура исчезает в рассеянном потоке школьников, и думает: что это такое было?


	3. 3. Люди, далеко и не очень.

Сквозь тюль просачивается бледно-желтое пятно и оседает на краю постели, прямо у ног, засвечивая большой палец левой ноги. Хината смотрит на солнечного зайца, шевелит пальцами ног, кутается в одеяло, дышит хвойным кондиционером

Утро пятницы — самое спокойное утро будних дней. Особенно, если нет отца. У него сегодня совещание, целый ряд встреч — такое случается раз-два в месяц, и стабильно на весь день.  
Хината пятницы любит. Честно. Очень-очень. В пятницу вечером можно лечь спать пораньше, а не делать уроки до десяти-одиннадцати вечера. Хината любит высыпаться и ценит возможность проспать не восемь, а одиннадцать (или чуть больше) часов. Рассветы, нежно-розовые, с лавандово-сиреневым отблеском, не для нее.

Но в эту пятницу Неджи наверняка вспомнит, что пообещал с ней позаниматься… Заниматься с Неджи — это нокдаун для нервной системы. Хината помнит их занятия по биологии и химии в прошлом году. Четыре часа — и четкое ощущение, что ты просто полное ничтожество.  
Неджи это умеет.

Вставать так не хочется, но вот-вот зазвенит будильник…

Хината сползает на пол, щурится на просвечивающие через окно бледно-желтые лучи и бредет в ванную.  
К завтраку она выходит благоухающая апельсиновым гелем и с влажными волосами — сломался фен. Ханаби, уже сидящая за столом, не по-детски приподнимает бровь и щупает черную влажную прядь, выбившуюся из пучка. 

Хината ненавязчиво заправляет эту прядь за ухо и просит:  
— Ты не одолжишь мне фен?  
— Конечно, — Ханаби пожимает плечами и принимается ковыряться в рисе, пользуясь тем, что взрослых за столом нет и никто не сделает замечание.  
— Сегодня с шести и до восьми, — Неджи бросает на Хинату косой равнодушный взгляд, сообщая таким образом, что про просьбу дяди не забыл.  
— Х-хорошо, — Хината кивает головой, сутуля спину, и утыкается взглядом на дно пиалы с прозрачным супом.

В машине все так же морозно и пахнет неправильным апельсиновым флером. Хината прячет взгляд за справочником по истории, помечая на ходу механическим зеленым карандашом важные даты и ставя около нужных таблиц галочки. Сегодня обещали новый зачет, и Хината готова потратить хоть все перемены, включая главную, чтобы повторить материал и получить достойный балл.

Только чтобы снова не звонили отцу.

Иногда ей обидно за себя. Почему Неджи так легко даются технические предметы? Почему Ханаби хороша в естествознании и гуманитарных науках? Почему ей самой не дается ни одно из трех направлений?  
Она прикладывает мало усилий? Это точно не так — Хината может весь вечер провести за учебниками и конспектами с прошлых уроков. Но забыть все наутро.

Около ворот школы их высаживают, и Хината спешит скрыться в потоке школьников от двоюродного брата. Это ее каждодневный ритуал, он Неджи, наверное, забавляет, капает на гордость сладкой медовой каплей.

 

Шино снова нет. В классе на ее парте разложили выкройку несколько одноклассниц (кажется, собрание кружка рукоделия). Хината подкрадывается к ним со спины и неловко кашляет. Одна из одноклассниц оборачивается, смотрит на нее раздраженно и громко объявляет, что пора сменить место.  
Непонятно, но она не чувствует обиды. Только раздражение в ответ. Почему именно на ее парте нужно все это раскладывать?

К географии Хината относится со смешанными чувствами. С одной стороны, ей интересно, но с другой стороны столько заучивать ей нужно только на истории. Заучивать географию сложно, зато очень легко после часа-двух зубрежки отвлечься, а потом понять — все выветрилось.

Но сегодня утро не бьет по макушке контрольными, сегодня вполне мирный урок, новая тема, и в тетради надо набросать конспект. Хината то и до косится в окно, рассматривает голубое и нежное небо, а потом утыкается в свою тетрадь с оттенком отвращения.  
Влажная прядь (не успела досушить) болтается и липнет к щеке, ее приходится постоянно заправлять за ухо. Опасаясь, что пучок развалится, Хината боится его даже трогать. Сегодня точно не самый лучший (но зато какой красивый) день для ее волос.

На перемене одноклассницы из кружка рукоделия раскладывают свою выкройку на подоконнике и вьются около нее, что-то обсуждают, спорят, машут руками, загораживают собой солнечный свет. Хината кладет голову на открытую тетрадь и смотрит бессмысленно в пустоту.

Ей не хватает чего-то рядом. Может, такого же спора?

Друзья? Она не умеет говорить первой: давай дружить. Не научилась в детстве, а теперь и поздно уже.

Нет, есть Куро-чан, она друг, опровергает саму себя Хината и вспоминает, что у Куро-чан сейчас горячая пора, какие-то спортивные соревнования. 

Она уже целую неделю офлайн. Такое может случаться часто, но Хинате нравится. Куро-чан интересная и знает столько, что Хината иногда удивляется — ну откуда она это взяла?  
К тому же, Куро-чан живет далеко, про нее не знает никто, даже вездесущая Ханаби, и это маленький секрет. Маленький, но такой важный. Хинате это нравится. Есть что-то, что не тронуто ледяными глазами ее отца.

Куро-чан наверняка яркая, Хината лениво вертит в пальцах карандаш.

Даже не наверняка. Куро-чан просто не может быть такой же, как и она. В это не верится. Куро-чан всегда находит слова, чтобы поддержать, часто говорит прямо все, что думает, ругается на разделяющее их пространство и обещает приехать. Она все обещает, обещает, обещает…

Хината каждый раз отвечает, что ждет, будет рада и счастлива. Но она знает, что Куро-чан никогда к ней не приедет. Куро-чан где-то на другом конце страны, в постоянных тренировках. Хината иногда представляет их встречу, как сейчас (в ущерб органической химии), и каждый раз Куро-чан ей представляется очень яркой, насквозь солнечной.

Они знают друг о друге достаточно, но в то же время и невероятно мало. Отдельные факты, некоторые секреты, часть внешности. У Куро-чан крашенные волосы, плохое зрение (но она носит линзы, а не очки) и страсть к лакам для ногтей. Она в ответ знает, что у Хинаты темные волосы, мгновенно сгорающая на солнце кожа и низкий рост. Таких фактов можно вспомнить с десяток, даже больше, но Хината смотрит в голубое небо, греясь под светлыми солнечными лучами, и мечтает быть где-то рядом с Куро-чан. Что ей факты?

Мечтать она может до большой перемены, что и делает. Алгебра идет последним уроком, и Хината заранее набирается сил. В столовую она шагает, сжимая в пальцах маленький желтый кошелек. Около входа стоит аппарат со сладостями и водой — для тех, кто не покупает себе обеды. Хината пристраивается в очередь, неловко ежась. В большом бело-оранжево-желтом помещении, заставленным бежевыми столами и стульями, ей становится неуютно.

Очередь движется быстро, автомат новый, купили только в этом году, и работает он отлично. Но Хината в самом конце человеческой цепочки от скуки разглядывает пылинки на пиджаке стоящего впереди парня. Пылинки складываются в непонятный (явно геометрический) узор.

Сзади что-то грохочет — кажется, упал стул. Кто-то спешит в очередь, задевает Хинату, и она чуть не тыкается носом в пыльный пиджак впереди стоящего. Кошелек падает на пол, и приходится за ним нагнуться.

Хината совершает ошибку, когда, разгибаясь, оборачивается на толкнувшего ее человека. Карин Узумаки смотрит на нее хмуро и совсем не виновато, поводит бровью: чего тебе, извинений, что ли? Извинений не надо. Она отворачивается обратно, мнет в пальцах кошелек и мысленно торопит очередь. Ну пожалуйста, пожалуйста, скорее!

Торчащая сзади Карин Узумаки — как торчащий сзади математик — нервирует до дрожи в коленях. Хината не знает, куда себя деть, чуть ли не притопывает ногой, едва дожидается своей очереди. Тыкает в апельсиново-шоколадный батончик и витаминизированную воду со вкусом малины, вставляет дрожащими руками купюру в мигающий зеленым приемник. Без сдачи. Бутылка с батончиком падают вниз, в специальный бокс с открывающейся одной стенкой.

Получив перекус, Хината делает ноги. Но даже в коридоре ее преследует какое-то кармическое невезение, потому что сзади ее вдруг панибратски хлопают по плечу и оттаскивают в сторону, к окнам, подальше от потока школьников, спешащих перекусить.  
Она не успевает возразить, как оказывается прижата к подоконнику поясницей. Наруто Узумаки улыбается ей во все свои тридцать три белых зуба, вручает лимонный чупа-чупс.

— Я за Карин извиниться, — поясняет он и смотрит на Хинату с высоты своего роста по-доброму. — У нее бывают зае… заскоки, — Наруто успевает заменить матерное на слэнговое. — Ты не обижайся.

Хината не понимает, почему брат Карин извиняется перед ней за сестру. Вряд ли Карин жаль за тот толчок, да и это такая мелочь.

Ками-сама, все в порядке, только не надо меня трогать, панически думает Хината, машинально сжимая в ладони чупа-чупс.

— Я не обижаюсь, — на удивление четко (но чуть ли не писком) отмахивается от него она и нервно косится за его плечо, выглядывая, не появится ли там вышеупомянутая Карин. Вот будет новость.  
— Окей, — Узумаки окидывает ее взглядом и неловко треплет по плечу. — Тогда пока.  
— Пока, — медленно говорит ему в спину Хината, не понимая, что все-таки это было.

У еды вкуса нет. Чупа-чупс она прячет в кошельке, почему-то, и всю оставшуюся перемену смотрит в никуда под Ludovico Einaudi, плавно перебирающего клавиши пианино.  
Остальные уроки она просыпает с открытыми глазами, даже историю. Это ошибка, большая ошибка, потому что в таком состоянии Хината из себя представляет существо, путающее римские цифры с арабскими.

 

За это она себя корит, когда уже сидит в промерзшей машине. Неджи сегодня хмур, изредка посматривает на нее в зеркало заднего вида, не в настроении. Возможно, на олимпиаду по физике взяли кого-то другого? Хината не спрашивает, прячется за справочником по истории, тем самым стараясь очистить совесть.

Дома отца все еще нет. Но Хината все равно прячется в своей комнате. Пересчитывает карманные деньги, в которых отец ее не ущемляет, садится за ноутбук — искать какой-нибудь не очень дорогой фен. Распущенные и влажноватые волосы, раскиданные по плечам, лежат вьющейся волной. Хинате нравится, но тем не менее, ходить с мокрой головой в школу — это не самая хорошая идея.

До занятий с Неджи она успевает проверить сообщения в соцсети, профиль Куро-чан (все еще офлайн), найти себе фен и даже наметить маршрут к магазину (на выходных из дома лучше сбежать). Алгебру делает заранее, чтобы брат только проверил, ткнул в неправильную строку, а она потом переделала. Иначе придется делать под его ледяным взглядом, что концентрации не способствует.

Когда брат вежливо стучит в дверь комнаты, она роняет тихое «войдите» и готовится к нескольким часам личного ада.  
Неджи притаскивает с собой стул, опускает его рядом со столом Хинаты, брезгливо отодвигает валяющуюся на столе мягкую игрушку — рыжего кота — и берет учебник.

— Ну и чего тебе здесь непонятно? — смотрит он на модули, а потом на нее с такой презрительной миной, что Хината едва не вжимает голову в плечи. — Домашняя?  
— Я уже сделала. У нас новая тема, — бормочет она и протягивает ему тетрадь.

Неджи листает ее с непроницаемым взглядом, скользит по строчкам решения, дергает бровью и берет карандаш.

— Минус перед скобкой, — он очерчивает эту самую скобку, — отсюда и иррациональность в корнях. Как это можно было не заметить? Потом переделаешь, — и возвращает ей тетрадь небрежно.

И они берутся за модули. У Хинаты в голове снова варится каша. Неджи смотрит на нее исподлобья, когда она снова не учитывает какой-то минус. Видимо, готов впечатать ее лбом в учебник. Хината перечеркивает неправильное решение дрожащей рукой и начинает заново.

И так еще пару примеров. Пока не решает один верно. Неджи бы ей поаплодировал, виднеется по взгляду, но для такого чуда небо еще не успело упасть на землю.  
Он впихивает ей в голову еще несколько примеров, а потом сухо сообщает, что с него на сегодня хватит. 

Когда он уходит, Хината роняет голову на стол и напоминает себе: живи, завтра суббота.   
Но жить после уроков Неджи хочется еще меньше, чем спускаться к ужину.


	4. 4. Мечтать.

**«Снова тут~  
Выкладывай, как ты».**  
  
Вот так и начинается субботнее утро Хинаты. После душа она проверяет соцсеть, пользуясь тем, что проснулась на час раньше обычного. Завтрак только спустя тридцать минут, и Хината тратит их на Куро-чан.  
  
Куро-чан, конечно, еще спит. Она по типологии сова, редковысыпающийся со своим увлечением спортом вид. Сообщение отправлено вчера в час ночи. Значит, у Куро-чан что-то случилось — она редко ложится спать так поздно, только если не пытается успокоить себя просмотром какого-нибудь триллера-боевика.  
  
 **«Давай сначала ты?»**  — набирает на клавиатуре Хината, отправляет и откладывает телефон.  
  
Куро-чан проснется не скоро, значит, нет смысла проверять сообщения каждые три-пять минут. Лучше пойти и найти что-нибудь на завтрак.  
  
В выходные нет общеобязательного семейного завтрака (можно пойти, а можно и проспать), это как послабление, чтобы дать немного свободы утром. Но лучше есть либо до установленного отцом времени, либо после — так Хината решает сама для себя. Впрочем, из распорядка дня это единственная уступка для выходных. Есть и обед, и ужин. Хината надеется, что сегодня на обед она не успеет. Поход по магазинам с телефоном, наушниками и, возможно, виртуальным присутствием Куро-чан ее спасет.  
  
Хината смотрит на часы и думает, что стоит переждать этот завтрак где-нибудь… тут, например. Отец уже спустился в гостиную — он пунктуален до минуты и требует этого от других. Ей не хочется портить этот прекрасный день утренним морозом.  
  
  
Она подбирает одежду под музыку, вставив в уши наушники-капельки и убрав телефон в задний карман пижамных шорт, смотрит на свое отражение, щурится одним глазом — левую сторону лица облепило солнце. Дверь в комнату закрыта, никто не видит, вряд ли кто-то слышит — все либо завтракают, либо спят.  
  
       _Ханаби точно спит_ , думает Хината и откладывает в сторону светлые джинсы,  _у нее же сейчас тоже олимпиадный приступ, как и у Неджи._  
  
Ханаби любит поспать после тяжелой недели, и в этом Хината находит между ними какое-то сходство, малое, крошечное, но сходство.  
  
  
Она переодевается, смотрит в отражение, поправляет воротник свободной рубашки цвета хаки, заправляет ее спереди в джинсы, отпуская сзади, как хвост у утенка. До конца завтрака у нее остается минут пятнадцать. Но телефон, погребенный под слоем пижамы, коротко жужжит. Хината вскидывает голову и разворачивается к кровати.  
Блокировку она снимает подрагивающими пальцами, заправляет непросохшие волосы за ухо и — как с высоты — заглядывает в сообщения.  
  
 **«Провалилась везде, где могла, ну **** просто»**  — висит в самом низу их переписки.  
  
       _Все очень плохо,_  думает Хината и машинально накручивает прядь волос на большой палец,  _бедная Куро-чан._  
  
Если в ход идут звездочки, которыми подруга цензурит то, что травмирует нежную психику Хинаты… Все очень нехорошо. А еще и проснулась раньше, чем в три дня.  
  
 **«Я уверена, что ты сделала все, что могла»**  — набирает ей Хината и кусает нижнюю губу от разочарования в себе. Сообщение выглядит так, будто она пытается отмахнуться парой сухих слов.  
  
 **«*** там был. Я просто опозорилась! В самый, мать его, неподходящий момент. Ты бы это видела… Сраное позорище. Мои друзья наверное оборжались до смеху. Ты бы тоже со смеху умерла».**  
  
       _Как ты к себе категорична, Куро-чан,_  вздыхает Хината и старательно игнорирует звездочки, отлично представляя, что за ними скрывается.   
  
Она знакома с обсценной лексикой, но сказать что-то такое вслух и — человеку ей кажется невозможным. Губы просто не разлепляются, язык немеет, а внутри словно оббивают ватой.  
Куро-чан не такая, но обсценность в речи она применяет только когда все действительно *****.  
 **  
«Я бы побежала искать аптечку. Тебе наложили гипс? Твоя рука не болит? Ты же была у врача, да?».**  
  
 **«Я сама уже как врач, пф. Но вообще да, была. Повязка, покой, лангет, все дела… Нет, ты представляешь, это же, *****, был болевой залом! И — ничего! Вообще! Я будто, *****, сама себе руку под углом надорвала! Ащ-щ-щ-щ, спать хочу, как неизвестно кто… Но если я закрываю глаза — прямо перед глазами этот синий мат, щекой его, блин, чувствую»** — спустя несколько минут приходит эмоциональный ответ.  
 **  
«В следующий раз ты их всех сделаешь, я верю»**  — Хината прикусывает губу в улыбке.  
  
 **«Следующего раза может не быть».**  
  
Как холодным нажимом по грудине. Хината прижимает ладонь ко рту, вчитывается снова и откладывает телефон. «Умывает» лицо руками, косит сквозь просветы в пальцах на горящий экран и леденеет-леденеет-леденеет.  
  
Это не с ней и не здесь, но Куро-чан, она же как часть нее, а ее соревнования и спорт — часть самой Куро-чан. Как же так?  
  
 **«Ты не должна так говорить. Куро-чан, если долго думать о чем-то плохом, то оно материализуется, знаешь? Ты же сама мне об этом рассказывала. Не думай, просто не думай об этом. Лучше… попробуй пока переключиться на что-то другое…»**  — Хината не знает, что нужно говорить в таких случаях, но пальцы движутся за нее.  
  
       _Сухое, сухое, бесполезное, какая ерунда_ , прикусывает она губу и отправляет.  
  
 **«А на что ты от своего будущего **** брака переключаешься?».**  
  
Хината моргает, чувствует, как теплые и колючие слезы наворачиваются на глаза. Внутри что-то больно и сухо трещит — смятая бумага растягивается из крохотного комка обратно в целый лист. Куро-чан знает, что все это значит для Хинаты, но все равно бьет. Безжалостно, как и на своих соревнованиях.  
  
Хината пошлепывает себя по щекам, выключает интернет и рывком поднимает себя к зеркалу — посмотреть, красные ли глаза. Но глаза серые, пока не заплаканные, и Хината одергивает рубашку вниз, хватает маленькую сумочку, телефон и нажимает на дверную ручку.  
  
Лестница под ногами широкая, ступени, деревянные медово-светлые, не скрипнут, она знает и спускается бесстрашно, пусть и на цыпочках. Внутри все неприятно смято, и только это сейчас дает ей такой наглости — сбежать во время завтрака.  
Проход в гостиную открывает вид на лестницу, и отец, наверняка, сможет Хинату заметить. Поэтому она осторожно выглядывает сверху, видит, что отец смотрит только в свою тарелку и — одним глазом — на планшет, лежащий около левой руки.  
  
На цыпочках Хината проскальзывает вниз, мелькает в проеме прозрачно-серой тенью и никем не замеченная и не уличенная выскальзывает в прихожую. Быстро обувается, накидывает на плечи пальто, скручивает волосы в жгут и убирает их под ворот, чтобы не мешались. Дверь открывается беззвучно, стоит только нажать на светлую кнопку на стене.  
  
Теплый солнечный весенний день рвет ей готовые прослезиться глаза яркостью, голубизной неба, и она на секунду жмурится. Но со зрением удается справиться, и Хината шлепает по широкой дорожке из плоских круглых камней разного размера к выходу с территории, принадлежащей семье Хьюга.  
  
Невысокие сливовые деревья — мама любила на них смотреть, так говорил дядя — уже отцвели. Но тропинка, лежащая посреди них, Хинате с легкостью представляется усыпанной розовыми нежными лепестками.  
Окружающая их дом зелень не дает подумать, что они в пределах Токио. Хината любит за это их дом и сад, но только если в гостиной, окна которой позволяют просматривать и дорожку (пусть и под углом), никого нет. Деревянная, старая, обитая завитушками железа, дверь со щелчком открывается.  
  
По обе стороны от одной дороги, ветвящейся на несколько других, заборы-заборы-заборы и выглядывающие из-за них дома, крыши, кроны деревьев. Тут только частные дома, несколько хороших магазинов, химчистка, кафе (туда Ханаби часто ходит с местными подружками), пункты сбора мусора, что-то еще… и, конечно же, автобусная остановка. Пластиковая прозрачная коробка без одной стены, с синей длинной лавкой и электронным расписанием рейсов.  
  
Хината недолго ждет автобуса, смотря в голубое небо и растирая между ладонями ремень сумки, оплачивает проезд карточкой и занимает место у окна. Автобус полупустой, несколько бабушек, сбившихся в один квадрат в две пары сидений, женщина в красном дождевике у самого выхода, двое мальчишек младше Хинаты, слушающие одни наушники на двоих…  
  
Она оглядывается без интереса, распутывает проводки своих и прячется за ними от посторонних звуков ровно до того момента, как не выходит на нужной остановке.  
Уже там Хината, вдыхая теплый воздух, наполненный действительно «городским» запахом, расслабляется. Куро-чан расстроенная и злая, естественно, что она кидается на всех, но… разве Хината такое заслужила? Она просто хотела помочь и поддержать.  
  
Сидя на лавочке, все еще под прозрачной крышей остановки, Хината, ежась от внутренней жесткости, как от колющего кома, набирает:  
 **«Ты знаешь, как я к этому отношусь. Не надо напоминать».**  
  
Телефон убирается в карман пальто, в наушниках гремит пианино, Хината, залитая желтым утренним солнцем, заставляет себя встать и пойти. Куро-чан иногда колется, жалит в больное, но потом всегда извиняется. Она эмоциональная и не всегда себя контролирует, часто это неприятно, как сейчас, но… они же друзья? Друзья, правда?  
  
Хината готова терпеть хоть каждый день такие уколы, а потом читать извинения на белом экране, но все равно хочет быть рядом с Куро-чан. Виртуально, конечно же. У нее есть несколько знакомых девочек с параллели, таких же спокойных и полупрозрачных, как и она сама, но Куро-чан… Она совсем не такая, и это позволяет Хинате чувствовать себя лучше и важнее.  
  
Шагая в потоке людей, несущемся к светофору, Хината думает:  _Куро-чан не позволила бы Карин себя толкнуть, она бы дала сдачи._  
  
Как можно однажды вырасти и так и не научиться давать сдачи? На каком этапе это должно появиться, чтобы потом не пропасть? И было ли это у нее самой? Хоть когда-нибудь? Смотреть в чьи-то глаза без мерзкого и холодного кома внутри — этому учатся? Или, может, с этим рождаются? Скорее всего, рождаются. Иначе как объяснить, что Хината в почти-выпускном классе старшей школы никак не может научиться вовремя одернуть даже в переписке? Или попросить Узумаки Наруто поменяться с ней местами на баскетбольном матче…  
  
Но она вытряхивает это из головы, напоминая себе, что ей нужен фен, хорошее настроение к вечеру и заряд стойкости на последующую неделю. Куро-чан извинится, Карин Узумаки больше никогда не подойдет к ней и близко, потому что случайностей много не бывает. Тем более, с ней.  
  
  
День теплый, мягкий, потрясающе-солнечный. Хината млеет на солнце, гуляя по широким улицам одного из торговых кварталов, запивает внутреннюю оттепель сладким апельсиново-виноградным коктейлем, за которым заходит в маленькую пекарню кварталом ранее. Быть невидимой среди незнакомых людей — это ее небольшая радость. Никто из встречных не резанет ее холодом.  
  
  
Фен она выбирает на третьем этаже целого комплекса магазинов с электроникой. Рыжий, небольшой, пузатый. Консультант называет его отличным вариантом для путешествий и Хината, никогда не выезжавшая за пределы Токио одна, соглашается (хотя с самого начала собиралась взять другую модель).  
Заказать с доставкой в интернет-магазине удобнее, но… Хината в чем-то совсем «древняя», как выражается один из ее одноклассников. Сначала пощупать, а уже потом — оплатить.  
  
Смузи заканчивается еще до покупки, поэтому она чувствует себя совсем не прогулочно, когда в руках один только пакет с коробкой фена. Это ненадолго, потому что Хината забредает в одну из кофеен на перекрестке нескольких кварталов, берет себе латте навынос и долго-долго цедит его, бродя по улицам Токио.  
Внутри ничто не беспокоит, и это состояние расслабляет. Приятно. Особенно если еще и отключен телефон.  
  
Хината даже мечтает, щурясь на линию горизонта, испещренную телами высотных зданий, как однажды поедет путешествовать. Когда-нибудь потом, не скоро. Но все равно поедет. Возьмет с собой фен и поедет туда, где много-много апельсинов, солнца и тепла. И, конечно же, Куро-чан будет рядом — рассказывать что-нибудь интересное, смеяться, хватать за плечо, когда Хината зазевается, смотреть вместе с ней на ночное небо... Столько всего, столько ярких планов и хороших мест.  
  
Она мечтает, прокручивает это в голове, представляет, что скажет, когда Куро-чан захочет попробовать что-нибудь необычное (а она точно захочет) или когда будет прощаться с семьей (потому что улетит она навсегда, обязательно). Реплики в голове идеальные, от них у воображаемой Ханаби кривится лицо, у воображаемого Неджи оскорбленные глаза, а воображаемый отец просто опускает голову, только воображаемый дядя осторожно машет ей вслед.  
  
Хината выныривает из этого модулируемого мира, когда проходит мост, обвешанный сердечками-замками, и видит целующуюся пару. У девушки в темных волосах нежно-розовый ободок, парень держит в руках подарочный синий пакет с логотипом на боку.  
  
       _Вот кто сможет поехать путешествовать,_  думает Хината с завистью и опускает взгляд на стаканчик с остывшим кофе,  _а тебе лучше вообще об этом забыть, ты будешь замужем._


	5. 5. Апельсины тоже хотят жить.

Хината любит яркое. Солнечно-рыжий, чтоб в глазах блестело, едко-цитрусовый, с привкусом лимонной кислоты во рту, глубокий бордовый, гранатовая корочка, сиреневый, неоново-голубой… Она готова смотреть в синее небо с рябью облаков очень долго, особенно если в ушах наушники, а в наушниках — пианино. Смотреть в густую темноту ей тоже нравится, хотя она совсем по-детски боится, что кто-то может схватить влажной гнилой крючковатой лапой за щиколотку и утащить… куда-нибудь. По ситуации.  
  
Ну и любить-то она любит, но вот быть в самом эпицентре…  
  
Ей неуместным кажутся на себе яркие вещи вроде малиновых свитшотов, какой однажды пообещала ей подарить Куро-чан, или ярко-фиолетовых джинсов… Да и попадаться в таком виде на глаза отцу совсем не хочется.  
  
Пускай они и живут в Токио, где на улицах в глазах рябит и от баннеров, и от рекламы, и от людей, где можно выйти на улицу с невообразимым цветом волос и не казаться ненормальным, где девушки ее возраста сочетают на себе несочетаемое, отец принимает это, пока нечто похожее не оказывается дома. Хината не представляет себе, что будет, если она вдруг решит покраситься хоть… в рыжий? А уж если в какой-нибудь салатовый — лучше сразу налысо побриться.  
  
И носит она — в основном темные или пастельные цвета.  
  
Поэтому, Наруто Узумаки в апельсиново-рыжей толстовке, проходящий по школьному коридору, заставляет ее завидовать и смотреть вслед. Она долго смотрит вслед его выделяющейся на фоне других фигуре, рассматривая затылок и какую-то надпись на английском на толстовке, прикрытую откинутым назад капюшоном. Кажется, рыжий цвет преследует везде…  
Она слышит голос завуча, визгливый и неприятно дрожащий, который спустя поворот отчитывает слишком яркого Узумаки.  
  
— Джу-сэнсей, ну так у меня пиджак в стирке, я ж на него соус в столовой опрокинул. Ну вы знаете наши соусы — они из организма не вымываются, а вы с пиджака требуете… — активно и четко отбивается он от завуча на весь коридор.  
  
Хината, борясь со своей маленькой слабостью, все-таки сдается и подбирается поближе, выглядывает из-за угла и наблюдает, как долговязый крашенный Узумаки противостоит молодой строго одетой учительнице физики (и, по совместительству, завучу). Он плещет возмущением, умудряется выворачиваться из любой претензии, но не выглядит ни напуганным, ни напряженным. Наруто Узумаки, как и его сестра, умудряется сочетать ласковое высокомерие с абсолютным раздолбайством. Только если у него лидирует второе, то Карин — перевес в другую сторону.  
  
       _Нет-нет, если я начну о ней думать, то она появится где-нибудь сзади или сбоку,_  суеверно отбрасывает мысли о Карин в сторону Хината.  
  
И ведь правда — с другой стороны коридора, к брату, спешит на помощь его невыносимо рыжая сестра.  
  
Хината исчезает раньше, чем Карин достигает цели. На всякий случай. Да и перемена кончается. Следующим уроком — ненавистная алгебра. Хочется раствориться на целых сорок пять минут до жидкого состояния и не показываться на глаза математику. Даже со сделанной домашней работой и повторенной темой Хината не чувствует себя уверенно, скорее, наоборот. Как бы она не старалась запомнить больше и подготовиться, ей это никогда не удается.  
  
Она может только позавидовать кому-то вроде брата и сестры Узумаки — они прогуливают, что хотят и когда хотят. Просидеть алгебру на крыше под музыку и с пачкой апельсинового сока… что может быть лучше? Но для этого нужно что-то помимо желания. Какая-нибудь там наглость, хитрость, самоуверенность.  
  
Хината на секунду задумывается:  _а что, если…_  
  
…сбежать на крышу?  
  
Но потом представляет, как будет там сидеть и трястись, ожидая, что вот-вот найдут, и вздыхает. А уж когда найдут… Лучше не думать о том, что с ней может сделать отец.   
  
  
Шино уже вернулся, теперь охраняет их общую парту от налетов девчонок из кружка рукоделия. У него отлично это выходит, считает Хината, гораздо лучше, чем у нее. Ему хватает только одного короткого взгляда. Что-то у него с глазами — стоит посмотреть, и спорить уже не хочется. Хината с ним почти не разговаривала, но видела, как он обрезает тех, кто пытается на него наехать.  
  
И вроде бы Шино — это ничего особенного. Среднего роста, средней растрепанности, из чего-то запоминающегося только живые черные глаза, блестящие на бледном лице как-то нехорошо, когда кто-то подходит с претензиями. Хината рада, что сидит с ним, а не с кем-нибудь гиперактивным Кибой.  
  
Алгебра начинается со сложного примера и вопроса: кто хочет пойти и решить? Хината думает, что вопрос странный, потому что какой нормальный человек захочет выйти на этот ужас с корнями, степенями и трехэтажной дробью? Будто сейчас весь класс вздернет руки и Джиро-сэнсею нужно будет выбрать счастливчика.  
Хината делает вид, что переписывает пример в тетрадку, и максимально медленно выводит цифры. Пока она пишет — Джиро-сэнсей вызывает пропустившего несколько уроков Шино. Это совсем не смертельно, но Хината чувствует себя и спасенной, и в опасности одновременно. За этим примером пролетает весь урок, и в его конце с задних парт просто хлопают.  
  
— Шино, молодца, — Киба Инузука демонстрирует большие пальцы, когда математик выходит в коридор. — Как насчет и следующего урока? Там химия, сам понимаешь, алканы, алкены, вся эта муть со спиртами… ты шаришь, а мне третье предупреждение от классухи не сдалось, ок?  
  
Шино оборачивается, недолго глядит на Кибу и спокойно говорит:  
— Нет.  
  
Скажи это Кибе кто-нибудь другой — тот бы начал возмущаться. Но Шино одним взглядом может прибить пыль к земле, и Хинате это напоминает ее двоюродного брата. Только Шино никогда не смотрит на нее, как на пыль.  
  
— Ну бли-ин, — раздолбайским тоном тянет Киба и, по звуку, роняет учебник на пол. — Эй, ну кто-нибудь, а? Шикамару, у тебя по химии все тесты на сотку, может…  
— Не может, — лениво цедят с передней парты, даже не оборачиваясь. — Ты мне за прошлый раз еще сникерс должен.  
  
Киба возмущается во весь голос и обещает вот-прямо-сейчас-после-урока купить сразу два. Шикамару растекается по парте и все с тем же снисходительно-усталым тоном отмахивается. Хината, чтобы все это не слушать, достает наушники и сидит в них до конца перемены, листая новостную ленту.  
  
Химия не так страшна, как алгебра или геометрия, поэтому, Хинате чуть спокойнее решать в тетради — отвечала она в начале прошлой недели, еще две не спросят. Спрашивают Кибу (а он как чувствовал), и вот тогда тема снова затягивается. Сразу после химии должна идти история, и вот тут начинает заранее трещать голова. Ситуацию усугубляет недовольный жизнью, оценкой и — в частности — отсутствием помощи из зала Киба.  
  
       _Нужно умыться,_  думает Хината, вертя в пальцах карандаш, _и когда приду домой — поспать._  
  
  
Вечер воскресенья — это время просмотра какого-нибудь фильма. Хината смотрит порекомендованный Куро-чан «Бойцовский клуб» и не понимает, чего в этом диком фильме классического и крутого.  
  
 **«Естественно, книга лучше, но так… лохматый и битый Питт заслуживает просмотра»** — пишет Куро-чан после того, как Хината выливает ей все свое сомнение о качестве фильма.  
  
За спором о том, что хорошо и что допустимо, они проводят полночи, и не сказать, что Хината жалеет. Они ведь все-таки помирились после той неприятной фразы Куро-чан.  
  
  
Но сейчас приходится идти в туалет и умываться холодной водой, чтобы унять встрепенувшийся к шестому уроку недосып. Хината растирает черные круги под глазами и не удивляется, видя, что у отражения зеленоватый оттенок лица.  
Из туалета она выходит, все равно позевывая в кулачок, но уже без головной боли.  
  
— О, Хината-чан! — кричат сзади, и она сдуру оборачивается с приложенной ко рту ладонью.  
  
Поравнявшийся с ней Наруто Узумаки — он все-таки отвоевал свою апельсиновую толстовку — улыбается ей во весь рот, приветственно треплет по плечу:  
— Выглядишь за…битой, — замечает он, выворачиваясь и за короткую паузу находя нужное слово. — Тяжелые выходные? — Узумаки поводит бровями.  
— Эм, нет… — Хината неловко смотрит ему то в лицо, то на толстовку, спереди у нее тоже надпись, и машинально переводит. — «Апельсины тоже хотят жить»?..  
  
Он моргает и одновременно приподнимает брови, потом опускает голову — посмотреть себе на грудь — и облегченно смеется.  
  
— А, да… ну, типа, специально для веганов. Знаешь, они же против того, чтобы люди ели животных, а растения — они вроде как все чувствуют. Мне кажется, что весь состав наших учителей как раз из таких… О, ну — не из растений, а из веганов… хотя… — он задумчиво чешет затылок. — А, не обращай внимания, это я так…  
— Красивая толстовка, — сбитая с толку Хината вежливо улыбается, на секунду задумываясь, что такую же хотела бы сама.  
— Да? Нравится? — Узумаки прямо-таки светится от удовольствия.  
  
Хината кивает, действительно рассматривая. Что ей еще делать — не сказать же что-то вроде: извини, я пойду. Это кажется ей неловким способом завершить разговор. Но Наруто совсем не ждет, что она сама начнет говорить.  
  
— Увидишь ее на Карин — сразу зови меня. Она ей тоже нравится, еле сегодня утром отвоевал, — Наруто любовно поглаживает ткань и как-то морщится. — О, вспомнил на свою голову…  
  
Хината сразу чует, чем пахнет. Перцем пахнет.  
  
       _Так, мне ведь пора,_ вспоминает она.  
  
Но уже поздно, ее сзади обходит Узумаки Карин, обдает запахом миндаля (аж скулы сводит) и смотрит небрежно, будто случайно увидела движение на периферии. Хината делает вид, что проходила мимо, и старается сбежать, пока Наруто отвлекся на сестру. Отдельная миссия — не дать щекам покраснеть от жуткой неловкости. В присутствии Карин она чувствует себя крайне некомфортно, даже если Карин ее нарочно не замечает. Вот как сейчас. Приходится тоже делать вид, что не замечаешь невысокую тонкую фигуру в мятой и выбившейся из-под пояса юбки рубашкой.  
  
— Хината-чан!.. — Наруто оказывается неудобно наблюдательным.  
— Привет, Хината-чан, — язвительно кидает ей Карин, перебивая брата, и смотрит сверху-вниз, поджав губы.  
  
Ее «Хината-чан» наполнено каким-то ядовитым газом, но звучит чуть ли не сладко.  
  
— П-привет, Карин, — бормочет она, ища взглядом спасение.  
— Хвастаешься толстовкой? — Карин узко щурит карие глаза и смотрит на брата как-то тяжело.  
— Эй, ты просто завидуешь, что сама ей не хвастаешься, — Наруто разводит руками. — Хината-чан, хочешь, дам поносить до конца занятий?  
  
Что? Зачем? Да не надо, зачем ей чужая — тем более его — толстовка! Она к школьной форме не относится, даже если бы была не такого дикого и яркого цвета… Хината только округляет глаза и хочет сказать «нет», как Наруто вдруг поддевает низ толстовки и одним мягким движением снимает ее через голову.  
  
— Нет-нет… не надо! — Хината опешивше пятится, но Наруто умудряется нахлобучить ей ткань на голову. — Наруто-к-кун, прекрати…  
  
Ткань закрывает влажное лицо и заодно и свет, пахнет каким-то мятно-холодным дезодорантом…  
  
— Подними-ка руки, — фыркает Узумаки и ловко всовывает ее ладони в рукава, одергивает вниз, — ну… вот. Мягкая, да?  
  
Хината отчаянно кивает, краснея и оборачиваясь по сторонам, будто ждет, что откуда-нибудь выпрыгнет Джу-сэнсей с нравоучениями. Взгляд случайно падает на Карин.  
Карин, странная и едкая, смотрит на нее, по-птичьи наклонив голову и широко раскрыв янтарно-карие глаза. Хината беспомощно пытается ее снять, робко приподнимает подол, но — как завершение этой трагикомедии — по коридору разливается звонок.  
Смотрящих на них учеников как ветром сдувает.  
  
— После уроков отдашь, — смеется Узумаки Наруто, встрепывает ей волосы, закрученные в идеальный пучок, и заворачивает за угол.  
  
Хината так и остается — в рыжей толстовке, красная до корней волос, в опустевшем коридоре, залитом ярким солнечным светом. Рядом что-то шевелится, и она дергается, но, поняв, что это всего лишь — всего лишь? — Карин. Она стоит, смотрит на нее со смесью насмешки и унизительного сочувствия на загорелом лисьем лице.  
  
— Послушай, ты не могла бы… — поддается к ней Хината, с каждой секундой чувствующая, как над головой сгущаются тучи.  
— Нет, — насмешка на лице берет верх, и Карин усмехается, опустив голову. — Тебе ничего так. Идет.  
  
От растерянности Хината не сразу слышит это « _нет_ », а когда понимает, то спина Карин уже маячит на другом конце коридора, удаляющаяся с серьезной скоростью.  
Хината беспомощно всплескивает руками — не догонять же!  
  
       _Это какой-то дурацкий розыгрыш,_ думает она и стягивает с себя чужую толстовку.  
  
  
В классе уже давно присутствует преподаватель. Хината под ее испытывающим взглядом краснеет еще сильнее, хотя, казалось бы, дальше невозможно, и комкает в пальцах рыжую ткань. Толстовка не на ней, но все равно вызывает внимание. Она слышит, как сзади шушукаются те одноклассницы, которые обычно выбираются компанией в кино или кафе. Руки дрожат, и даты записываются коряво, цифры сползают вниз и пояснения к ним, в принципе, бесполезны.  
  
       _Они надо мной издеваются,_  Хината останавливает ручку над бумагой и смотрит на свои записи беспомощно,  _но зачем, я же ничего им не сделала._  
  
И, главное, как теперь поступить? Прятаться все перемены в туалете или в классе, надеясь, что не наткнешься на них в коридоре? Сколько? Неделю? Две? Месяц? Даже при большом желании Хината так долго не сможет — попросту не выдержит нервная система.  
Звонок звенит ровно на том моменте, когда Хината почти наталкивается на какую-то годную мысль, но громкий звук сбивает ее с толку. Она машинально записывает домашнее задание, неторопливо собирается и спиной чувствует ткань чужой толстовки, повешенной на спинку стула.  
  
— Это Узумаки, — замечает обычно молчащий Шино и методично собирает разбросанные по его стороне парты ручки и карандаши (о том, как он оформляет конспекты, можно рассказывать долго).  
— Д-да, — нервно отвечает Хината, запихивая учебники в сумку, и срывает злосчастную толстовку со спинки стула.  
  
Как же ее отдать… Где искать этого Наруто?  
  
Внутри совершенно на пустом месте разливается паника. А… если она его сегодня не найдет? Вдруг он уже ушел? Тогда ей придется везти ее домой, эту дурацкую толстовку! Или лезть в класс, за которым закреплен Узумаки, и оставлять на шкафчиках!  
Хината прикусывает нижнюю губу, смотрит на небо сквозь стекло окна и тяжело вздыхает, мня в пальцах рыжую ткань, пахнущую холодной мятой.  
  
Кто-то в коридоре быстро и громко топает. Хината не успевает обернуться, как уже слышит знакомое:  
— О, Хината-чан, как знал, что ты тут!  
  
Наруто Узумаки, весь влажный от пота, блестящий улыбкой, врезается в дверной проем, хватает протянутую ему машинально толстовку и завязывает ее у себя на поясе.  
  
— Спасибо, — он подмигивает, — у меня как раз физика была.  
— Действительно. Просто снять — это пойти на уступку, но вот дать кому-то погонять — это уже другое дело, — у Карин невероятно язвительный голос.  
  
Она все это время стоит за порогом класса, наверное, но Хината видит ее только сейчас. Карин отвечает взглядом на взгляд, и мгновенно хочется раствориться в солнечном свете, стать проницаемой, как прозрачное стекло, чтобы на тебя вот так вот не смотрели. Но Хината не может — она всего лишь человек.  
  
— Да бл…ин, ты какая-то нервная сегодня, — добродушно морщится Наруто и добавляет: — Спасибо за помощь. Буду должен!  
— Не… — но его спина уже маячит в коридоре, так что «надо» Хината договаривает в пустоту.  
— Не самая лучшая компания, — сдержанно замечает за ее спиной так никуда не девшийся Шино.  
— Ох… — только и может ответить ему Хината, прикусив губу, — я знаю.


	6. Голова кругом.

Дома Хината прячется в своей комнате, задергивает шторы, зарывается в одеяло, подпихивает под спину подушку-медведя. Подушка-медведь белая, не очень пушистая, но зато очень большая (ростом в половину Хинаты) и мягкая.  
Хината часто садится так, чтобы оказаться «обнятой». Подушку-медведя (подарок дяди) она нежно любит и стирает раз в две недели.

Меньше подушки-медведя она любит говорить с Куро-чан о своих проблемах, но сегодня придется совместить. Тот случай, когда ей и правда нужен совет.  
Да, Куро-чан нередко прибегает к экстремальным способам решения проблем, но… ей не привыкать выворачиваться из неприятных ситуаций.

Она не удивляет.

<b>«Если бы кто-то решил, что может надо мной посмеяться, он бы до конца жизни шепелявил»</b>, пишет Куро-чан после того, как Хината описывает ей ситуацию.

<b>«Боюсь, при таком раскладе шепелявить пришлось бы мне», </b>шутит Хината и с содроганием представляет, как Узумаки Карин прикладывает ее лицом об стену.

<b>«А ты не бойся. Не можешь приложить — отшей. Ты не думай, просто «нет». «Нет, спасибо, мне не нужна твоя толстовка». «Нет, никаких занятий сегодня, бро». «Нет, папа, я не тупая». Подумай об этом»,</b> спустя несколько минут сосредоточенного печатания отвечает Куро-чан.

Она, читая, поджимает губы и старается выгнать из себя ощущение, что Куро-чан просто издевается. В ее словах явно проглядывает совсем не тонкая насмешка. Это не всегда приятно, но по-другому Куро-чан не говорит, когда речь заходит о родственниках Хинаты.

<b> «Я не боюсь сказать «нет». Просто чем это «нет» мне поможет с Узумаки?»,</b> Хината представляет свое «нет», сказанное пробивному и навязчивому Наруто, и понимает, что никакого впечатления оно не произведет.

<b>«Тогда говори им всем «да». «Да, я настолько тебя боюсь, что возьму у тебя толстовку». Потренируйся на ком-нибудь вроде своего брата или младшей сестры»,</b> дразнится Куро-чан, и Хината поджимает губы.

<b>«Нет, серьезно. Что бы ты не сделала, твои никчемные родственники все равно будут тобой недовольны. Так что смело говори им «нет» и увидишь, что разницы — никакой»,</b> тут же добавляет она.

Хината бездумно водит пальцем по сенсорной клавиатуре, набирая какую-то бессмыслицу, и старается вспомнить: а и правда, был ли отец ей когда-нибудь доволен? Очень не хочется признавать правоту Куро-чан.

Но реальных опровергающих примеров нет. Как бы она не старалась, отец никогда ей не гордился. Даже хвалил с какой-то ноткой высокомерия. Таким тоном говорят: но твой брат может лучше.

<b>«Моему отцу «нет» не говорят»,</b> пишет Хината ей в ответ, увиливая от прямого столкновения.

Ей не хочется снова быть в ссоре с Куро-чан.

<b>«Неужели ни одного «нет», папа, я не хочу спать так рано?   
А я ведь серьезно, Та-чан. Что он может тебе сделать? Грозно посмотреть и сказать: ты больше мне не дочь? Ну и ок, переедешь ко мне, у меня конечно не твоя крутая комната, но зато большая кровать».</b>

<tab><i>Для тебя это пустяки,</i> думает Хината и косится на дверь, <i>но знала бы ты, как это.</i>

У Куро-чан строгая, но довольно лояльная к ней мать, шутник отец, и вряд ли она когда-нибудь морозилась под его взглядом или боялась возвращаться домой после плохого теста по алгебре. Наверное из-за этого она считает, что Хината просто преувеличивает свою неспособность дать отпор.

<b>«Тебе придется кормить меня три раза в день и одалживать фен»,</b> отшучивается она.

<b>«Буду скармливать тебе всё сладкое. Мне нельзя, а ты будешь счастливой»,</b> видимо Куро-чан снова на диете.

<b>«Но насчет совета?..»,</b> все еще надеется на что-то выполнимое Хината.

<b>«Серьезно, не обращать внимания — это раз на раз. Я не знаю, кто там тебе попался в соперницы. Если супер-наглый, то не получится игнорировать. Прятаться по туалетам — полный трэш…».  
«Так.   
Ты вроде в одной школе с братом учишься?».</b>

Куро-чан строчит быстро и Хината не успевает ей отвечать, поэтому просто ждет, пока та закончит.

<b>«Да, но он старше на год»</b>, Хината кивает сама себе.

<b>«И он… присматривает за тобой иногда…»,</b> Куро-чан загадочно многоточит.

<b>«Он старается меня не замечать»,</b> немного кривит душой Хината, вспоминая, как брат смотрит ей в спину каждый раз, когда они выходят из машины.

<b>«А если тебя будет задирать нехорошая компания?».

«Думаю, он вмешается…»,</b> Хината постепенно начинает догадываться, что хочет до нее донести Куро-чан.

  
О плане Куро-чан она думает ночью, ворочаясь в постели, и не представляет, откуда взять столько наглости, чтобы устроить на глазах брата целое представление (еще и с Карин!). Но что, если он скажет ей разобраться самой?

<tab><i>Не думай о плохом, лучше спи, </i>советует она сама себе и накрывается одеялом с головой.

Утро она встречает с будильником, растирает глаза сонно и спешит в душ. Уже в душе вспоминает о том, что сегодня хотела спровоцировать Узумаки на конфликт, думает, что большего бреда он не планировала, и решает просто подождать.  
Конечно, Куро-чан спросит вечером, как все прошло, но Неджи же может заболеть или… или оказаться на олимпиаде.  
Вдруг Хината просто навоображала себе неизвестно чего, а весь этот план с провокацией действительно их всех… спровоцирует.

<tab><i>Подождать в такой ситуации, </i>решает она, кутаясь в полотенце, <i>гораздо умнее.</i>

  
Завтрак проходит мирно. Отец одним глазом в своем планшете, вторым в тарелке с мисо-супом. Ему совсем не до Хинаты. Неджи выглядит не выспавшимся — под его глазами такие круги, что Хината сначала думает, что он подрался.  
У брата все всегда по полочкам, он все всегда решает вовремя, никогда никуда не опаздывает… Неджи почти идеален, что же заставило его не выспаться?

— Братик, ты в порядке? — спрашивает Ханаби, и Неджи смурнеет еще больше.  
— В полном, — невозмутимо отчеканивает он.

Взрослые этого будто не замечают. Отец весь в работе — хмурит брови, листает на планшете какие-то записи. Дядя тоже явно весь в работе, пускай он и вернулся только вчера вечером.

  
В машине Хината то и дело смотрит в зеркало заднего вида. Ей видно кусок лба и левый глаз Неджи. Сам брат читает что-то из красной папки. У него все по папкам, если подумать. Целый стеллаж дополнительных материалов в комнате. Что в красной — Хината не знает, но в зеленой биология.  
Неджи замечает ее робкое наблюдение, зыркает так, что хочется сползти по сиденью вниз и так дождаться, пока машина остановится.

  
У ячеек с обувью расположилась какая-то компания из старшеклассников. Хината замечает в ней рыжий отблеск и старается переобуться скорее. У нее получается прошмыгнуть незамеченной и туда, и обратно. Посчитав за везение, Хината надеется, что весь день пройдет так же. Шино приветственно ей кивает, морозит взглядом промелькнувшего около их парты Кибы. Киба неуютно передергивает плечами и отходит подальше.

<tab><i>Как этому научиться,</i> думает Хината, стараясь не коситься на соседа.

На уроках до большого перерыва она в ущерб внимательности перебирает «да» и «нет», будто от этого зависит вся ее жизнь, будто выбор так велик, будто даже если она выберет «да», то сделает это.

<tab><i>Конечно же, я не смогу,</i> уныло приходит к этому Хината на литературе.

Не смотря на то, что на улице теплая и весенняя погода, у Хинаты внутри какая-то слякотная и серая осень. Та самая, от которой хочется спрятаться в квартире, укрыться в запахе какао и корицы, заесть ее кисло-сладким апельсином, переждать ее в коконе из одеял и подушек…

Еще ничего не случилось, идет урок, учительница рассказывает у доски о Шекспире, но Хината уже просчитывает последствия.  
Эта черта раздражает ее еще больше, чем мягкотелость. Нет ничего хуже, чем нагнетать обстановку заранее и заранее накручивать себя до такой точки, что, когда ситуация наступает, в горле исчезает воздух.

<i>Чем мне поможет в жизни ваш Шекспир</i>, записывая домашнее задание, уныло думает Хината.

  
Большая перемена — повод размять тело, что-нибудь съесть или попросту погулять по школе. Так делает большинство одноклассников Хинаты. Она бы тоже была рада с кем-нибудь пройтись, но не брать же под ручку Неджи…

— Новый вкус, — Шино протягивает ей какой-то яркий батончик.

Хината округляет глаза и неловко улыбается, заикается, когда благодарит. У нее есть лежащий в пенале чупа-чупс, который ей подарил Наруто, но почему-то не думает о нем. Может, ей просто не хочется с ним расставаться? Всего лишь дурацкая конфета, но Хината малодушничает, хотя может угостить в ответ.

— Мне слишком много, — сосед по парте на ее благодарность мрачно показывает ей еще два, лежащие на столе.  
— Бесплатные сникерсы? Дай один, не жмоться, — тут же возникает Киба с голодным и пугающим взглядом.

Пока Шино отмахивается от него коронным тяжелым взглядом, Хината сбегает из класса, прихватив телефон, пачку яблочного сока, сэндвич, который сделала утром сама, и этот-самый сникерс.

В туалете в начале перемены никого нет, но Хината все равно крадется к самой крайней дверце, стараясь не шуметь. Последняя кабинка граничит с подоконником, там очень удобно списывать или курить (так делали крайне наглые старшеклассницы). Обычно тех, кто там сидит, лишний раз не тревожат. Хината этим пользуется, хотя и не без дрожи в руках. Мало ли…

Есть в туалете, даже если он чистый, странно от слова «совсем». Но Хинате не хочется есть в классе — там буйный Киба вьется у ее соседа, в столовой может встретиться Карин или Наруто, а на подоконниках в одиночку не сидят.

Поэтому Хината закрывается в крайней кабинке и медленно распутывает упаковку из мягкой пищевой пленки. Сэндвич с беконом — все, что нашлось из начинки на кухне. Она откусывает немного, смотрит в белую стенку двери и жует, умирая от скуки. Телефон взяла, но наушники забыла…

В туалете медленно начинают собираться люди. Кабинок шесть, всем вроде бы хватает, потому что никто не возмущается и не пытается потрясти за ручку дверь последней. Хината сосредоточенно догрызает сэндвич, бесшумно запивает его соком, примеряется к сникерсу.

Время идет не спеша, но перемена подходит к концу неотвратимо. Вскоре большинство из туалета исчезает, Хинате не слышно чужих разговоров и голосов. Не то чтобы ей было интересно, просто, когда таким важным тоном о чем-то рассуждают, машинально прислушивается. Обнаружить, что там в очередной раз говорят о записи на маникюр или о какой-нибудь сплетне, не очень приятно.

Аккуратно откусывая от сникерса, она чуть не давится, когда слышит быстрые шаги, движущиеся по направлению к последней кабинке.

<tab><i>Плохо,</i> бьется в голове.

На секунду она видит, как в просвете между полом и белой дверью, на белом кафеле, замирает пара зеленых кроссовок с меткой «найк». Потом одна нога вдруг исчезает, слышится странный шорох, исчезает вторая…

— Эй!.. …ты здесь <i>ешь</i>? — слышит Хината сверху и машинально поднимает глаза.

Карин Узумаки, с легкостью перегнувшаяся через край кабинки (и почему сверху у кабинок нет крышек, панически думает Хината), смотрит на нее круглыми яркими глазами. Ее волосы торчат в разные стороны, взъерошенные ветром или изначально не причесанные с утра. Хината не знает, за что ухватиться, и сдавленно сглатывает.  
Кусочек сникерса становится в горле комом.

— Я тут не левитирую, — замечает Карин и косится вниз, добавляет: — Подо мной батарея шатается, вообще-то. Не откроешь?  
— <i>Но я</i>… — Хината моргает и пытается выдать звук, который даст понять Карин, что кабинка занята.  
— Ага. <i>А я </i>хочу курить. Так что давай, протяни ручку и открой гребаную дверь, — нетерпеливо дергает рыжей бровью Карин.

Прежде, чем Хината успевает ответить, ее собственная рука тянется вперед и отводит задвижку в сторону. Карин тут же спрыгивает с мягким звуком на пол, открывает дверь рывком и врывается в кабинку рыжим ярким миндальным смерчем. Вставшая Хината пятится, пропуская ее внутрь, и беспомощно приоткрывает рот.

— Доедай, ты мне не мешаешь, — Карин, достающая тонкую белую сигарету из-за уха, прикрытого рыжими волосами, косит на нее мельком.

Опешившая от такой наглости Хината пропускает момент, когда Карин захлопывает и запирает дверь. В туалете снова шумно, по звуку, вошла целая компания. Кто-то смеется, кто-то чем-то щелкает, кто-то говорит по телефону…  
Кто-то идет по направлению к ним, и внутри Хинаты собирается целая штормовая туча из ужаса быть тут обнаруженной с Карин.

— Карин, сигареткой не угостишь? — стучат в дверцу, и она чуть ли не вжимается в другую стенку, только бы никто не заметил ее ноги в просвете.  
— Не-а, — лениво цедит Карин, посматривая на Хинату как-то сочувственно, и шарит по карманам юбки-солнца. — Курить вредно.

Сквозь окно, полоска которого видна из кабинки, внутрь падают теплые солнечные лучи и покрывают кафельный пол смесью теней и светлых пятен.  
За дверью надменно фыркают и пинают дверь. Хината подскакивает на месте, мечтает, чтобы дали звонок, и старается не смотреть, как Карин прихватывает фильтр тонкими обкусанным губами. Карин, ловя взгляд, прикладывает палец к губам.

— Мне надо… — начинает Хината шепотом и заканчивает жестами.  
— Выйти, — кивает, нашептывая в ответ, Карин и щурится едко-едко. — <i>Давай</i>, выходи. Святоша-Хьюга в одной кабинке с Узумаки… — она даже прищелкивает языком.

Внутри сворачивается холодной змеей испуг. В туалете солнечно — сквозь стекла пробиваются яркие лучи. Но у Хинаты сводит внутри от холода. Она косится на дверь, потом на сигарету в руках Карин. Ей до ужаса не хочется оставаться с ней в одном закрытом пространстве. И это совсем не о сигарете.  
Впрочем, сигарета тоже… Учителя ведь почувствуют запах! А Неджи… им же в одной машине ехать домой! Если он унюхает…  
Ледяные ладошки намокают сами собой.

Внутри все колотится, пока Карин звякает блестящей квадратной зажигалкой с тигром на стальном боку, подносит трепещущий огонек к зажатой в губах сигарете и прикрывает рукой. Хината смотрит, как край сигареты вспыхивает красным.

Наблюдая, как Карин наклоняется к унитазу и спускает воду, одновременно выдыхая белый дым в бурлящую воронку, она не может оторваться. В голове крутятся сотни слов о том, что это вредно, портит легкие и зубы, вызывает всякие заболевания, просто некрасиво — Карин же девушка… Но Хината молчит, прижавшись к стене спиной, и наблюдает, как между губ старшеклассницы сочится дым.  
Карин изящным жестом, прихватив сигарету между указательным и средним пальцем, подносит руку ко рту и снова затягивается, снова спускает воду, снова выдыхает дым в воронку из воды и подмигивает, взглянув на Хинату. Давит в пальцах зачем-то фильтр и вдыхает снова, закрыв глаза.

Хината представляет, как будет пахнуть от нее и ее формы… Неджи убьет, если узнает. А если и отец… о нет, нет, лучше не думать об этом.

Что делать, что делать, что делать, что...

<i>Сегодня есть физра, надо попшикать одежду дезодорантом, вдруг поможет,</i> думает она и уже не может этого дождаться.

Карин рядом тихо усмехается, запрокидывая голову, и протягивает широким жестом сигарету ей.

— Хочешь? — спрашивает она шепотом. — С малиновым вкусом.

От наступившего удивления Хината не сразу отказывается, только когда Карин подергивает рукой, испуганно мотает головой. Волосы, собранные в хвост, покачиваются сзади как маятник, и она с паникой понимает, что они тоже могут впитать запах.  
Панику, всколыхнувшуюся чуть не до потолка, чуть ослабляет опустевший туалет — компания шумно удаляется.

— Как хочешь, — говорит уже нормально Карин, и Хината испытывает стойкое желание заткнуть ей рот. — Я вообще не курю, — стряхивает серый пепел в унитаз и прищуривается, затягиваясь снова.

Зачем она это говорит? Хинате, если честно, совсем все равно — курит ли Карин вообще или нет. Ей бы отсюда сбежать поскорее, но почему-то все внутри загустевает, затвердевает и приклеивает подошвы к полу. Она как врастает в кафель, и от этого мерзкого ощущения внутри непереносимо некомфортно. Взгляд Узумаки это только усиливает.

— Я… ну… наверное… — Хината запинается на каждом слове и чувствует жгучий стыд за саму себя.  
— Иди. Я что, держу? — Карин, понимая без слов, поводит руками и надувает щеки, когда задевает сигаретой плечо Хинаты. — Упс…

<i><tab>Это не упс, никакой не упс, это шесть звездочек от Куро-чан,</i> воет мысленно Хината и дрожащей ладонью стряхивает с пиджака осевший пепел.

— Всего лишь пепел, — скептично озвучивает Узумаки, зачесывая свои волосы назад ладонью, и снова затягивается, выпускает дым из полусомкнутых — Хината не может не смотреть на процесс — губ в унитаз.

Там же топится окурок.

Карин сверяется с наручными часами, болтающимися на костлявом запястье, поднимает брови и начинает шарить по карманам. Они у нее то ли бездонные, то ли специально расширенные, но из них Карин выуживает несколько подушечек жвачки и какой-то маленький флакончик.  
Жвачку — в рот. Из флакончика пшикает на руки, растирает, почти как врач, чуть ли не до локтей, пшикает около головы и ей трясет. Рыжие лохматые волосы, подпрыгивая в воздухе, переливаются на солнечном свету медно-золотым оттенком.  
Завороженное состояние сбивает запах. Удушливый сладкий миндаль разъедает слизистую и кружит голову. Хината чихает, прижав к лицу ладони.

— Завидую тем, кто может так изящно чихать, — в унисон со звонком заявляет Узумаки нагло и направляет на Хинату флакончик.

Она жмурится, чувствуя, как миндальная приторная пыль оседает на ее лице, и чихает снова.

— П-прекрати, — растерянно выдает она и отмахивается от облака запаха, окутывающего голову, — не надо.  
— Зато даже намека на сигаретный запах не будет, — Карин безразлично убирает флакончик в карман. — А, неважно… тебе не пригодится, если курить не начнешь. Аха… — ее взгляд проходится по Хинате остро и внимательно, — хотела бы я на это посмотреть. Святоша-Хьюга с сигареткой.

Опешившая Хината смотрит, как Карин исчезает, открыв дверь, комкает в руках растаявший сникерс и растерянно смотрит на так и не смывшийся окурок.  
От Карин голова идет кругом. В буквальном смысле. Если в малых дозах миндальный запах ей кажется приятным, то при такой концентрации…

Хината снова чихает, кажется, пачкаясь в шоколаде.


	7. Не искать приключений.

Утром следующего дня Хината неприлично воодушевлена, потому что вчера никто ничего не понял. Да, Джиро-сэнсей принюхивается, когда она входит. Почему становится понятно, когда Шино в свойственной ему манере советует ей использовать парфюм в разумных дозах.  
Дезодорант оказывается не нужен, хотя Хината вряд ли решилась бы его использовать. В раздевалке перед физкультурой одноклассница, переодевающаяся рядом с Хинатой, принюхивается с очень недовольным видом.

Запах миндаля, приторный и сладкий до тошноты, оказывается спасительным и не выдает легкий запах сигаретного дыма, который все-таки впитывается в волосы. Хината видит в этом потрясающее везение, но отмывается от чужого аромата до тех пор, пока вся не пропитывается апельсиновой свежестью.

Но есть минус — приходится встать раньше, чтобы выгладить отстиранную от миндального флёра форму.

Но к завтраку Хината спускается все равно умиротворенная и заранее готовая ко всему. Странный душевный подъем, настигнувший ее после пробуждения, никуда не исчезает и бурлит внутри желанием что-то сделать.

Впрочем, стоит опуститься на свое место, под ледяной взгляд отца, все внутри трещит от холода, и уже не так сильно хочется говорить кому-то «нет». Все настроение исчезает куда-то, оставляет только морозную пыль и ставшие холодными солнечные лучи, бьющие в лицо.  
За столом атмосфера напряженная. От Неджи буквально пахнет раздражением и мрачностью. Синяки под его глазами делают его похожим на скуластую панду. Дядя изредка посматривает на него, но молчит, хотя шевелит желваками. Если что-то и происходит, то об этом никто не говорит.

Напряжение сохраняется и во время поездки в школу. Хината, выходя из машины, невероятно радуется тому, что между двадцатью минутами в машине перерыв в восемь часов.

Сзади ее кто-то толкает, чуть не опрокидывая, и пробивается вперед вихрем. Хината едва удерживает равновесие и мысленно призывает божьи силы, чтобы они хоть немного притормозили невысокого мальчишку с буйной каштановой шевелюрой.  
То ли карма срабатывает, то ли кто-то все-таки не поддается на толкание в бок, но через пару секунд Хината видит, как этот самый мальчишка спотыкается о порог школы. В ней играет толика едкого, как усмешка Узумаки Карин, злорадства. Всего на секунду.  
Но сзади маячит Неджи и спустя ту же секунду уже придерживает ее саму за локоть, когда Хинату слева кто-то задевает.

— Что с тобой такое? — холодно цедит он у самого ее уха, подталкивая вперед.

Хината мямлит в ответ что-то невразумительное и втягивает голову в плечи. Как только они оказываются у шкафчиков для обуви, она сбегает от мрачного и источающего вокруг себя черную ауру Неджи. Он даже не оборачивается в ее сторону.

<tab><i>Может, у него что-то случилось, </i>робко думает Хината, <i>может, какие-то проблемы…</i>

На секунду она представляет, как брат рассказывает ей все, что его волнует, через пару дней становится к ней мягче, а через неделю покупает ей в столовой апельсиновый мюсли-батончик. И передергивает плечами. Они родственники и очень близкие, но… вряд ли кому-то из них есть дело друг до друга. Хината вспоминает родную сестру, Ханаби, которая даже с поводом говорит с ней неохотно, а ведь она младше!  
Хинате совсем не плевать, просто…

<tab><i>Он способен справиться и сам,</i> говорит себе она и выбрасывает это из головы.

  
На первом уроке они пишут объемный тест по информатике. Хината, готовившаяся вчера весь вечер, все равно волнуется и грызет губы.

На физкультуру Хината не переодевается — к ней вовремя подходит одноклассница, немного странная и чаще всего молчаливая Ким Хайди, и просит о помощи.

— Кто-то проспонсировал нам целых четыре ящика макулатуры. Кимура-сан попросила меня найти еще кого-то, — Хайди поджимает правый угол губ, — чтобы это рассортировать и расставить по полкам.

  
В библиотеке они возятся недолго. Наверное, можно было бы справиться и за большой перерыв, если работать в темпе.

Библиотека находится на втором этаже, рядом с кабинетом психолога. Хината обычно в нее даже не заходит, хотя внутри царит атмосфера учебного уюта. Уют она любит, но в библиотеке ученики в основном собираются кучками и что-то обсуждают, и ей, одной, сидеть за большим столом или мяться у подоконника, совсем не хочется.  
Думая, что неплохо бы полить тот огромный, но чахлый фикус в зеленой кадке, устроившийся почти у входа, Хината расставляет по расчищенному стеллажу новые книги. Стеллажей много, и они рядами уходят вглубь помещения, создавая пыльно-книжный лабиринт.

Когда полки, до которых можно дотянуться с высоты своего роста, заполняются, Хайди притаскивает металлическую раскладную лесенку с широкими ступеньками. Хината уступает ей роль раскладывателя и берется их подавать, чтобы Хайди не нагибалась за ними сама и не рисковала слететь с лестницы.  
От поста библиотекарши идет стрекот клавиш — Кимура-сан что-то заполняет с бешенной скоростью.

Хината подает, а Хайди раскладывает книги в полном молчании. Одноклассница в принципе не очень разговорчивая. Хината знает о ней немного — у нее отец наполовину кореец, из-за чего Киба первый год пытался ее дразнить, у нее есть старшая сестра, которая изредка заезжает за ней на темно-серой машине, и на этом все.

— Мы все, — озвучивает громко Хайди, когда последняя книга становится на полку.  
— Спасибо, девочки, — библиотекарша улыбается им, выглядывая из-за монитора компьютера.

Хайди сразу идет в раздевалку, переждать там оставшиеся десять-двенадцать минут урока, а Хината заходит в туалет. Очень хочется умыться, потому что в библиотеке достаточно душно, а на потное лицо липнет в изобилии водящаяся на книжных полках пыль. Она недолго полощет руки в прохладной воде, протирает лицо влажными ладонями, смотрит на себя в зеркало пару секунд и, слыша, как несколько человек проходят мимо женского туалета, машинально напрягается.

Не смотря на причину, ей совсем не хочется объяснять зашедшему завучу, почему она не на уроке. Вода выключена, сама Хината старается не дышать, но делает вид, что поправляет волосы — на случай, если действительно решат зайти.

Но шаги не замедляются. Одна из пар обуви — точно туфли на каблуках, слышен негромкий цокот. Хината немного расслабляется, когда слышит приглушенный и незнакомый, совсем не учительский голос.

— Неджи, ты не понимаешь, это серьезно, — уверенно цедит какая-то девушка, и Хината цепенеет. — Ты же ее знаешь.  
— <i>Знаю</i>, — от голоса брата в груди что-то натягивается до безумия холодно, наверное, даже волоски на руках встают дыбом.

У Неджи мрачный и обреченный голос, будто он готовится провалить все свои олимпиады разом или вот-вот шагнет с натянутой между двумя высотками веревки. До нее не сразу доходит смысл фразы, потому что она машинально продолжает вслушиваться. Но шаги удаляются с прежней скоростью, а девчоночий голос глушится расстоянием.

Что это такое вообще было?

Хината недоуменно смотрит на зеркального двойника, словно собираясь спросить у него, и видит удивленный стеклянный взгляд самой себя. Вздрагивая, она трясет головой и хмурит озадаченно брови.

Что он знает? Точнее — кого? Про кого они говорили? И почему у Неджи был голос человека, готовящегося к чему-то серьезному?  
Это, наверное, шок, но Хинате хочется прокрасться вслед за ними и узнать, в чем же дело.

<i>Да ты с ума сошла, он тебя убьет,</i> Хината похлопывает себя по щекам и решительно говорит себе: <i>я иду в раздевалку!</i>

  
Она и правда досиживает все оставшееся время в раздевалке под повторение английского вслух. Хайди ничуть не смущена, что кто-то ее слышит, и повторяет фразовые глаголы с таким акцентом, будто у нее насморк. Это странно, потому что так обычно говорят французы. Немного в нос. Хината нечасто смотрит французские комедии, но если и смотрит, то с субтитрами. Голоса актеров ей нравятся больше, чем наложенный поверх них перевод.

— У тебя французский акцент, — робко и тихо замечает Хината, потому что она вот смущена — сидеть и слушать чужое занятие.

Это совершенная случайность и ей даже хочется отмотать пару секунд назад и промолчать, а лучше поискать наушники в сумке.  
Но Хайди поворачивает к ней голову и кивает, равнодушно мазнув взглядом, заправляет темную короткую прядь за ухо. Уши у нее истыканы крохотными разномастными сережками, и Хината исподтишка разглядывает маленькую мордочку обезьянки на мочке.

— Я учу его с восьми лет, — безразлично говорит она и добавляет какую-то прозвучавшую по-птичьи фразу. — Гораздо приятнее, чем играть на пианино или вышивать крестиком.

Видимо, это перевод.

Хината покорно кивает и делает вид, что роется в своей сумке.

— Так слышно? — вдруг спрашивает у ее спины Хайди с непереносимым недовольством.  
— Ну… я просто часто смотрю фильмы с Луи де Финесом… могу немного отличать, — отвечает Хината и оборачивается к ней, замечая, что градус неловкости спал.  
— Фюнес. Луи де Фюнес, — поправляет ее сухо Хайди и пожимает плечом, снова опуская взгляд в свою тетрадь. — Понятия не имею, почему все говорят «Финес».

На этом их разговор заканчивается. Хината, не зная, чем занять себя еще четыре минуты, переделывает немного распустившийся хвост. Тонкая белая резинка с треском рвется, когда Хината пытается завязать хвост снова, и больно щелкает по пальцам.

Если сначала она думает перебороть себя и попросить Хайди поискать у себя резинку, то потом смотрит на ее коротко остриженные, по самые уши, волосы, и думает, что с такой длиной резинки не носят.

  
На урок литературы она идет с раздражением, потому что волосы густые и длинные, а починенная резинка (связала два конца) ничего не удерживает. Волосы чистые и стесняться носить их в распущенном виде нечего, кажется, но Хинате немного непривычно. Длинные пряди спускаются ниже лопаток, колышутся при каждом движении, и когда ее вызывают прочесть сонет Шекспира вслух у доски, она почти не волнуется. Неприятное раздражение от собственного вида гасит робость.

Уроки летят стремительно и ближе к большому перерыву Хината вспоминает, что забыла дома прихватить купленный шоколадный батончик — для угостившего ее вчера Шино.  
Поэтому, когда звенит звонок, она берет кошелек и нехотя бредет в столовую — занимать очередь у автомата. Волосы занавешивают обзор по обе стороны, и Хината старается вертеть головой — не хочется с кем-то столкнуться.

В столовой очередь не такая уж большая, но, может, это потому, что старшие классы еще не вернулись с физкультуры? Хината слышит это предположение от посмеивающихся парней с параллели, которые стоят впереди нее.

<tab><i>Успеть бы,</i> думает она и входит в состояние инертной паники.

Но, как назло, чувство, что впереди самый опасный и сложный вопрос, ее не подводит. В столовую через пару минут вваливается целая орава только-только переодевшихся старшеклассников, пропахших раздевалкой, п<i>о</i>том и щедро опрыскавшихся дезодорантами.

Хинате хочется чихнуть, потому что неподалеку ощущается знакомый миндальный флёр. Она морщит нос, упирается взглядом в свои школьные туфли и старается сделать вид, что ее тут нет.  
Сзади очередь гудит, кто-то ругается, кто-то пытается пролезть вперед без очереди. С хлопком на плечо шлепается чья-то рука.

— Хьюга, ты же мне занимала, да?

Хината потрясенно поворачивает голову, встречается взглядом с наглым янтарно-карим прищуром Узумаки Карин и попросту замирает. Стоящий сзади нее парень громко возмущается во весь голос, но Карин зыркает на него так, что настроение протестовать у него пропадает.

— Вот и спасибо, — Карин не ждет, пока Хината найдет ответ, и встраивается в очередь сзади нее.  
— Эй, так нечестно! — вопит кто-то сзади. — Это грязная игра!

Хината узнает голос Наруто и не сдерживает нервного смешка. Карин, оказавшаяся за ее спиной, благоухает миндальным едким парфюмом, и от этого запаха начинает кружиться голова. Она украдкой прикрывает нос рукавом пиджака. Спина, кажется, потеет, то ли от ворчания сзади, то ли от того, что Карин Узумаки оказывается чересчур близко и буквально пышет жаром, чуть ли не дышит в затылок.

Когда очередь доходит до нее, Хината тыкает дрожащими пальцами в нужные кнопки, выбирая сникерс и мармеладный батончик (для себя), запихивает деньги в приемник, забирает сдачу и сладкое и сбегает из столовой со всей скоростью, на которую способна.  
Волосы колышутся яркой черной волной, подрагивают при каждом движении, и Хината то и дело поправляет их, запихивая тяжелые густые пряди за уши.

— Хьюга-а-а, — медово окликает ее сзади Узумаки Карин, и Хината понятия не имеет: сделать вид, что не слышит, ускорить шаг или все это совместить?

Но Карин нагоняет ее за пару секунд и равняется плечом к плечу, хитро подмигивает и вручает коротким движением рыжий апельсиновый чупа-чупс.

— Процент, — прищелкивает языком она и плавно ускоряет шаг, оставляя опешившую Хинату позади.

<tab><i>Почему она просто не может сделать вид, что меня не знает,</i> отчаянно бьется от виска к виску мысль.

  
Дальше уроки не просто идут, а летят. Хината не успевает — записывать даты на истории, решать самостоятельную по физике, следить за ходом решения очередного сложного примера на алгебре… у нее в голове все путается, мешается, и вот, к концу учебного дня череп раскаляется, а виски неприятно давит что-то невидимое, но очень жесткое.

Когда Хината садится в машину, Неджи уже на переднем сидении, снова читает какие-то материалы, только уже заправленные в желтую папку. В голове всплывает странный подслушанный в туалете разговор. Ей безумно любопытно, потому что Неджи она ни разу не видела около девушки. Хинате всегда кажется, что девушек он вообще игнорирует (впрочем, как и парней, брат вообще всегда держался особняком).

Сейчас, сидя в машине, Хината прячет острую накатившую на лицо жалость за учебником по физике — вид у брата едва живой.

  
Дома Хината снова прячется в своей комнате, грызет внутреннюю сторону щеки и думает с надеждой:<i> вот бы не обращать на все это внимания и не искать приключений.</i>

  
Не смотря на странный день, вечер она проводит легко — за просмотром фильмов. Куро-чан смотрит вместе с ней, выключив видеорежим в скайпе, и комментирует большинство реплик невыносимо занудным тоном. Хината в ответ корчит ей невидимые рожицы, потому что видеорежим отключен и у нее.

Они редко делают так, но обычно в те моменты, когда у Куро-чан все идет в анатомическое пешее путешествие, а Хината сходит с точки равновесия. Такие вечера, переходящие в ночь, наполнены комедиями или романтическими фильмами, рыжим светом ночника и вкусом теплого какао с тремя ложками сахара.

— Связь дурацкая, — сердито замечает подруга искаженным помехами голосом. — У нас по ночам ужас, а не интернет.  
— У меня тоже не очень, — нечестно говорит Хината, стараясь посочувствовать. — Может, мы сделаем перерыв? Я уже доела вишневый крем…  
— Не говори мне про сладкое, — ворчит Куро-чан, и помехи делают ее голос скрежещущим, почти металлическим.

Хината пожимает плечами, забывая, что ее не видят. Ей и правда до зуда в пальцах хочется укусить что-нибудь сладкое. Пускай сейчас время перевалило за час ночи — останавливаться и ложиться спать никак не получается.

Фильм ставится на паузу, а Хината собирает посуду (большую кружку из-под какао и креманку) на небольшой поднос с ручками и выходит в коридор.

Дома уже давно все спят, а ночник работает только в комнате, поэтому приходится идти вслепую. Стараясь не греметь посудой, Хината медленно спускается по лестнице, тщательно нащупывая ступеньку ногой. Темно, но она знает каждый уголок и каждую выбоину в ступенях, поэтому с легкостью минует испытание спуском.

Она бредет на кухню и неловко зевает по пути, жалея, что вообще вышла. Ну и зачем ей сдалось это сладкое?

Что-то внутри настораживается, когда Хината слышит сквозь липкую и надежную тишину какой-то шорох. Он абсолютно точно идет с кухни. Конечно, они смотрели с Куро-чан совсем не ужастик, но нервы натягиваются, как уже натруженные.  
На кухне кто-то точно есть.

<tab><i>Ханаби спустилась за яблоком, </i>Хината закатывает глаза и хочет шлепнуть себя по лбу.

Конечно, не хочется сталкиваться с сестрой в такой момент, но не возвращаться же обратно с подносом, полным посуды? Поэтому Хината тихо прокрадывается на кухню, шлепает ладонью по выключателю, держа поднос одной рукой.

Свет включается плавно — белыми шарами, разгорающимися над потолком.

Маленькая фигура, замершая у гигантского белого холодильника, буквально сжимается, держа в руках крупное зеленое яблоко.

А Хината обмирает, смотря в незнакомые перепуганные карие глаза, с ужасом замечая, что один из них подбит и наливается багровой синевой.

— Пожалуйста, не кричи! — забинтованные ладони складываются в молитвенную лодочку, а яблоко звонко шлепается о пол.

Поднос опасно дрожит в руках. Хината пятится назад, не отводя взгляда. У незнакомки синяк на пол-лица, коротко стриженные каштановые волосы и мелко трясущиеся руки. От ее умоляющего взгляда что-то внутри скукоживается в горошинку.  
Спина вдруг натыкается на что-то теплое и твердое, похожее на...

Чужая ладонь мгновенно затыкает ей рот.

— Не ори, — едва слышно рычат ей в ухо голосом Неджи.


	8. Будда не уберег

Неджи тащит ее за локоть по лестнице, умудряясь ступать бесшумно в полной темноте. У него руки будто цельнометаллические — ледяные и жесткие, даже сквозь ткань очень больно. Потрясенная и не сопротивляющаяся Хината спотыкается, хватается влажной ладонью за перила, но Неджи дергает ее на себя и буквально зашвыривает на второй этаж.

— Неджи!.. — протестующе шепчут сзади с полным возмущением в мягком голосе.  
— В мою комнату, — шипит в ответ Неджи и толкает Хинату в сторону ее приоткрытой двери.

От такого Неджи все внутри мелко-мелко трясется. Хината почти не сопротивляется, когда ее заталкивают в комнату и там же попросту закрывают, шкрябнув дверью о косяк.  
Ошеломленная Хината так и остается стоять у двери, растерянно хлопая влажными ресницами. Внутри столько вопросов, но ни один из них она не успела задать. Да и не смогла бы.

Руки нервно дрожат, и Хината понимает это, когда пытается стереть набежавшие от испуга слезы со щек.

У нее не получается соображать здраво, телом завладевает тремор, левый локоть болит так, что Хината растирает пострадавшее место другой рукой.

— Эй, Та-чан, — звучит искаженный помехами голос Куро-чан — связь все еще есть и подруга ждет, — что случилось?

Хината бросается к ноутбуку и замечает, что штекер для наушников вырван из разъема. Видимо, задела, когда вставала с кровати!

— Все в порядке, Куро-чан, — бормочет она сквозь слезы обиды и испуга, — пожалуйста, давай досмотрим позже. Я… сейчас немного оказалась занята…

Хината не сразу попадает по клавишам, а когда попадает — отключает связь.  
Как только скайп с характерным звуком вырубает звонок, Хината зажимает рот ладонями и сползает на кровать.

Неджи никогда не был настолько груб с ней. Что это все значило? Кто эта девушка?   
Почему… почему из-за нее он вел себя так?

Хината слышит его шаги, приближающиеся к ее двери, и первым порывом хочет закрыться изнутри. Она не успевает — даже до того, как успевает вскочить, дверь открывается снова.  
Неджи, проскользнувший ледяной тенью внутрь, тут же ее закрывает. Ночник оставляет в комнате приятный полумрак по углам, но очерчивает желтый круг, в который попадает кровать. В этом свете у брата абсолютно сумасшедшие, будто выцветшие, глаза и сероватая кожа. Когда он двигается с места, Хината понимает, что даже не может дернуться и отползти. Мягкое и вкрадчивое сонливое оцепенение хватает ее за горло и прибивает к кровати.

До этого, оказывается, она совсем его не боялась.

— Неджи, — Хината не сдерживает всхлипа, — я не понимаю…  
— Тебя никто и не просит, — Неджи нависает над ней глыбой черного смоляного льда, и его губы разъезжаются в кошмарную ухмылку. — Ты ничего не видела. Да ведь?

Хината смотрит в его каменное жуткое лицо, видит в серых глазах страшный блеск и мелко-мелко кивает, прижимая руки к груди.

— Я ничего не видела, — жалко и напугано шепчет она и снова кивает. — Но… Кто…  
— Ты ничего не видела, — Неджи приподнимает ладонь, будто напоминая, и тут же опускает ее, пряча за спиной. — Мне повторить?

Хината мелко-мелко трясет головой, чувствуя, как на влажное лицо налипают волосы. По коже ползут стаи мурашек, и кажется, что сейчас в груди что-то вот-вот схлопнется… Тогда она разрыдается уже во весь голос, как в детстве.  
Неджи смотрит на нее молча, не мигая, и в его взгляде мелькает плохо скрываемое презрение. Он не дрожит и не трясется, держит спину ровно — даже в этой безумной ситуации.

Напоследок, перед тем, как прикрыть ее дверь, он предупреждающе щурится. В его прищуре столько обещания придушить, что Хината задыхается даже без тактильного контакта.

Она запирается за ним почти сразу, как только слышит, что его шаги затихли в другой стороне. Кутаясь в одеяло, Хината корчится, ревет, запутавшись в простыне, прячется от света, как будто он может прижечь, как это только что сделал Неджи. Но напряжение никуда не уходит, только скручивается в тугой и пружинящий от каждой мысли страшный ком под солнечным сплетением.  
Хината полночи дрожит, замерзая от страха, и когда звенит будильник — подскакивает, как ужаленная.

 

Все утро у нее трясутся руки, не помогает даже душ и завтрак. Отец замечает это и смотрит на нее холодно целых три секунды. Если он думает, что это поможет, то он ошибается. Хината прячет взгляд в тарелке и старается унять тремор. Неджи выглядит как всегда, только изредка смотрит в ее сторону короткими быстрыми выстрелами, и Хината просто хочет сползти под стол или раствориться прямо тут.  
В машине она нервно листает страницы тетради, старается не поднимать взгляд, чтобы случайно не цепляться им за двоюродного брата.

В голове сотни импульсов собираются в две точки в висках и сдавливают, будто кто-то приложил к ним два магнита. Легкая дурнота кружит голову, и даты просто перемешиваются в кашу.  
Хината до слез ненавидит свой слабохарактерный организм, который после мощного эмоционального всплеска выдает ей мигрень и тошноту.

Будто ей мало.

 

В школе ее состояние замечает Шино и сразу же спрашивает, все ли в порядке. От его спокойного, даже ровного тона Хината вдруг осознает: все лучше, чем она могла предполагать еще вчера.

— Да, конечно… — собрав все силы в кулачок, отвечает она и даже старается улыбнуться.

Солнце льется ей на левую сторону лица. Улыбка выходит некрасиво-натянутой.  
Шино не оценивает попытку и скептично поводит углами губ. Но звонок отсекает свободное время, и начинается история.

Голова раскалывается, кажется, проведи контур, приложи к макушке гвоздь острием, легонько стукни — и череп разломится на две идеальные половинки. Утреннее солнце навязчиво лезет в левый глаз, щекочет щеку и нагревает висок.  
Когда перед глазами начинают плыть зеленые едко-цитрусовые пятна, Хината прижимает ладони к лицу, старается дышать глубже. Получается плохо, и она упирается невидящим взглядом в доску.

Ощущение, что на плечах сейчас рыжая толстовка Наруто Узумаки. Иначе почему историчка прожигает взглядом точку на ее лбу?

Изнутри не лучше — пожирает легкая, но навязчивая тошнота. Зубастая и склизкая липучая дрянь вкрадчиво царапает желудок и пробирается по пищеводу вверх.

— …рядке?

Хината ошалело смотрит на невозмутимого Шино и мотает головой, делая вид, что с ее лицом все в порядке. На самом деле, это не так, потому что теперь она становится такой же скуластой пандой, как и Неджи, с поправкой на то, что щеки у нее все же есть…  
При промелькнувшем в голове имени брата желудок замирает в неприятной и ледяной невесомости.

— Да, — тихо шепчет она с опозданием и вжимает голову в плечи, когда лазерный взгляд учительницы прожигает ей точку во лбу снова.

Ее нещадно тошнит всю перемену, а вьющийся неподалеку Киба орет так, что в ушах звенит. Маркие пятна перед глазами как в дополненной реальности полыхают рыжим и сжимаются в цветастые шары.

Хината отсиживает несколько одинаково-тошнотворных уроков и только в большой перерыв забивается в туалет, в угол с раковинами для умывания, и долго полощет лицо в ледяной воде. Виски намокают, с подбородка капает, а стоящая рядом старшеклассница, только что подкрасившая губы бесцветным блеском, косится с брезгливым недоумением.

Правильно, зрелище то еще. Хината еще раз умывает белое с прозеленью лицо и бредет в первую кабинку, падает на сиденье, прикрытое сверху белой крышкой, неряшливо вытирает ледяные щеки рукавом пиджака.

Ее до смерти напугал старший брат, она не выспалась и теперь ее тошнит потому, что нервы в степени «никчемность».

В туалете становится шумно — подтягиваются старшеклассницы, обсуждающие будущие важные контрольные, появляются и кто помладше, все наполняется голосами, и в голове у Хинаты становится совсем пусто. Она не может выйти из кабинки, потому что что-то внутри нее сопротивляется, нашептывает, предлагая подождать, пока все не уйдут, но до конца перемены — еще десять минут.

В самой последней кабинке кто-то с периодичностью нажимает на спуск. Хината слышит журчание и представляет, как какая-нибудь девчонка сейчас выдыхает в унитаз густой сигаретный дым. Хината прижимается лбом к туалетной кабинке, дышит тяжело и сглатывает вязкую сладковатую слюну, чувствуя, как утренний омлет поднимается тугой волной. Может, ее полухрипы слышны, потому что никто не стучит, требуя освободить кабинку.

Она остро жалеет о том, что так рано спряталась в кабинке. О холодной воде, обмывшей бы лицо, остается только мечтать.  
Жалость к себе — это то самое чувство, которое помогает ей переживать все остальное. Хината ныряет в него, чуть не плача, закрывает ладонями горящее лицо и ждет-ждет-ждет…

Звонок распугивает всех. Вот тогда Хината и вываливается из кабинки, наскоро умывает лицо жидким льдом и спешит в кабинет. Голова не перестает кружиться, но она все равно набирает скорость и влетает в класс до того, как учительница информатики начинает перекличку. Хината извиняется наскоро и падает на свое место, трясущимися руками поправляя на себе пиджак.

Она весь урок хлопает ресницами, не понимая, о чем рассказывают у интерактивной доски.

— Выглядишь плохо, — прямолинейно говорит ей Шино, как только настает перемена.  
— Не выспалась, — давясь приступом тошноты, бормочет Хината и облизывает сухие губы.

Ей не хочется объясняться ни с кем, поэтому она снова бредет в туалет, снова мочит лицо ледяной водой и старается прийти в себя. До конца перемены всего-то пара минут, и Хината бредет обратно, сквозь шумный коридор. Кто-то проносится мимо красной молнией. Узнавая в этой молнии Карин Узумаки, она молча благодарит Будду, что в этот раз обошлось без столкновений, разговоров и «эй, ты мне занимала»…

— Хината-чан! — весело восклицают сзади и шлепают по плечу.

Она шарахается в другую сторону, вжимает голову в плечи и зажмуривает глаза, потому что перед глазами снова яркая круговерть.

— Эй, ты как? — Наруто Узумаки машет у нее перед лицом ладонью.

Он выглядит взмыленным — красное лицо, пот на висках, незаправленная в штаны рубашка, повисший на правом плече хаки-рюкзак…

— Ты плохо себя чувствуешь? — интересуется он, рассматривая ее лицо и расплываясь в яркой белозубой улыбке, и нагибается к ней так, что Хината может видеть, серые крапинки на голубой радужке линз.

От Наруто пахнет кисловатым потом, арбузной жвачкой и мятно-холодным дезодорантом.

— Очень болит голова… — признается ему Хината, отступая на пару шажков назад.

В коридоре ярко и светло, слишком много людей и много шума, от этого только-только усмиренная холодной водой и дыхательной гимнастикой тошнота возвращается. Чувствуя кожей, как на них смотрят, она пытается отодвинуться еще дальше и чуть не врезается в какого-то хмурого старшеклассника. Наруто придерживает ее за локоть и подмигивает, когда она сбивчиво благодарит.

— В медпункт? — спрашивает он, пристраиваясь по ходу движения.

Хината не знает, как от него отвязаться, и поэтому просто мотает головой, стараясь показать, как ей сейчас не хочется разговаривать.

— А урок какой? — не отстает Наруто и приобнимает ее за плечи, как только Хината клонится в другую сторону.  
— Этика, — бормочет Хината и набирает воздух поглубже, чтобы медленно выдохнуть через нос.

Ей не нравится, что Узумаки движется рядом и привлекает к ней чужое внимание. Кажется, она даже может об этом сказать, только бы прошел приступ...

— А, это… фигня, — небрежно отмахивается Наруто и заглядывает ей в лицо. — Пойдешь со мной?

Она не сразу понимает, что Наруто ей предлагает, а когда понимает — удивленно качает головой, забыв, что мозг лучше так не встряхивать. Виски болезненно ноют, а голос Наруто становится отдаленно-неразборчивым. Хината видит впереди дверь своего класса, как раз звенит звонок…

Наруто придерживает ее за плечи, протискиваясь сквозь дверной проем в класс. Хината не успевает ничего подумать — тем более сказать. В глаза бьет яркий солнечный свет, кто-то присвистывает, учительница, кажется, что-то говорит…

— Изуми-сэнсей, Хинате-чан плохо, — гремит над головой его голос, встревоженный и серьезный.  
— Узумаки… — Изуми-сэнсей хмурит темные брови и сканирует Хинату взглядом.  
— Изуми-сэнсей, можно ей в медпункт? Торжественно обещаю, что доведу, — Наруто прижимает опешившую от всего этого Хинату к своему боку, обдавая ее своим запахом. — Она чуть в обморок не упала в коридоре. 

От удивления она забывает, как говорить, вскидывает голову, чтобы посмотреть нахалу в лицо и передать все мимикой, но в голове снова взрывается боль. Хината прикладывает ладонь ко лбу и пытается пройти к своей парте, но Наруто нагло придерживает ее рядом.

— Под твою ответственность, Узумаки, — недовольно разрешает Изуми-сэнсей и дергает подбородком, мол, идите уже.


	9. Этика и похищения.

Неджи тащит ее за локоть по лестнице, умудряясь ступать бесшумно в полной темноте. У него руки будто цельнометаллические — ледяные и жесткие, даже сквозь ткань очень больно. Потрясенная и не сопротивляющаяся Хината спотыкается, хватается влажной ладонью за перила, но Неджи дергает ее на себя и буквально зашвыривает на второй этаж.

— Неджи!.. — протестующе шепчут сзади с полным возмущением в мягком голосе.  
— В мою комнату, — шипит в ответ Неджи и толкает Хинату в сторону ее приоткрытой двери.

От такого Неджи все внутри мелко-мелко трясется. Хината почти не сопротивляется, когда ее заталкивают в комнату и там же попросту закрывают, шкрябнув дверью о косяк.  
Ошеломленная Хината так и остается стоять у двери, растерянно хлопая влажными ресницами. Внутри столько вопросов, но ни один из них она не успела задать. Да и не смогла бы.

Руки нервно дрожат, и Хината понимает это, когда пытается стереть набежавшие от испуга слезы со щек.

У нее не получается соображать здраво, телом завладевает тремор, левый локоть болит так, что Хината растирает пострадавшее место другой рукой.

— Эй, Та-чан, — звучит искаженный помехами голос Куро-чан — связь все еще есть и подруга ждет, — что случилось?

Хината бросается к ноутбуку и замечает, что штекер для наушников вырван из разъема. Видимо, задела, когда вставала с кровати!

— Все в порядке, Куро-чан, — бормочет она сквозь слезы обиды и испуга, — пожалуйста, давай досмотрим позже. Я… сейчас немного оказалась занята…

Хината не сразу попадает по клавишам, а когда попадает — отключает связь.  
Как только скайп с характерным звуком вырубает звонок, Хината зажимает рот ладонями и сползает на кровать.

Неджи никогда не был настолько груб с ней. Что это все значило? Кто эта девушка?   
Почему… почему из-за нее он вел себя так?

Хината слышит его шаги, приближающиеся к ее двери, и первым порывом хочет закрыться изнутри. Она не успевает — даже до того, как успевает вскочить, дверь открывается снова.  
Неджи, проскользнувший ледяной тенью внутрь, тут же ее закрывает. Ночник оставляет в комнате приятный полумрак по углам, но очерчивает желтый круг, в который попадает кровать. В этом свете у брата абсолютно сумасшедшие, будто выцветшие, глаза и сероватая кожа. Когда он двигается с места, Хината понимает, что даже не может дернуться и отползти. Мягкое и вкрадчивое сонливое оцепенение хватает ее за горло и прибивает к кровати.

До этого, оказывается, она совсем его не боялась.

— Неджи, — Хината не сдерживает всхлипа, — я не понимаю…  
— Тебя никто и не просит, — Неджи нависает над ней глыбой черного смоляного льда, и его губы разъезжаются в кошмарную ухмылку. — Ты ничего не видела. Да ведь?

Хината смотрит в его каменное жуткое лицо, видит в серых глазах страшный блеск и мелко-мелко кивает, прижимая руки к груди.

— Я ничего не видела, — жалко и напугано шепчет она и снова кивает. — Но… Кто…  
— Ты ничего не видела, — Неджи приподнимает ладонь, будто напоминая, и тут же опускает ее, пряча за спиной. — Мне повторить?

Хината мелко-мелко трясет головой, чувствуя, как на влажное лицо налипают волосы. По коже ползут стаи мурашек, и кажется, что сейчас в груди что-то вот-вот схлопнется… Тогда она разрыдается уже во весь голос, как в детстве.  
Неджи смотрит на нее молча, не мигая, и в его взгляде мелькает плохо скрываемое презрение. Он не дрожит и не трясется, держит спину ровно — даже в этой безумной ситуации.

Напоследок, перед тем, как прикрыть ее дверь, он предупреждающе щурится. В его прищуре столько обещания придушить, что Хината задыхается даже без тактильного контакта.

Она запирается за ним почти сразу, как только слышит, что его шаги затихли в другой стороне. Кутаясь в одеяло, Хината корчится, ревет, запутавшись в простыне, прячется от света, как будто он может прижечь, как это только что сделал Неджи. Но напряжение никуда не уходит, только скручивается в тугой и пружинящий от каждой мысли страшный ком под солнечным сплетением.  
Хината полночи дрожит, замерзая от страха, и когда звенит будильник — подскакивает, как ужаленная.

 

Все утро у нее трясутся руки, не помогает даже душ и завтрак. Отец замечает это и смотрит на нее холодно целых три секунды. Если он думает, что это поможет, то он ошибается. Хината прячет взгляд в тарелке и старается унять тремор. Неджи выглядит как всегда, только изредка смотрит в ее сторону короткими быстрыми выстрелами, и Хината просто хочет сползти под стол или раствориться прямо тут.  
В машине она нервно листает страницы тетради, старается не поднимать взгляд, чтобы случайно не цепляться им за двоюродного брата.

В голове сотни импульсов собираются в две точки в висках и сдавливают, будто кто-то приложил к ним два магнита. Легкая дурнота кружит голову, и даты просто перемешиваются в кашу.  
Хината до слез ненавидит свой слабохарактерный организм, который после мощного эмоционального всплеска выдает ей мигрень и тошноту.

Будто ей мало.

 

В школе ее состояние замечает Шино и сразу же спрашивает, все ли в порядке. От его спокойного, даже ровного тона Хината вдруг осознает: все лучше, чем она могла предполагать еще вчера.

— Да, конечно… — собрав все силы в кулачок, отвечает она и даже старается улыбнуться.

Солнце льется ей на левую сторону лица. Улыбка выходит некрасиво-натянутой.  
Шино не оценивает попытку и скептично поводит углами губ. Но звонок отсекает свободное время, и начинается история.

Голова раскалывается, кажется, проведи контур, приложи к макушке гвоздь острием, легонько стукни — и череп разломится на две идеальные половинки. Утреннее солнце навязчиво лезет в левый глаз, щекочет щеку и нагревает висок.  
Когда перед глазами начинают плыть зеленые едко-цитрусовые пятна, Хината прижимает ладони к лицу, старается дышать глубже. Получается плохо, и она упирается невидящим взглядом в доску.

Ощущение, что на плечах сейчас рыжая толстовка Наруто Узумаки. Иначе почему историчка прожигает взглядом точку на ее лбу?

Изнутри не лучше — пожирает легкая, но навязчивая тошнота. Зубастая и склизкая липучая дрянь вкрадчиво царапает желудок и пробирается по пищеводу вверх.

— …рядке?

Хината ошалело смотрит на невозмутимого Шино и мотает головой, делая вид, что с ее лицом все в порядке. На самом деле, это не так, потому что теперь она становится такой же скуластой пандой, как и Неджи, с поправкой на то, что щеки у нее все же есть…  
При промелькнувшем в голове имени брата желудок замирает в неприятной и ледяной невесомости.

— Да, — тихо шепчет она с опозданием и вжимает голову в плечи, когда лазерный взгляд учительницы прожигает ей точку во лбу снова.

Ее нещадно тошнит всю перемену, а вьющийся неподалеку Киба орет так, что в ушах звенит. Маркие пятна перед глазами как в дополненной реальности полыхают рыжим и сжимаются в цветастые шары.

Хината отсиживает несколько одинаково-тошнотворных уроков и только в большой перерыв забивается в туалет, в угол с раковинами для умывания, и долго полощет лицо в ледяной воде. Виски намокают, с подбородка капает, а стоящая рядом старшеклассница, только что подкрасившая губы бесцветным блеском, косится с брезгливым недоумением.

Правильно, зрелище то еще. Хината еще раз умывает белое с прозеленью лицо и бредет в первую кабинку, падает на сиденье, прикрытое сверху белой крышкой, неряшливо вытирает ледяные щеки рукавом пиджака.

Ее до смерти напугал старший брат, она не выспалась и теперь ее тошнит потому, что нервы в степени «никчемность».

В туалете становится шумно — подтягиваются старшеклассницы, обсуждающие будущие важные контрольные, появляются и кто помладше, все наполняется голосами, и в голове у Хинаты становится совсем пусто. Она не может выйти из кабинки, потому что что-то внутри нее сопротивляется, нашептывает, предлагая подождать, пока все не уйдут, но до конца перемены — еще десять минут.

В самой последней кабинке кто-то с периодичностью нажимает на спуск. Хината слышит журчание и представляет, как какая-нибудь девчонка сейчас выдыхает в унитаз густой сигаретный дым. Хината прижимается лбом к туалетной кабинке, дышит тяжело и сглатывает вязкую сладковатую слюну, чувствуя, как утренний омлет поднимается тугой волной. Может, ее полухрипы слышны, потому что никто не стучит, требуя освободить кабинку.

Она остро жалеет о том, что так рано спряталась в кабинке. О холодной воде, обмывшей бы лицо, остается только мечтать.  
Жалость к себе — это то самое чувство, которое помогает ей переживать все остальное. Хината ныряет в него, чуть не плача, закрывает ладонями горящее лицо и ждет-ждет-ждет…

Звонок распугивает всех. Вот тогда Хината и вываливается из кабинки, наскоро умывает лицо жидким льдом и спешит в кабинет. Голова не перестает кружиться, но она все равно набирает скорость и влетает в класс до того, как учительница информатики начинает перекличку. Хината извиняется наскоро и падает на свое место, трясущимися руками поправляя на себе пиджак.

Она весь урок хлопает ресницами, не понимая, о чем рассказывают у интерактивной доски.

— Выглядишь плохо, — прямолинейно говорит ей Шино, как только настает перемена.  
— Не выспалась, — давясь приступом тошноты, бормочет Хината и облизывает сухие губы.

Ей не хочется объясняться ни с кем, поэтому она снова бредет в туалет, снова мочит лицо ледяной водой и старается прийти в себя. До конца перемены всего-то пара минут, и Хината бредет обратно, сквозь шумный коридор. Кто-то проносится мимо красной молнией. Узнавая в этой молнии Карин Узумаки, она молча благодарит Будду, что в этот раз обошлось без столкновений, разговоров и «эй, ты мне занимала»…

— Хината-чан! — весело восклицают сзади и шлепают по плечу.

Она шарахается в другую сторону, вжимает голову в плечи и зажмуривает глаза, потому что перед глазами снова яркая круговерть.

— Эй, ты как? — Наруто Узумаки машет у нее перед лицом ладонью.

Он выглядит взмыленным — красное лицо, пот на висках, незаправленная в штаны рубашка, повисший на правом плече хаки-рюкзак…

— Ты плохо себя чувствуешь? — интересуется он, рассматривая ее лицо и расплываясь в яркой белозубой улыбке, и нагибается к ней так, что Хината может видеть, серые крапинки на голубой радужке линз.

От Наруто пахнет кисловатым потом, арбузной жвачкой и мятно-холодным дезодорантом.

— Очень болит голова… — признается ему Хината, отступая на пару шажков назад.

В коридоре ярко и светло, слишком много людей и много шума, от этого только-только усмиренная холодной водой и дыхательной гимнастикой тошнота возвращается. Чувствуя кожей, как на них смотрят, она пытается отодвинуться еще дальше и чуть не врезается в какого-то хмурого старшеклассника. Наруто придерживает ее за локоть и подмигивает, когда она сбивчиво благодарит.

— В медпункт? — спрашивает он, пристраиваясь по ходу движения.

Хината не знает, как от него отвязаться, и поэтому просто мотает головой, стараясь показать, как ей сейчас не хочется разговаривать.

— А урок какой? — не отстает Наруто и приобнимает ее за плечи, как только Хината клонится в другую сторону.  
— Этика, — бормочет Хината и набирает воздух поглубже, чтобы медленно выдохнуть через нос.

Ей не нравится, что Узумаки движется рядом и привлекает к ней чужое внимание. Кажется, она даже может об этом сказать, только бы прошел приступ...

— А, это… фигня, — небрежно отмахивается Наруто и заглядывает ей в лицо. — Пойдешь со мной?

Она не сразу понимает, что Наруто ей предлагает, а когда понимает — удивленно качает головой, забыв, что мозг лучше так не встряхивать. Виски болезненно ноют, а голос Наруто становится отдаленно-неразборчивым. Хината видит впереди дверь своего класса, как раз звенит звонок…

Наруто придерживает ее за плечи, протискиваясь сквозь дверной проем в класс. Хината не успевает ничего подумать — тем более сказать. В глаза бьет яркий солнечный свет, кто-то присвистывает, учительница, кажется, что-то говорит…

— Изуми-сэнсей, Хинате-чан плохо, — гремит над головой его голос, встревоженный и серьезный.  
— Узумаки… — Изуми-сэнсей хмурит темные брови и сканирует Хинату взглядом.  
— Изуми-сэнсей, можно ей в медпункт? Торжественно обещаю, что доведу, — Наруто прижимает опешившую от всего этого Хинату к своему боку, обдавая ее своим запахом. — Она чуть в обморок не упала в коридоре. 

От удивления она забывает, как говорить, вскидывает голову, чтобы посмотреть нахалу в лицо и передать все мимикой, но в голове снова взрывается боль. Хината прикладывает ладонь ко лбу и пытается пройти к своей парте, но Наруто нагло придерживает ее рядом.

— Под твою ответственность, Узумаки, — недовольно разрешает Изуми-сэнсей и дергает подбородком, мол, идите уже.


	10. Тот, кто волнуется.

Возможно, судьба усаживает на качели и раскачивает, подбрасывая с каждым толчком все выше. Хината ничем иным не объясняет свое везение.  
Изуми-сэнсей не проверяет, никто не требует зайти в учительскую, ничто не предвещает прозрачно-морозный отцовский гнев по приезду домой.

Неджи не ждет ее у машины, как всегда бывает после уроков. Мотаро-сан, их водитель, грузный мужчина с ранней проседью на висках, проясняет ситуацию:  
— Неджи-сан сказал, что у него дела, и чтобы мы его не ждали.

У него спокойный тон с примесью легкой доброжелательности. Мотаро-сан всегда прибавляет к их именам уважительный суффикс. Так положено, отец не терпит фамильярностей, но Хинате кажется, что на месте Мотаро-сан она не смогла бы без улыбки добавлять к имени школьницы уважительное «сан».

В салоне без Неджи — тепло. И даже апельсиновый ароматизатор кажется правильным, без хрустких морозных ноток. Незачем прятаться за тетрадями и учебниками, за наушниками и опущенными веками. Двадцать минут до дома она проводит за музыкой, а не за учебником (этики, например). Пианино в наушниках звучит особенно торжественно, а Хината опирается виском и щекой об стекло окна и смотрит, как мелькает городской пейзаж снаружи. Ей до непривычности тепло и спокойно, даже приятно и даже хочется думать, что дальше будет так же. Это редкое чувство осознания, что не все в ее жизни будет дышать на нее льдом, посещает Хинату скорее после хорошо написанных и буквально выстраданных контрольных. Очень странно, что прогулы обладают таким же свойством.

Дома пусто и тихо — отца нет, Ханаби, наверное, осталась на дополнительные. У нее совсем другая школа, с уклоном в биологию и химию, и Ханаби находит любой повод, чтобы остаться в ней подольше. Иногда, задумываясь об этом, Хината вспоминает, что младшая сестра пускай и имеет большую свободу и большее благоволение отца, на самом деле не любит их строгий уклад жизни. Ханаби яркая, блестящая, как рассветное нежное солнце, улыбчивая и верткая, ей в ледяной гостиной за столом тесно, холодно. Она дома только вечерами, учит уроки, наверное. Так — гуляет с многочисленными друзьями, ее профили в соцсетях полнятся фотографиями, и везде Ханаби улыбается так, как никогда не улыбается дома.

Дом пустой, домработницы, безмолвной тени Юширо-сан нет. На залитой солнечным светом кухне Хината разворачивается хозяйкой, взбалтывая густое тесто для пухлых блинчиков. Готовит она редко, только когда дома — как сегодня — никого нет. Но музыка, не смотря на то, что слышать ее может только Хината, все равно стоит на минимальной громкости.  
Под палец попадается старая подборка, которые Куро-чан часто составляет для нее, а сама Хината часто оставляет их на потом и, получается, что копит целыми часами непрерывного звука.

Может, зря. Куро-чан составляет из разного что-то особенно-цельное. Мягкий инди-рок перетекает в латиноамериканские мотивы вкрадчиво, так, что Хината даже не сразу понимает, почему пританцовывает — бедра мягко выписывают полудуги, плечи вздрагивают, а рукам хочется выронить венчик и вскинуться над головой. Тлетворное влияние Хината перебарывает, хотя все равно двигается в такт, совершенно этого не замечая.  
Переворачивая блинчик румяной и рыжей стороной вверх, она улыбается, потому что латиноамериканскую танцевальную песню сменяет пронзительная баллада.

Уже в своей комнате, устроившись за столом, в своем кресле-стуле, Хината на пробу пишет Куро-чан:  
<b>«Ты уже проснулась?».</b>

<b>«Я и в школу сходить успела»,</b> — тут же выдает Куро-чан, оказавшаяся онлайн.

<b>«А я и блинчики пожарить»</b>, — дразнится по-доброму Хината и откусывает от политого кленовым сиропом (вообще, это был сироп дяди, но…) блинчика кусочек.

<b>«Нет уж, у тебя ничего не выйдет»,</b> — отправляет ей сердитое сообщение Куро-чан и сопровождает его мрачным смайлом.

Снова на диете.

<b>«Нет так нет. Как ты? Как твоя рука? Что говорят врачи?», </b>— легкомысленно двигает плечами под легкую музыку, которую включает в комнате, Хината и прикусывает вместо блинчика губу.

Почему бы сейчас судьбе не подбросить ее вверх, чего стоит? Да даже не ее — Куро-чан. Для нее соревнования — вторая (или третья, если считать виртуал) жизнь. Куро-чан — это всезнайство, это непрошибаемый оптимизм и улыбка в любое время суток, в любую погоду и в любое настроение. Злая, кривая, насмешливая, осторожная — Куро-чан улыбается по-разному. В ее голосе, изредка, по скайпу, Хината слышит эти отголоски чужих улыбок, ловит их с жадностью, пускай чаще всего они не ей. Ей — сожаление и тепло, ей — мягкий и чуть наглый тон. Хината ставит это на острие угла, игнорируя, что Куро-чан умеет быть безжалостной, бьющей в больное и едкой и с ней. У всех есть темные стороны, знает Хината. А у кого-то они даже лицевые.

<b>«Иду на поправку. Придется разрабатывать связки и быть осторожной, но… еще недельку, и можно будет спалить лангет на ринге»,</b> — Куро-чан полна настроения.

Что-то невидимое, свернувшееся туго под грудью, отпускает, и Хината выдыхает с легкостью.

<b>«Знаешь, я волнуюсь за тебя больше, чем за свой итоговый балл по алгебре. Это нечестно»,</b> — печатает она с улыбкой на вспотевшем от облегчения лице.

<b>«Но я тоже за тебя волнуюсь! Как там наш план? Или ты его завалила?»</b>, — мгновенно откликается подруга, и Хината готова поспорить: этот вопрос у нее давно был на языке.

<b>«Ну я подумала и решила, что лучше подождать. А еще, кажется, она больше меня не замечает», </b>— нагло врет Хината в последнем предложении, потому что совершенно не хочет делиться с Куро-чан тем, что сегодня произошло.

Куро-чан это точно не понравится. Карин, представленная Хинатой, и правда вряд ли могла понравиться кому-то. Хината не любила приукрашивать, но тогда, напуганная и растерянная, кажется, все-таки… приукрасила.

<b>«Признайся, ты просто зассала»,</b> — ехидно и по-хамски печатает ей ответ Куро-чан.

Слэнг она не цензурит.

<b>«Неправда, я просто решила, что лучше разобраться. Вдруг она просто сама отстанет. Ну и отстала».

«Будь настороже. Если она захочет тебя поцеловать, то кричи. А если все-таки поцелует, то я приеду и сниму с нее скальп»</b>, — Куро-чан дополняет сообщение анимированным двигающимся топором, опускающимся на забрызганный кровью пень.

Слухи о Карин Узумаки были не для ушей Куро-чан.

Хината начинает это понимать сейчас и, пускай ничего страшного в том, что Куро-чан знает немного больше о странной старшекласснице, чем раньше… Что-то Хинату все-таки грызет.  
Задумываясь над этим глубже, она понимает, что Карин Узумаки уже не тот самый блик в дальнем углу коридора, не мелькнувшие перед носом рыжие волосы — человек. Плохо знакомый, странный и местами неприятный, но человек. Пускай она целуется, с кем хочет и где хочет, Хината не должна рассказывать об этом и протягивать ниточку местных сплетен аж на другой конец страны. Вот, что грызет.

Но, если копнуть еще, глубже — так глубоко, что даже не хочется признаваться — в себе обнаруживается желание поймать на себе чужой каре-янтарный взгляд.

Что такое Хината — прозрачная луковая кожица. Что общего у нее может быть с многоцветной и острой Карин? Да ничего. Но как же приятно получать взгляд в лицо, пускай даже такой, как у Карин. Как же приятно слышать, как Наруто-кун здоровается с ней на весь коридор и улыбается широко, когда стоит рядом.  
Хината признается: ей — до беспокойного нытья в груди — хочется быть к ним чуть ближе.

<tab><i>Если бы у меня были такие друзья, может, я бы постепенно стала бы такой же</i>, думает Хината и рвет маленький пухлый блинчик на части липкими пальцами.

  
Отнести грязную посуду вниз — это непреложное правило, которое Хината всегда выполняет, в каком бы состоянии не была. Если порядок в комнате, то порядок в голове. Не сказать, что это работает, возможно, чтобы получалось, надо расставлять книги по полкам в стерильных перчатках и протирать все поверхности хлоргексидином.

На кухне, залитой солнечным светом и, немного, запахом чего-то подгорелого, Хината чуть не сталкивается с дядей. Он вертит чищенную морковку в одной руке, а второй придерживает дверцу холодильника.

Видимо, только-только вернулся — на нем все еще белая идеально выглаженная рубашка и черные брюки со стрелками. Дома он так никогда не ходит, в отличие от отца.

— А, Хината, — замечает он ее мельком и с недовольной складкой на лбу снова заглядывает в холодильник, — ты не поверишь, у нас не осталось даже вчерашнего риса…

Если дядя согласен на вчерашний рис, то он явно чувствует себя не очень хорошо.

— У меня есть тесто для блинчиков, — Хината так и не смогла его вылить, очень уж хорошим получилось, — хочешь, быстро напеку?  
— М-м-м, заманчиво, Хината, заманчиво, — дядя усмехается почти так же тонко, как и папа, только без наледи на тонких бледных губах. — Что же, надеюсь, в этот раз ты не перепутала сахар с солью…  
— Дядя, ну ты чего, я же не специально тогда, — Хината улыбается, хотя должна обидеться.

— Это у тебя от мамы. Она, когда начинала болеть, становилась невнимательной. Помню, как-то раз перепутала йодированную соль и тростниковый сахар, — дядя закрывает холодильник легким движением руки и оборачивается к Хинате с усмешкой.

Хината почти сразу убеждается — ее ждет разговор. Дядя не как папа. Он не станет давить льдом и смотреть, как на ничтожество, не станет приваривать взглядом к полу, он подберется с другой стороны, так, что и не заметишь, как все ему выложишь.  
Не смотря на кольнувшую настороженность, Хината все-таки достает маленькую кастрюльку с оставшимся тестом из холодильника и ставит на газ сковородку, дожаривает блинчиков и на дядину долю.

Он же, прислонившись поясницей к краю рабочего стола, наблюдает за ней с полуулыбкой, тонкой, непонятной, но совсем не опасной. Щурится — теплее, чем всегда. Хината поводит плечами, но не так, как под музыку, а с надеждой, что ошиблась. Разговоры с дядей ничем не лучше разговоров с отцом.

— У школьников, говорят, сейчас тяжелые времена, — дядя чуть отворачивает голову в сторону, и на его лицо, как на горную породу, смягчающим слоем ложится солнечный луч, золотя короткие и лежащие небрежно темные волосы. — Смотрю на Ханаби и удивляюсь: куда ей столько дополнительных? Дома не застанешь.  
— Она любит учиться, — тихо отвечает Хината, снимая последний блинчик со сковороды плоской лопаткой.  
— Правда? — дядя смотрит искоса, с интересом, улыбается углом губ. — Это должно быть хорошо…  
— Наверное. Я учусь хуже, чем Ханаби или Неджи, — вздыхает Хината, но без зависти, сейчас ей совсем не завидно.  
— Восстановлю справедливость — Неджи в последнее время уже не такая умница, — дядя подцепляет самый верхний и самый горячий блинчик, скатывает его рулетом и с подозрительной осторожностью откусывает половину. — М-м, Хината, прекрасно…

Похвалу она принимает с улыбкой, пряча это мелочное чувство удовлетворенности от такой ерунды.

Дядя неспешно доедает блинчики, даже не дожидается чая, с задумчивостью смотрит на бутылочку кленового сиропа, в которой до сегодняшнего дня было больше половины…

— Знаю, вы втроем не слишком дружите, — дядя ополаскивает руки под краном, вытирает их кухонным полотенцем тщательно, каждый палец по отдельности. — Но, может, ты что-нибудь знаешь — нет ли у Неджи проблем? В последнее время он на взводе. У него и свет в комнате до утра горит.

Хината, которая уже собирается сбежать в свою комнату, чувствует горячий и липкий, как тот кленовый сироп, страх, огладивший плечи. Хината опускает взгляд на подгорающий блинчик и старается избавиться от горячего и липкого неуютно огладившего плечи страха. В памяти дрожит угрожающий льдистый взгляд, странная незнакомка на кухне с синяком на лице и приказ: не лезь, это не твое дело.

— Я не знаю, — бормочет она с неприязнью, которую пытается прикрыть сожалением. — Может, он просто готовится к какой-нибудь олимпиаде? Ты же знаешь, дядя, он всегда все делает заранее…

Неджи, почему именно тебе так повезло с отцом?

Хината кусает губы и ежится, потому что дядя смотрит на нее пристально, словно хочет услышать что-то другое, словно он все знает.

— Ты не знаешь, — дядя поводит головой, щурясь в пустоту. — Эх, я тоже не знаю… Надеюсь, что я просто волнуюсь по пустякам, как и все пожилые люди.  
— Ты не пожилой, ты самый лучший, дядя, — Хината неловко улыбается и жмурится, когда твердая ладонь похлопывает ее по макушке.  
— Еще бы. Я даже сам помою за нами посуду, — Хизаши Хьюга подталкивает ее ладонью к выходу с кухни. — Сделай уроки и ложись спать пораньше. Пятница не такая тяжелая, как понедельник, но мы с тобой знаем, как иногда хочется подремать на истории.

Хината мучительно краснеет, вспоминая дурацкий случай из младшей школы, и пользуется моментом, чтобы сбежать. С дяди станется вспомнить что-нибудь еще такое.

  
Уже в своей комнате она пропускает через себя этот разговор, кусает и так искусанные губы, понимая, что изменения, которые она пропускала мимо себя, дядя подмечал. Насколько же, должно быть, волнуется за Неджи дядя…  
Но Хината не может рассказать ему ничего, потому что помнит того страшного, напугавшего ее до истерики Неджи, и понимает, что даже если захочет — не откроет рот.

Уже вечером, точнее — поздней ночью, когда все уроки уже сделаны, а спать еще не хочется, Хината старается взять себя в руки и прекратить прислушиваться к тому, что происходит в коридоре. Неджи еще не возвращался домой, и, кажется, у дяди утром (если Неджи так и не вернется) появится новый повод, чтобы волноваться за него еще больше.


	11. Где и с кем.

За столом атмосфера напряженная. Вот-вот по поверхности стола побегут трещинки-паутинки изморози. Хината заранее проводит для них маршрут взглядом. От отца вот-вот повеет льдом на всю комнату, снова будет целый снежный буран. Думать, почему, Хината может долго. От опаски, что это относится к ней и ее побегу с этики на крышу, внутри все заранее смораживается в один неоднородной и безумно колючий мутный сугроб.

За окном дымное серое утро, кажется, что солнце вот-вот выглянет из-за размазанных по небу тонких облаков. Отец не получает сотни солнечных лучей в спину, из-за чего, наверное, должен казаться менее угрожающим. Нет. Хината все еще хочет сжаться в комок. Ханаби сидит рядом с каменным лицом и уже пару раз за последние несколько минут поправляет постоянно выпадающую из-за уха прядь волос. Она сегодня оставила их распущенными.

Но Неджи за завтраком полон спокойствия и внутренней уверенности. Хината вчера уснула раньше, чем он пришел, поэтому не знает, вернулся ли двоюродный брат домой к утру или все-таки поздней ночью. Любопытство грызет ее медленно и очень упорно, но Хината не может подойти и задать вопрос или даже не подходить, а прямо в столовой, когда отец напротив, спросить:  
— Эй, Неджи, ты вернулся к часу или к пяти?

— Ты не выглядишь выспавшимся, Неджи, — замечает отец, откладывая палочки, и упирается ледяным взглядом в племянника.

Вот так выглядит начинающаяся буря.

— Потому что я не выспался, дядя, — тон у Неджи нейтральный, но слова — на грани вежливости.  
— Ты не выспался, потому что вернулся домой после часа ночи, не так ли? — отцовские пальцы медленно перебирают по столу, как проигрывают гамму на пианино, в ритм, слитно, без пропущенных «соль» и подмены не того пальца.

По спине Хинаты бегут мурашки. У Ханаби звякают хаси в пальцах. Дядя, все это время листавший что-то в планшете, поднимает голову.

— Это так, — у Неджи внутри либо все стальное, либо ему просто нечего терять, и Хината не может выбросить это из головы.

Взгляд у брата — прямой и абсолютно нейтральный.  
Вокруг становится холодно. Вот-вот посинеют ногти, Хината уверена. Отец наливается изнутри жидким и тяжелым льдом, если сейчас скажет что-нибудь — Неджи не поздоровится. Никому из них не поздоровится.

— Спасибо за вклад в воспитательную работу, — дядя не терпит и вмешивается, откладывает в сторону планшет, как отец только что — палочки, — но со своим сыном я разберусь сам.

У Ханаби напрягаются плечи. Хината ее понимает — сама готова вот-вот сползти под стол. Что ее удерживает? Короткий и жесткий взгляд Неджи, к которому она совершенно не готова. Сиденье стула становится резко-холодным. Хочется подпрыгнуть, но даже пошевелиться — сложно.

— Правила этого дома для всех, — упирается взглядом уже в него отец, говоря тише, но от этого тихого тона кажется, что на тебя сейчас что-нибудь свалится и разотрет по полу в пыль.  
— Ты мог бы найти более изящный повод, чтобы намекнуть, что нам пора съезжать, — дядя приподнимает брови с усмешкой, на него не действуют взгляды брата.  
— Я предлагаю поговорить позже, — отец хмурит брови, сводит их на переносице, и почему-то ощущение, что вот-вот будет звук от их столкновения.  
— Хорошая идея, — углы губ у дяди снова приподнимаются одним легким движением, но этой улыбке, Хината знает, верить не стоит.

Машина тормозит у школы ровно в тот момент, когда Хината уже решает, что дышать в салоне невозможно, и собирается попросить Мотаро-сана приоткрыть окно. Апельсиновый запах, такой любимый везде, кроме этого салона, душит. От Неджи, сидящего впереди, во все стороны прет густым раздражением. Невыносимые двадцать минут волнения за дядю и его разговор, за себя и даже за дурацкого Неджи, решившего пойти на конфронтацию с ее отцом.

Хината вываливается под серое небо первой, захлопывает за собой дверь слишком громко и срывается с места, торопясь войти в школу. Ноги чуть не заплетаются, лоб и виски — она чувствует — взмокли. Жарко. Хочется прокашляться.

У ворот она натыкается на чей-то взгляд и все-таки спотыкается.

— Эй, ну что такое, Хината-чан, — Наруто поддается вперед и ловко поддерживает ее за локти, притягивает к себе поближе. — Ты как я с физры.

Хината открывает рот, думая, что ответить, а потом закрывает, потому что в голову ничего не идет. Наруто, нависающий над ней солнечной тенью в пасмурный день, звучно фыркает. Рядом слышится смешок Карин. Где-то сзади все это непотребство наверняка видит брат. Нужно, чтобы ноги пришли в движение, но Хината не может заставить себя двинуться. Наруто щелкает пальцами у нее перед лицом. Пальцы у него заляпаны чем-то цветным.

— Все в порядке? — он ошеломляюще серьезен и говорит тише, чем всегда, смотрит внимательно.  
— Д-да, мне надо… надо… идти, — Хината сбивается, бормочет и чувствует спиной, что брат сзади.  
— А. Ну хорошо. Пойдем. Провожу тебя до класса, — Наруто лихо встрепывает самому себе лимонно-соломенные волосы и прихватывает ее за плечи.

Сзади раздается холодное покашливание.

— Не лезь к ней, Узумаки, — высокомерный голос Неджи разливается внутри у Хинаты паникой. — Руки убери.  
— А то что? — Наруто вскидывается, расходится хитрой ухмылкой по шву губ, и от этого бросает в дрожь. — Не можешь позаботиться о своей сестре сам, дай позаботиться другим.  
— Ну-ну, давайте, подеритесь прямо тут, — Карин отлипает от прутьев ограды, на которые опиралась, и подплывает поближе к Наруто, всем видом показывая, что это был призыв.  
— Я… я лучше сама, — перепуганная Хината умудряется вывернуться из-под руки Узумаки Наруто и мгновенно ввинчивается в поток школьников, чтобы никто не успел сцапнуть и потянуть обратно.

Спустя секунду это кажется ей настолько трусливым поступком, что хочется отмотать время и не сбежать, а четко сказать кому-то из них: спасибо, я в порядке, мне пора, а вам, кстати, пора тоже, потому что сейчас начнутся уроки. Но она вплывает в холл, разувается и с этим холодным ощущением в солнечном сплетении шлепает по лестнице, чтобы попасть в свой кабинет.

Трусиха, какая ты мерзкая трусиха, шипит она самой себе и стискивает в пальцах толстый ремешок сумки, что, если они подерутся, все из-за тебя, дурацкая ты… дура!

— Бледная, — сразу замечает Шино, проводя по ней сухим взглядом, хмурит брови.  
— Я не завтракала, — находится она и отвечает так только потому, что думает совершенно не о словах Шино. В такие моменты отвечать получается без привычного жалкого стеснения.  
— Хьюга, поделюсь батончиком, — рядом мгновенно вырастает Киба и скалится, как ему кажется, соблазняюще, машет сникерсом.

Шино поворачивает голову, и этот оскал с Кибы слезает, как обгоревшая кожа.

— Нет, она не вызовется на пересказ, — скучно декламирует Шино. — Сникерс можешь оставить.

Сидящий (лежащий на парте) впереди Шикамару сардонически хмыкает. Хината замечает, что он даже накрылся пиджаком. Из-под его головы выглядывает учебник по биологии. Это забавно, что Шикамару может пролежать так хоть весь урок, и никакой учитель его не тронет. Может, потому, что Шикамару всегда знает ответы, пускай и всегда говорит, что ему запарно открывать рот.

— Бля, Шино…  
— Вали, — коротко бросает ему ее сосед и смотрит в упор.

От этого взгляда ощущение, что по тебе ползает сразу сотня мурашек. Хината, которая такой взгляд на себе никогда не испытывала, все равно ведет плечами. Потому что Киба как-то тускнеет, цыкает и зло бросает:  
— Она что, сама ответить не может? Чего ты вечно лезешь? Вы встречаетесь, что ли?  
— Кое-кто ревнует, — тихо гнусавит на весь класс Ким Хайди. Ей только нужен повод, чтобы подогреть конфликт и взбесить Кибу.  
— Эй! — рявкает Киба, разворачиваясь, и сникерс в его пальцах становится бесформенным комом.  
— Заткнитесь все, — растекшийся по парте Шикамару поднимет голову и даже разворачивается в их сторону. Прозвеневший звонок он встречает с неожиданным энтузиазмом: — Ну наконец-то.

Почти сразу же в класс врывается взмыленная учительница биологии. У Кибы нет вариантов, кроме как вернуться на свое место. Но напоследок он обдает их мерзким взглядом, будто лепит какой-то ярлык.  
Как только начинается урок, Хината, обнаруживая, что все это время комкала в ладонях край юбки, медленно расслабляется. Шино мажет по ней своим привычно-спокойным взглядом и отводит его. Это совсем не тот прибивающий-тебя-как-пыль-к-земле прищур, но у нее все равно взмокает спина.

— С-спасибо, — шепчет она, когда учительница биологии роняет папку с распечатками на пол, и ей становится не до них.

У Шино слегка дергается плечо. Короткое и безразличное движение. Хината, понимая, что для него это не стоит ничего, старается улыбнуться. Но получается не очень.

То ли карма не на стороне Кибы, то ли система продуцентов, редуцентов и консументов куда сложнее, чем все считают, но на этом уроке у Инузуки Кибы очередной провал. Когда одноклассник затихает, переставая нести чушь в ответ на заданный вопрос, на весь класс слышен громкий хмык Хайди. Вот тогда под прицелом оказывается и она. Но Ким Хайди явно готовилась, поэтому Киба не может посмеяться над ней в ответ.

Перемена значит, что сейчас все закрутится снова. Хината собирается поискать наушники, чтобы не слышать, как Киба снова лезет на рожон. Но случайный взгляд в сторону двери, и она уже сползает по спинке стула вниз. Только никакая карма или удача не собирается поворачиваться к ней лицом.

Неджи прислоняется к косяку двери плечом, смотря на нее коротко. Он ничего не говорит. Только смотрит. Но уже от этого Хинате хочется раствориться в пространстве или сделать вид, что его не заметила. Ни первое, ни второе неосуществимо, поэтому, она медленно встает.  
Почему брат приходит к ней на перемене? Только потому, что у него есть срочный разговор. И кто такая Хината, чтобы сказать ему: «нет»?

Появление Неджи оживляет класс. Какие-то девчонки сзади (может, те, что постоянно раскладывают выкройки на ее парте?) очаровательно хихикают. Но Хината знает, что брат на них даже не посмотрит.

Опоздали, девочки, у него уже все есть, думает она с неуместным ехидством, когда первой выходит в шумный коридор.

Неджи мгновенно оказывается рядом и чуть впереди, так, чтобы идущие навстречу их огибали. Когда она идет с братом, так и случается.  
Хината цепляется взглядом за что угодно: за отвратительно-сиреневый рюкзак какой-то старшеклассницы, за след ладони на окне, за проходящую мимо учительницу этики… Только бы не смотреть на Неджи.

Когда они оказываются почти в конце коридора, брат отходит к подоконнику, около которого никого нет. Хината встает рядом, лицом, сводит руки за спиной, сцепив их в замок, и готовится. Слушать. С Неджи по-другому не получается.

— Где ты вчера была на этике? — смотря сверху-вниз, сразу переходит к делу он.

Холод ползет по ободку ушей и медленно гладит шею. Знает. Неджи все знает. Эта мысль доводит Хинату до образовавшейся в животе пустоты, ледяной и головокружительной. Ей кажется, что жизнь на этом кончается. Неджи все расскажет. Отец сейчас на взводе — отчитал брата за завтраком, а если и про нее что-то узнает…

— Я… я… в медпункте… — шепчет обсохшими губами Хината, смотря жалобно. — Болела голова.  
— В медпункте не помогли, и ты пошла на крышу? — Неджи приподнимает брови с высокомерной насмешкой. — Хината, ты в себе?

Это ты не в себе, лихорадочно прикусывает она губу, ты сам тащишь в наш дом неизвестно кого, ты гуляешь до поздней ночи, какой же ты двуличный, братец.

Она цепляется за светлый блик где-то сзади Неджи. Зрение фокусируется на шевелюре Наруто Узумаки. Он замечает ее, взмахивает ладонью и даже сворачивает… Хината мгновенно переводит взгляд на все еще ждущего ответ и постепенно раздражающегося Неджи. Его глаза становятся прозрачно-серыми щелями.

Краем глаза заметно, что Наруто все ближе — подмигивает голубым глазом.

Пожалуйста, нет, только не сейчас, просит Хината и вздрагивает, когда брат скрещивает руки на груди.

Манжет на правом рукаве испачкан в чернилах. Почему она цепляется за эту мелочь, когда нужно искать выход?

Пожалуйста, почему бы Наруто не свернуть, разве он не видит…

— И с кем? — понимая, что не ответит, продолжает Неджи, презрительно кривит губы. — С этой шлюховатой Узумаки и ее братцем?

Наруто замирает за его спиной. На его скулах медленно взбухают желваки. Он вдруг громко фыркает и резким движением разворачивает не ожидавшего этого Неджи к себе. Его рука дергается одним мягким и вкрадчивым движением. Хината закрывает лицо руками, вжимая голову в плечи.

Глухой удар, шлепок кулака о чью-то кожу, она слышит будто издалека. Но звук все-таки наваливается на нее и оглушает.

— Кого ты назвал шлюховатой? — в голосе Наруто Узумаки сейчас нет ничего, кроме одного сплошного бешенства.

Хината опускает руки только потому, что они вдруг тяжелеют, будто кто-то заполняет кости бетонным раствором. Она совершенно не хочет это видеть, но сцена врезается в память четко. Брат с отвернутой в сторону головой и разбитой губой. Наруто с потемневшими от злости глазами, многообещающе хрустящий пальцами. Собирающиеся вокруг них ученики. Наполнившие коридор шепотки. Взгляды — на нее, на Неджи, на Наруто.

К горлу подкатывает тошнота. Хината приоткрывает рот, чтобы вдохнуть, но не может. От ощущения, что сейчас что-то будет, колени становятся мягкими. Хочется что-то сказать самой, хотя бы попросить: не надо, не деритесь, он просто дурак, Наруто-кун, не обращай внимания... Но она молчит, потому что до смерти боится выдавить из себя хотя бы звук.

Проходит, может, секунда.

Прислонившийся к подоконнику Неджи медленно, тыльной стороной ладони, стирает с подбородка подтеки крови.  
И вбивается в Наруто одним коротким точным движением.


	12. Не надо дважды.

Это то, от чего хочется сжаться, оглохнуть и исчезнуть. К горлу подступает тошнота. Хината не может сделать ни-че-го.  
Ее двоюродный брат сбивает кулаки о ее неудавшегося друга. Но от одного только звука рычания, который издает Наруто, изворачиваясь и прикладывая Неджи о пол броском, все начинает трястись.

Они что, звери?

Если еще несколько минут назад она кажется себе беспомощной и считает это апогеем, то она ошибается. Апогей — вот он, в треске одежде и неразборчивых ругательствах, в короткой серии ударов и в коротком веере кровавых брызг.  
Никто не пытается их разнять — никто из тех, кто столпился вокруг! Хината готова кричать, почти открывает рот, чтобы сделать это, потому что так нельзя! Это отчаянное ощущение беспомощности заставляет ее набрать воздуха и.

— Разошлись! — гремит математик, вклиниваясь между дерущимися, оттаскивает за шиворот Наруто, теряет в процессе запонку, покатившуюся по полу.  
— Все по кабинетам! Для кого звонок? — закладывает в ушах от голоса физрука, а сам физрук в захвате придавливает дернувшегося Неджи к полу. — Хьюга, уймись! Хьюга номер два!..

Хината вздрагивает, понимая, что это ей.

— Предупредите медсестру, что сейчас к ней поступят два почти половозрелых кретина с травмами легкой степени тяжести, — совсем не кратко, но с потрясающей брезгливостью цедит Джиро-сэнсей, у которого от идеального пробора есть теперь только воспоминания.

Не нужно повторять дважды, чтобы ноги пришли в движение. Толпа успевает схлынуть, и Хината рвется по коридору, стуча подошвами балеток. Ей нельзя оборачиваться, нельзя быть медленнее, чем сейчас. Сзади избитый Наруто с заляпанным кровью воротником рубашки, с размазанной по подбородку кровью и Неджи с заплывающим синяком под глазом.

Пока голова в тумане — ноги перебирают ступеньки. Хината врывается в медпункт и, задыхаясь, пересказывает все медсестре дословно. Медсестра, пожилая женщина с невозмутимо-добродушным лицом, вздыхает.

— Постой минуту, успокоительного дам, — вздыхает она, рассматривая Хинату сочувственно. — Ты же вся белая, девочка. Из-за тебя передрались?

Хината мотает головой, чувствуя, как по щекам ее хлещут пряди волос. Внутри — пружина, скрежещет и дрожит. Если распрямится, то пробьет что-нибудь острым концом. Не из-за нее. Из-за Карин.

Везде, везде эта Карин Узумаки или ее брат, куда не оглянись. Хината грызет губы, запивая собственный раздрай успокоительным. У него резкий привкус каких-то трав, на запах — женьшень, на вид — прозрачные капли, растворенные в воде.  
Они не помогают. Ничего не меняется, чуда не происходит, успокоение не опускается на голову водонепроницаемым капюшоном. Хината все еще хочет сбежать, спрятаться, тем более, что слышит, как к кабинету приближаются звуки разных шагов.

— Иди-ка ты на урок, — медсестра забирает у нее стакан и встречает вошедшего первым физрука тревожным взглядом. — Ох, мальчики, да вы совсем с ума посходили!

Повторять дважды? Нет, это сегодня не для нее. Хината протискивается мимо загородившего проем Неджи (физрук держит его крепко, за плечо), чувствует запах пота, смешанный с дезодорантом, и железистый — крови.

Ее не видят. Двоюродный брат косит взглядом — острым и жестоким — в сторону Наруто. О чем думает Хината, так это о том, что и физрук, и математик не дадут им передраться снова.

Путь на урок прерывается. Успокоительное не действует или имеет накопительный эффект или просто действует едва-едва, но Хината едва не сползает на пол в пустынном коридоре, кусая губы, смахивает слезы и врывается в женский туалет смерчем, подставляет под холодную воду руки, умывается, сдавленно глотает рыдания и никак не может забыть кровавые разводы, страшный взгляд брата, рычание Наруто.

Это все та пружина — давит, колет острым концом и заставляет со страхом ждать, когда расправится.

Хината заставляет себя прекратить — полощет ладони и лицо в обмораживающей кожу воде бессчетное количество раз. Вытирая лицо рукавом, она меньше всего думает о том, как возвращаться в класс с красными глазами и… кажется, вообще не думает.

Плевать на все это, решает она и сползает по стенке, трет влажное лицо намокшим рукавом пиджака. Сумасшедшая, но об этом она подумает позже.

Сейчас — только бы никто не зашел. Какая-нибудь учительница. Вот о чем еще одна вертящаяся в голове мысль, поглощающая собой даже короткий приступ апатии, как какой-нибудь врожденный инстинкт. Может, и инстинкт.  
Лучше не становится. Потому что, когда чужие шаги, явно приближающиеся к туалету, звучат совсем близко, Хината понимает: она не успевает встать.

Но, может, это крохотное маковое зернышко везения падает ей в ладони?  
Размытая фигура с темными короткими волосами, вплывшая в туалет, — это Ким Хайди, и узнает ее Хината по голосу.

— Ты мокрая, — констатирует она сухо и приседает на корточки рядом, заглядывает в лицо. — Плачешь во время информатики в женском туалете?

Это странно, но желание снова расплакаться исчезает. Зато появляется желание объяснить, что хорошего в туалетах во время урока информатики. Наверное, на этот случай есть какой-нибудь термин или какое-нибудь объяснение из курса психологии. Впрочем, сейчас совсем не до этого.  
Хината даже пытается — бормочет, сбивчиво и гнусаво, потому что нос забит от слез, потому что горло выдает не тот лад и не тот тон. Но Хайди слушает внимательно, присев на корточки рядом, осматривает Хинату сквозь тонкие черные щели матовых глаз.

— Воробей или галка, — замечает Хайди и поджимает губы, когда Хината, обомлев, глотает слова. — Ты похожа на м-м-м… мокрую и побитую жизнью птицу.  
— Побитую?.. — хлюпает носом Хината, тянется к краю раковины, чтобы опереться на него и встать.

Хайди выпрямляется, как струна, четко и свободно, цепляет за локоть и подтаскивает, давая не опрокинуть на себя керамическую посудину — она опасно дрожит под рукой. Хината благодарно кивает, чтобы не отвечать на откровенно скучающий взгляд — поворачивается к зеркалу и оправляет волосы. Они не в лучшем состоянии. Не странно, что она тоже.

— Скажу, что ты была в медпункте. Кивни, если что, — Хайди стоит за плечом темной, обрисованной четко, широкими и плавными линиями, фигурой.

Хината дрожащими пальцами собирает волосы в свободную косу, потому что для тугой, чуть ли не сводящей виски на затылке, она уже слишком напортачила. Ей не хочется знать, почему Хайди делает это — приходит и слушает, берет за локоть, стоит сзади и смотрит в ее отражение. Хината чувствует подкатывающий ком, за ним — гора из новой волны оцепенения. Шаги, это все шаги.

У Хайди закатываются глаза так, будто она вот-вот упадет в обморок — тут, сейчас и прямо на пол.

— Идем, — дергают Хинату за локоть к выходу, впереди узкая спина в идеально выглаженном пиджаке, — а то за мной сейчас кого-нибудь пошлют.

Да, на информатике и такое возможно.

Куда хуже, куда мне хуже, твердит себе Хината и со злостью на саму себя выкручивает свои пальцы.

 

Хуже есть куда, просто Хината до того момента не просчитывает, потому что перемена — это слухи. Да, никто не вызывает ее к директору (как опасается она сама), никто не спрашивает, где она была, потому что Хайди говорит сухо и скучающе, причем извинения у нее всегда получаются с таким же эмоциональным сопровождением.

Но ее никто не спасет ее так и от слухов. Хината слышит присвист Кибы — только что зашел в какой-то чат — и последующий за ним вопль:  
— Хьюга, твой брат чё, озверел?

Она физически чувствует, как полянка из разномастных голов оказывается взбаламучена. Хината прячется за наушниками, которые уже успела надеть, но в которых еще не успела впустить музыку.  
Наруто любят больше, чем Неджи, это даже не странно понимать — вот о чем думает Хината, чувствуя ласку мурашек на позвоночнике.

— Так она тебе и ответила, — ехидно цедит одна из одноклассниц, состоящих в кружке кройки и шитья. — Ты иди, у ее брата спроси: эй, ты чё, озверел?  
— Если бы вы озверели, — звучит невыносимо унылый и желающий всем смерти голос Шикамару, который почему-то лезет в этот диалог, — и друг друга загрызли…  
— Шикамару, ты двинутый, — с недовольством цыкает Киба.

Хината вглядывается в пустой тетрадный лист прямо перед собой, слева — телефон, треугольник play».

«Play» — и все утихнет. Навалится пианино. Навалится скрипка. Навалится хоть латиноамериканская попсовая ерунда, которая наверняка найдется в подборках Куро-чан в большом количестве. Но Хината не может надавить подушечкой пальца, будто это для нее слишком сложно, хотя на самом деле это просто давит на голову удушающее любопытство.  
Но больше о Неджи вслух и от Кибы — ни слова. Можно вслушиваться, можно ловить свое имя в отголосках, но пока никто не обращается к ней самой…

Идите вы все, думает она.

Мажет по сенсору.

 

Она переживает весь кошмар из того, что раньше считала мелочами из фильмов, молча. Никто не подходит и никто не спрашивает. Потому что никого не интересует, что было на самом деле, тем более, если рассказывать об этом должна она. Хината не слышит точно, но точно чувствует, что это о Неджи и о ней шепчутся у окна.

Шино, как самый лучший сосед в мире (о, почему об этом Хината задумывается только сейчас?), не спрашивает ни о чем и ни о чем не говорит. Его это не затрагивает. Если кто-то плывет по течению, кто-то барахтается в воде, кто-то тонет, то Шино безнадежно наземный.

Это ненормально, может быть, что Хината прячется от мыслей о Наруто и Неджи, о их крови, неожиданно такой горячей, закапавшей пол, о своем позорном и омерзительном бездействии за профилем Шино. Глядя насквозь, она пытается отсидеть последний урок.  
Впереди у нее ледяные апельсиновые минуты рядом с Неджи. Хината знает, что он будет зол, Хината знает, что спрячется за спинкой переднего кресла, чтобы не привлечь внимания. Это то, что ей нужно пережить, чтобы вдохнуть глубже в своей комнате.

 

Чтобы прятаться, нужно иметь распущенные волосы или козырек кепки, возможно, капюшон и сгорбленную спину. Хината не горбит спину потому, что потом не разогнется. Школьная форма не предполагает капюшона. Резинка на кончике ее лохматой косы не предполагает распущенных волос.

Ячейки для обуви почти опустошены — пятница, все спешат домой. Хината переобувается наскоро, потому что не знает, успел ли Неджи выйти раньше нее или нет. Ветер бросает ей в лицо запах улицы. Пасмурное небо укрывается тучами, пряча солнце, ершисто нагоняет прохладцу.

К машине Хината подходит второй — Неджи уже рядом, о чем-то говорит с Мотаро-саном, стоя спиной к ней. Поэтому, не сразу замечает. Но свой ледяной взгляд Хината получает с той еще отдачей. Неджи не говорит ей ничего, может, потому, что ему больно… Его лицо похоже на некрасивую маску, раскрашенную к Хеллоуину всеми оттенками синего и бордового, которые оказались под рукой.

Она ни в чем не виновата. Неджи никто не тянул за язык. Но почему у нее сейчас это внутри? Почему это ощущение, что все из-за Хинаты, прогрызает путь от солнечного сплетения до пупка?

Она отводит взгляд в сторону, потому что за это короткое время успела обморозиться. Что-то царапает виски. Что-то только что замеченное. То, что Хината уже видела.  
Поворачиваясь всем корпусом туда, где зрительный центр что-то задело, Хината вдруг находит точку, в которую можно упереться.

В отдалении от школьных ворот тонкая фигурка в ворохе теплой одежды наводит на только забытые минуты. Неджи рядом резко хлопает дверью машины и цепляет на плечо рюкзак. Рубашка на спине у двоюродного брата помята, а пиджак болтается на согнутом локте.  
Хината не сразу понимает, что Неджи уходит — и в ту сторону, где маячит короткостриженой головой та самая девчонка с их кухни!

— Хината-сан, садитесь, — добродушный Мотаро-сан отвлекает ее от саднящего чувства непрошенного любопытства. — Неджи-сан сегодня снова не с нами.


	13. Новая техника и новые разочарования.

В ладонях перекатывается ноздревато-рыжий шар. Хината растирает гладкую шкурку пальцем, но не подцепляет ногтем у места вырванного черенка. Над туалетной кабинкой горит комнатное белое солнце — ряд светодиодов на потолке. Снаружи шумят старшеклассницы, не успевшие списать физику на прошлой перемене. Это тревожит ее почти так же, как и дождь за окном. Никак.

Она проводит два дня в заледеневшем от атмосферы напряжения доме. Два выходных, за которые она должна набраться сил, выматывают ее неимоверно. Хинате нужно солнце и тепло, хотя бы эхо от голоса Наруто Узумаки — что с ним? Он в порядке?  
Но у нее есть только апельсин и шум за дверью кабинки.

Эта перемена большая, но старшеклассницы вместо того, чтобы списывать в кафетерии, списывают в туалете. От их недовольных голосов (кажется, у них не сходится какой-то там распад) у Хинаты в голове каша. Уши заткнуть нечем. Воскресенье знаменуется тем, что наушники окунаются в стакан с вишневым соком и отказываются работать, потому что хватит с них этой ерунды и этого пианино. Хината трясущимися руками сушит их феном, пытается вытрясти влагу, снимает амбушюр, снова дергается к фену… тщетно, как и вся ее надежда провести выходные хорошо.

Неджи возвращается домой ночью пятницы. Весь вечер до этого дядя и отец ругаются в кабинете. Хината не знает, о чем они говорят, но мельком видит дядю и понимает, что все серьезно. Это понимает и Ханаби и нервно забирает в свою комнату все яблоки, которые есть на кухне. Кажется, что младшую сестру не за что зацепить даже если она попадется под руку, но…

Утром субботы у дяди вздувшаяся и пульсирующая на лбу венка, напряженная челюсть и тихое бешенство в глазах. Хината сталкивается с ним на кухне и чуть не путает с отцом. Дядя, видя ее напуганное лицо, криво улыбается и советует хорошо позавтракать.  
Неджи уходит после двенадцати и не появляется дома до ночи.

Кажется, от этого должно все улечься, но атмосфера только накаляется. Хината не может отделаться от ощущения, что в этом есть и ее вина. Может, стоит рассказать дяде о той девочке? Некоторое время она всерьез об этом думает, но потом страх перед Неджи побеждает.

Хината прячется в своей комнате со связкой бананов и пытается отвлечься французскими комедиями. Ей не смешно и не интересно, но от чувства беспомощности у нее другого средства нет.

В воскресенье все практически спокойно. Неджи никуда не уходит и, кажется, проводит весь день в своей комнате. Сложно сказать, чем он занят, но в связи с некоторыми открывшимися событиями Хината не уверена, что сейчас его приоритет — это уроки.  
Сама Хината занимается — с ненавистью вгрызается в алгебру, в историю и в биологию. На стрессе у нее даже получается. Весь вечер она отдыхает и пытается расслабиться. 

Переписка с Куро-чан это рушит. Подруга возобновляет тренировки.

Естественно, так нельзя, есть рекомендации врача, которым лучше следовать, но кто такие врачи, а кто такая Куро-чан? Хината чувствует едко-кислотную злость на подругу, потому что та гробит себя из-за дурацких амбиций. К чему это все приведет, если не к новой травме? Почему Куро-чан просто не может вовремя остановиться? А ведь Хината даже не в состоянии что-то сделать — она на другом конце страны!

От этого бессилия хочется закрыть крышку ноутбука, хлопнув как следует, устроить игру в молчанку и не разговаривать с Куро-чан пару дней. Просто из противоречия! Хината не должна так делать, потому что это она нуждается в Куро-чан, а не наоборот. Но несвойственная ей вспышка подстегивает сообщить подруге все, что Хината об этом думает, и захлопнуть ноутбук.

Теперь Хинате даже некуда вернуться — ни в диалог с Куро-чан, ни домой.

Утро понедельника для двоюродного брата самое обычное, и даже скрестившиеся на нем взгляды дяди и отца не портят ему завтрак. Неджи как голубовато-прозрачный лед — пропускает все негодование сквозь себя. Сидеть с ним в машине невыносимо, и Хината едва справляется. 

Первые несколько уроков она просто плавает в бескрайнем море оцепенения. Но когда гремит большая перемена, Хината не выдерживает и запирается в туалете, прихватив с собой апельсин, хотя есть совсем не хочет. Теребит его сейчас, расковыривает ногтем шкурку и наполняет кабину кисловато-горьким солнечным запахом. Снаружи ругаются старшеклассницы — снова что-то у них не сходится, а еще снаружи (совсем снаружи, на улице) омерзительный весенний дождь. Когда еще не дробный ливень и даже не просто мочащий тротуары и крыши домов дождик, а мелкая пыльная морось, оседающая на волосах и на одежде неприятным слоем.

По такой погоде не хочется бродить по городу в поисках новых наушников. От такой погоды хочется спрятаться под каким-нибудь лоскутным пледом дикой расцветки или просто под обычным, но очень толстым одеялом (пока оно промокнет, дождь уже успеет пройти). Но Хината знает, что не сможет пережить еще одного дня в школе без звука пианино.

Внутри нее бродит страшный зверь — опаска.

Хината не знает, какие на него расставлять капканы, не умеет дышать по методикам и бормотать под нос аффирмации, чтобы приводить себя в порядок. У нее есть (были) наушники, есть клавиши под чужими виртуозными пальцами — это залог ее спокойствия. Даже если оно надуманное.

Она проводит всю перемену в этой кабинке, продрогшая и в апельсиновом соке на пальцах. Кожура отдирается только со слоем тонкой белесой кожицы, а под ней — пахучая мякоть. Хинате щиплет губы, когда она пытается съесть разлохмаченный кусочек. Искусала их до крови.

История, обрушившаяся самостоятельной, проходит расхлябанно. Хината черкает на листе бумаги, выводя даты, чертит идеальными стрелочками выводы, чтобы затереть их грифельно-черным слоем карандаша спустя минуту. У нее в голове звенящее и нежное «ничего».

Хайди подходит к ней первой, звенит связкой новых тонких и длинных сережек-цепочек в левом ухе, молча смотрит на включенный экран телефона. Хината гипнотизирует его уже минуту. Ровной колонкой список треков, которые она не может сейчас прослушать.

— У тебя подбородок липкий, — замечает Хайди почти безразлично, косо посматривает на ее телефон снова и выходит в коридор.

Хината непонимающе трогает кожу, чувствует, как подушечки пальцев склеиваются с подбородком. А казалось, что лицо чистое. Остаток перемены она тратит на пачку влажных салфеток и свой подбородок.

 

Уроки проходят мимо. Дождь за окном все еще та мерзкая морось водяной пыли. Хината прячется от перемен, уткнувшись в ленту социальной сети. Что-то внутри не дает ей вздохнуть и расслабиться, хотя перемены созданы именно для этого. Только у Хинаты ощущение, что сюда сейчас кто-нибудь ворвется, например, Карин Узумаки, и встряхнет ее за шиворот. И неважно, что это за Карин вступился Наруто, а не за Хинату. Трясти будут все равно ее.

Но никто и не думает врываться и хватать за воротник рубашки. Хината понимает это только после последнего урока. Когда уже переобувается, сама нервно посмеивается над своей мнительностью. Кому она нужна.

Дождь на улице исчезает, оставляя в воздухе запах влажного асфальта и озона. Серое небо ничуть не проясняется, но хотя бы не хныкает водяной пылью. Хината с сомнением решает: куда пойти за наушниками?

Около школы, буквально в пятнадцати минутах ходьбы, есть торговый центр. И там точно найдутся магазины электроники. Но там наверняка найдутся и одноклассники. Хината знает, что Киба обожает местное интернет-кафе, а девочки из кружка рукоделия — кино. Она не боится одноклассников, нет, но… встречаться с ними вне школы не кажется ей хорошей идеей. Киба в последнее время точит на нее зуб (на Шино, но Шино не задеть, а вот ее — легко)…

Только ехать домой, а потом — уже к вечеру — отправляться на поиски кажется совсем идиотским. Особенно если вспомнить, что завтра будет еще час истории и наверняка дадут вторую часть теста.

Решить она решает. Но когда подходит к машине, где уже ждет Мотаро-сан и Неджи, у нее чуть не отнимается язык. На ее задержку двоюродный брат реагирует приподнятыми бровями.

— Я… мне нужно… по делам, — глубоко вдыхая, на выдохе запинается Хината и уже четче добавляет: — Я сама доберусь.

Лицо у Неджи так и остается надменно-скучающим. Он безразлично поводит плечом, будто что-то с него стряхивает, и садится на переднее сиденье. Мотаро-сан вручает ей маленький белый зонт, который хранит в машине на всякий случай.

— Удачного дня, — желает он и украдкой ей подмигивает.

Блестящее плавное тело машины двигается с места и выруливает на дорогу. Хината в полном оцепенении провожает его взглядом и чувствует, как от груди медленно отступает ледяной зверь.

Над ней серое небо, хмурое, будто невыспавшееся, под ногами плоские и блестящие лужи. Вокруг — расходящиеся по домам школьники. Внутри медленно наполняющееся водой спокойствия озеро. Хината вдыхает, не боится расплескать и коротко улыбается, сразу же пряча лицо в ладонях. Вдыхает поглубже и разворачивается в другую сторону.

От облегчения, что сейчас не нужно возвращаться домой с Неджи и вообще — домой, ей хочется держать спину прямой, а подбородок приподнятым. Да и вообще — улыбаться, смеяться и не прятать себя в звуках пианино!

Висящая на сгибе локтя сумка неудобно тянет вниз, и рука затекает. Хината с легкой завистью смотрит на маячащих впереди старшеклассниц — у них за плечами болтаются рюкзаки. Кто бы мог подумать, что сумка окажется настолько неудобной… Впрочем, это все-таки мелочи.

Она резво перебирается через дорогу, простояв у светофора минуты две, проходит сквозь небольшой сквер, выходит по другую сторону, снова переходит дорогу. Торговый центр чуть дальше, если пройти мимо ряда небольших магазинчиков с одеждой и пары кафе. Хината цокает крохотными каблучками туфель по мостовой, легко избегает столкновений со спешащими людьми, чувствует, что над головой горит ее личное солнце.

В торговый центр она влетает полная воодушевления и сразу же оглядывается в поисках карты. Электроники два отдела — один на третьем этаже, второй на первом. Хината минует маленькие магазинчики со сладостями и красивую витрину кофейни — сначала наушники. Она не знает, какие хочет. И поэтому, когда перед ней расстилается целый длинный ряд из вариантов, Хината задумывается. Таких, какие раньше были у нее, тут нет.

Она разглядывает, присматривается, читает характеристики, задумывается о беспроводных… Даже выбирает себе несколько финалистов. Пока не слышит знакомый смех.

Кожа на спине мгновенно влажнеет. Хината мельком оглядывается и понимает, что не ошиблась. В магазин вваливаются яркие и шумные Узумаки, оба встрепанные и с влажными волосами и плечами. У Карин разводы черного под глазами. Наруто звучно чихает, сгибаясь пополам, шмыгает носом, и видно, что его штанины до колен мокрые. Охранник, стоящий у рамок, смотрит на них с едва скрываемой брезгливостью.

С Хинаты смывает все настроение, будто снова начался тот мерзкий дождь. Она отворачивается к витрине снова, но недостаточно быстро. Потому что Наруто Узумаки ее замечает. По его заплывшему от синяков лицу ползет улыбка. Хината видит только ее край, а потом впивается взглядом в наушники. Ей уже их и не хочется. Какая разница, какие?   
Взять вон те, черные — и к кассе…

Шаги Наруто хлюпают бодро и явно в ее сторону. Хината прихватывает коробку с наушниками и уже разворачивается, собираясь проскользнуть мимо, но наталкивается взглядом на недовольную Карин. У нее губы сморщены в розовый и блестящий чернослив, а щеки круглые-круглые. Впрочем, она сворачивает в другой отдел, и от этого хочется выдохнуть.

— Привет, Хината-чан, — Наруто снова улыбается ей, и пластырь на его подбородке готов вот-вот отклеиться. — Эти полетят через неделю, — и выдергивает бесцеремонно коробку из ее рук.

У него сбитые костяшки с налепленными на них полосками пластыря. Хината с удивлением замечает, что один из пластырей с рисунком Спанч-Боба. Наруто тем временем оттесняет ее от ряда, небрежно впихивает коробку в совершенно не ту пирамиду, из которой Хината ее вытащила. Он нависает над коробками и шевелит пальцами, будто печатает на невидимой клавиатуре, тянет за край одну из коробок пониже.

— У меня четвертый месяц работают, — он дергает за проводок свои, торчащие из-под рыжей толстовки, и с улыбкой протягивает упаковку Хинате.

Наушники кислотно-желтые и беспроводные. Два круглых шарика с удобными амбушюрами и дополнительным креплением — ушным крючком, соединенные тонким зеленым проводком. Карин, все это время маячившая где-то неподалеку, выплывает с другой стороны и крутит у виска пальцем.

— Вырвиглаз, — презрительно морщится она и отпихивает возмутившегося Наруто в сторону, выдергивает коробку со стеллажа повыше и протягивает Хинате. — Такие же. Только цвет адекватный.

Они получили бы премию за продажи, думает она и опешивше берет протянутое.

День становится диким.

— Это круто! Нифига ты не понимаешь, — Наруто возмущается уже во весь голос, чем привлекает внимание охранника, и вдруг сбавляет громкость. — А… Хината-чан, тебе хватит? Я просто на такие месяца два копил…

В глазах Карин, янтарно-карих, читается такая высокомерная снисходительность, что Хинате хочется ей похлопать. Узумаки-младшей даже не нужно ничего говорить — по лицу понятно, что ее брат сморозил глупость. Но Карин идет дальше взгляда. Она прикладывает сухую птичью ладонь ко лбу, делает вид, что поправляет волосы, но по ней видно, что на самом деле это фейспалм.

— Мне хватит, Наруто-кун, — смущенно бормочет Хината, чтобы хоть что-то сказать, и смотрит на цену мельком.  
— Естественно, — Карин закатывает глаза, взмахивая ладонями, и добавляет иронично: — Это же Хьюга.

Так, будто Хинаты здесь нет.

Это смывает с нее и так подпорченное настроение, как будто ледяной водой окатывает. Неприятная клякса мажет ладони, и Хинате хочется убрать коробку с наушниками туда, откуда ее вытащили.

Хината Хьюга может позволить себе все, что захочет. У этой Хьюги папаша богатый. Хьюга — мажорные лицемеры. У этих Хьюг высокомерия, как денег. Зачем ей учиться, если вон, потом будет папкиной фирмой вертеть?

Внутри Хинаты растекается удушливо-сладкая, мерзкая, как миндальный запах, обида.  
Она нечасто слышит такое. Но не потому, что ее опасаются, а потому, что опасаются Неджи. Тем не менее, Хината все равно ловит эти реплики в чужих разговорах, дрожит от несправедливости. Потому что все почему-то думают, что деньги решают проблемы. И что если они есть, то проблем может вообще не быть!

Рука не разжимается. Наушники все-таки нужны. Хината отмирает, коротко кивает и шепчет короткое «спасибо за помощь». Карин раньше кажется ей умной, не ведущейся на большинство стереотипов. Ну не может же девочка, которая умудряется прогуливать уроки на крыше и придумывать способ покуривать в туалете, которая целуется с такими же, как и она, девочками, и на всю школу заявляет о себе…

Что я там надумала, горько одергивает себя Хината.

Обогнуть замершего Наруто по дуге не составляет труда, особенно, если опустить голову. Хината цокает крохотными каблучками в сторону касс и не вслушивается в неразборчивое возмущение Наруто, явно направленное на Карин.

Она дрожащей рукой вставляет карточку в разъем, даже не проверяя наушники, выбирается из рядов электроники в длинный зал торгового центра.

От непонятной обиды и из-за иррационального разочарования в Узумаки Карин ее почти колотит. Хината кусает себя за внутреннюю сторону щеки, ищет то, что могла бы сказать ей, и почти ненавидит себя за молчание. На голову наваливаются прошедшие выходные.  
Хината хочет их заглушить, расцарапывает пленку на упаковке с наушниками, дрожащими руками выдергивает их из креплений, долгим нажатием пытается включить. Наушники мигают красным и отключаются сразу же. Разряженные.

Это… это просто… ну что за день такой!

От былого настроения не остается и следа. Она понимает, что вот-вот расплачется. Это и заставляет ее остановиться посреди жидкого людского потока, заранее вытереть пока сухие и теплые щеки. 

— Хината-чан!.. — бесшумно нагнавший Наруто забрасывает ей на плечо руку, заглядывает в лицо с солнечным беспокойством.

От него пахнет жвачкой, мятным дезодорантом и дождевой водой. Хината, оказавшаяся у него подмышкой, вдыхает поглубже, давится чем-то склизким и холодным, случайно шмыгает носом. Наушники не удерживаются в пальцах. Это абсолютная случайность, что глаза заливает теплым и едким. Но настолько стремительно, что она даже не успевает отпрянуть, чтобы не искать себе опору. 

Опешивший Наруто энергично взмахивает руками, пытаясь что-то у нее спросить, но Хината уже не слушает, а плачет, утыкаясь носом в чужую толстовку. В ней целое море из эмоций. Морю неважно, где и с кем она находится. Море хочет наружу колючими солеными брызгами и штормовым ветром. 

На спине неловко, но очень крепко сходятся чужие твердые ладони.


	14. Щёки.

Ледяная вода из-под крана хлещет так, что брызги оседают на форме. Хината полощет лицо, смывая подтеки соли со щек, и не может заставить себя разогнуться и посмотреть в зеркало. Поясница болит. Слезы, закончившиеся совсем недавно, не спешат возвращаться. Хината давит один из последних коротких истерических всхлипов, которые вырываются скорее по инерции, закручивает кран заледенелой ладонью. Хватит уже, а то щеки просто отморозятся.

Она отряхивает ладони, распрямляется медленно (поясница начинает ныть) и неосторожно смотрит в зеркало.

Карин Узумаки, на лице которой странным сочетанием застывает безучастность и легкая растерянность, смотрит непрерывно. На нее. Не моргая. Будто сквозь отражение.  
Так, что в груди Хинаты больно сжимается ком. Морозно-цепкие мурашки вгрызаются в спину.

Карин стоит, прислонившись к соседней белоснежной раковине бедром. Худые руки скрещены, правая нога в зеленом найковском кроссовке (это что, ее сменка?..) пристукивает пяткой по кафелю. Весь вид Узумаки показывает, что туалет торгового центра — это не то место, где она хочет проводить время после школы.

 

В атмосферу и на чужую толстовку Хината выплескивает все страхи, плачет так, что Наруто не сразу находится. Зато Карин находится и молча втискивает Хинате в руку какую-то газировку. У газировки негазировочный привкус. Может, это из-за соплей и слез, но она выпивает половину бутылки, а потом половину бутылки воды, которую ей впихивает Наруто.

— Ты бы ей еще пиво подсунула, — возмущается он.  
— А у в-вас ест-ть? — икая и все еще плача, переспрашивает Хината.

Не то чтобы ей правда нужно это знать. Но это способ стабилизироваться. Схватиться за ответ. Влезть в диалог. Карин правда этого не понимает. Она дает брату подзатыльник и вырывает у него из рук Хинату одним резким движением. Ноги заплетаются, но она умудряется добраться до туалета с целыми коленями, тем более, ее путеводная нить — это чужая сухая ладонь.

 

Бумажные салфетки впитывают воду. Лицо все еще ледяное, но зато сухое. Хината мнет мокрую бумагу в один ком, нервным движением выбрасывает в мусорное ведро. Ей хочется провалиться сквозь землю прямо тут.  
Расплакалась просто посреди торгового центра из-за… из-за… из-за каких-то наушников! Подумаешь, не заряженные. Разве из-за этого стоило мочить рыжую толстовку Узумаки Наруто?

Ками-сама, что они обо мне думают, Хината смотрит на саму себя и чувствует подступающую со спины панику.

— Хьюга умеет плакать, — констатирует Карин со скучающе-стервозным выражением лица. — Интересно, это отклонение от нормы? И если да, то насколько серьезное?

Хината хлопает ресницами и смотрит на нее непонимающе, потому что… либо она непонятно шутит, либо непонятно язвит. И ни на то, ни на другое у нее нет достойного ответа. Она вообще не уверена, что сможет говорить после того, как бормотала в мягкую рыжую ткань, насколько устала…

Но что-то сказать надо, и приходится открыть рот.

— Извин-ни, — икает Хината, тут же закашливается. — Я случайно…  
— Лучше скажи «спасибо» и заплати за энергетик, — на губах Карин вспыхивает короткая насмешливая гримаса, — и я тебя извиню.

Это что-то внутри. То ли осыпается, то ли нервно скукоживается в ком и только готовится рассыпаться. Наверное, дикая и просто безумная неловкость…

— Я… у меня нет наличных… — она растерянно прикусывает дрожащую нижнюю губу, ища выход.

В помещении становится прохладнее. Это взгляд Карин Узумаки морозит насмешкой зеркало. Она закатывает глаза к потолку с таким видом, будто ей невыносима мысль о том, что Хината сейчас продолжит речь.

— Какая ты все-таки… — цепкие сухие пальцы прищелкивают, пока их хозяйка подбирает слово, — желейная. Что-то там мямлишь себе под нос, прячешься в школьном туалете, за кого-нибудь прячешься… Да как так жить можно?

Подошвы туфель врастают в пол. Попробуй двинуться — оторвутся каблучки. Колени размякают. Светлые стены обрастают корочкой льда, как дома. Бурлящая внутри обида, грызущая Хинату изнутри, готовится стать водой.  
Почему Карин оказывается такой отвратительной? Почему молчит до этого момента? Почему именно сейчас? Хинате ведь и так хватит. Зачем? Сплошной оползень. Хината чувствует обрушившуюся на нее тяжесть и только поэтому стискивает ладони в кулачки. В животе невесомость, ледяная и прогорклая.

— Тогда, — нижняя губа предательски трясется от подступающей тошноты, — зачем ты мне помогаешь? Раз я тебе не нравлюсь. Раз я, — она давится воздухом, выговаривая, — желейная. А ты!.. Ты такая… такая…

Голова начинает кружиться. Хината делает глубокий и свистящий вдох, чтобы продолжить.

— Какая? — Карин не дает ей продраться сквозь драматическую паузу и продолжить, опасно приподнимает брови.

Вздрагивая, Хината вдруг осознает: они в этом туалете одни…

— Нет, что? — взмахивает руками Карин, не давая даже открыть рот, наступает резко. — Какая я? Точно не такая, — от акульей усмешки становится страшно, — Хьюга. Поверить не могу, что ты сестра Неджи. Или ты приемная?

По боку стакана, обмерзшего и липкого от инея, ползет капля. Последняя. Руки наливаются злой и колючей силой.

Хината слышит свист. Короткий и резкий, он обжигает ей уши. Чья-то рука возмездием скользит по лицу Карин хлестким ударом. Короткий блик янтарной радужки. Рыжие и влажные волосы рассыпаются, мажут по щеке, обдавая сладко-миндальным флером. В собственной правой ладони — сотни раскаленных добела игл. Встряхнуть ее — инстинктивное. Хината и встряхивает, чувствуя, что звуки пропадают. Понимает: это была не чья-то чужая, а ее. Ее рука.

В голове все меркнет. Даже страх.

Карин стоит, полусогнувшись и прижав ладони к лицу. На секунду Хинате кажется, что она может упасть.

— И-извини, — перепугано шепчет она пересохшими вмиг губами, осторожно протягивает пальцы к занавешенному рыжей пеленой лицу. — Я не хотела…  
— Извиняю, — коротко и зло отвечает Узумаки.

Резкое движение головы — и волосы снова взметываются рыжим трескучим миндальным костром. Хината следит за ними машинально. Короткий замах она пропускает.  
От удара звенит в голове, а щека наливается кипятком. Вторая врезается в ледяную стену. 

Она сползает на пол как-то полубоком, прямо по стене, зажимает щеку рукой. В голове звенит пустота. Обидная и яркая, темно-красная. Губы дрожат, а левый угол горько-соленый… Карин нависает над ней, широко расставив ноги, разводит руками. Хината сжимается, подтягивая ноги к груди, держит руку на лице и понимает, что фигура Карин, грозная, высеченная из сотни резких штрихов, вдруг размывается.

— Бля-ять, — со стоном опускается на корточки рядом она, дергает за руку, заставляя показать щеку, — да прекрати ты реветь! Ты вообще первая меня двинула!  
— А-а ты п-первая начала-а-а! О-оставь ме-е-еня в поко-ое, — захлебывается Хината, выдергивает руку и пытается пихнуть Карин в колено.  
— Ну все! — рявкает Узумаки, резко выпрямляясь.

И прекрасно. И хватит. Всего этого! Всех этих Узумак! Вечно не вовремя! И всегда так… так! Пускай уже уходит!

Шипит вода. Хината, сжавшаяся, спрятавшая лицо в коленях, не сразу понимает. Зато, когда вода тонкой струйкой льется ей на макушку, взвизгивает, бьет поднявшую над ней ладони-лодочку Карин в колено — все-таки достает. Карин в отместку зажимает кран рукой. Мощный веер брызг заливает Хинате щеки, волосы, одежду…

— Упс, — нервно хихикает Карин, и водопад исчезает. — Хьюга, ты Садако!

И Хината плачет уже во весь голос. У нее болит щека, болит вторая, одежда мокрая, а эта… эта… эта дура еще и смеется! От обиды и злости все сдавливает так, что хочется встать и впечатать в птичье лицо не ладонь, а кулак. Но Карин успевает раньше — она нагибается, впивается острыми пальцами в плечи и тянет, вынуждая встать, зарывается пальцами во влажные волосы, ероша, фыркает. Одергивает на ней легкую курточку.

— Тупая ты истеричка, — ворчит она сердито и толкает растерявшуюся и даже переставшую плакать Хинату к аппарату для сушки рук. — А ну-ка, наклоняйся!  
— Не тупая-я… — барахтается Хината, пытаясь оставить в руках этой чокнутой куртку.  
— Нет, тупая! — все-таки впихивает ее под эту сушилку Карин. — Не вертись, не беси меня!

Хината сопротивляется недолго и уже спустя минуту инертно сушит голову теплым потоком. Цепкие пальцы перебирают ее волосы. Карин совсем близко. Приторный запах душит. а Она чихает, сгибаясь еще сильнее, и пальцы на ее волосах не успевают разжаться.

— Ай! — пищит Хината.  
— Предупреждать надо, — Карин нарочно дергает ее за прядь. — И вообще, зачем сушить? Дождь.   
— У меня зонт есть, — тихо признается Хината и выпрямляется, чуть не сшибив головой аппарат.  
— Как я могла об этом не подумать, — ехидничает Карин, но не отходит. — Ты и к землетрясению готова, да?  
— Нет… — растерянно бормочет Хината, не поспевая за сменой настроений.

Карин закатывает янтарные глаза и отмахивается от нее, оставляя тему то ли на потом, то ли попросту закрывая. Может, в ее голове и не укладывается, как кто-то может носить зонт на всякий случай. Она явно так себе жизнь не усложняет — волосы влажные, тушь потекла…

След руки на лице не самое лучшее дополнение. Впрочем… Хината ощупывает свою щеку осторожно и морщится — жжется.

Ресницы у нее оказываются не длинными и черными, идеальными, как в рекламе косметики, а прямыми и короткими, пушистыми, со светлыми концами. Хината шмыгает носом, представляет себе, как Карин утром тщательно и старательно прокрашивает ресницы, задрав брови до линии роста волос и открыв рот…  
И Хината нервно смеется, потому что вся грозность и опасность нарисованного образа смывается, как тушь с чужих ресниц.

— У тебя тушь потекла, — задушено сипит она, понимая, что лицо у Карин наливается возмущенной краснотой.

Но реагирует Узумаки все равно не так, как представляет себе Хината. Без особого раздражения умывается, растирая нежную кожу под глазами пальцами, удовлетворившись результатом, тянется к рюкзаку. Ополовиненная пачка сухих салфеток, и Карин довольно щурится на свое отражение.

 

В дверь женского туалета без зазрения совести барабанит Наруто.

— Вы там как? — вполголоса, что можно считать почти деликатностью, интересуется он.  
— Нормально, — Карин отмахивается, будто он может ее видеть, и вопросительно приподнимает ладони, рассматривая Хинату. — Ну? Поплачешь еще или мы можем идти?

Будто ничего не случилось. 

У Хинаты горят щеки, совсем недавно еще готовые покрыться изморозью. Левая особенно. Слова Карин заставляют ее почувствовать себя капризным ребенком. У них же были свои планы, а в итоге они были вынуждены возиться с ней… а она еще и драться полезла. Ками-сама. Что за идиотка?

— Я в порядке, — тихо бормочет она, ежась.

Кафелю под ногами самое время дать трещину. Ну пожалуйста. 

— Ну тогда пошли, — Карин прихватывает ее за плечо, небрежно, но цепко, и Хината не может открыть рот и сказать, что они могут уходить без нее…

Ей вообще не хочется выходить. Наруто-кун, что он подумает, когда их увидит?.. Они же, как... как...

Но его сестра уже вытаскивает ее наружу, не давая закончить мысль. 

 

Наруто ждет их, прислонившись к стене, прямо под табличкой «женский». Впрочем, от стены он мгновенно отлипает, демонстрирует два стаканчика в картонном держателе. Свой, с росчерком маркера по оранжевому картону, он держит в левой руке и покачивает им, будто собирается чокнуться. На локте правой руки у него болтается сумка Хинаты.

Карин мгновенно выхватывает держатель и жадно принюхивается к стаканам, безошибочно выдергивает белый и с треском сдирает с него пластиковую крышку. Второй, вместе с держателем, она впихивает растерявшейся Хинате, а сама делает первый глоток.

— Мне нужно было утром, — мурлычет она, слизывая с нижней губы густую пену. — Хьюга, пей, пока горячий.  
— Сп-пасибо, — Хината не сдерживает дурацкий нервный ик, мнет теплый картонный бок в пальцах.

Наруто протягивает ей сумку, подмигивает хитро. Если он и замечает отпечаток ладони на щеке сестры и такой же на лице Хинаты, то не подает виду.

Капучино горячий, хотя кажется, что в этом туалете она сама провела целую вечность, заливаясь слезами, а потом и обидой. Внутри теплеет после первого глотка. Вообще-то, Хината не любит капучино, ей больше нравится латте, но… сейчас и капучино ей кажется божественно вкусным.

Прошедшая мимо них женщина, завернувшая за блестящую дверь туалета, косится подозрительно. Наруто салютует женщине вслед стаканчиком. Карин беззвучно давится кофе. У нее он идет носом, и она панически размахивает ладонями. Чудо, что из ее стаканчика не проливается ни капли.  
Наруто складывается пополам и хохочет на весь этаж, пугая стайку девушек, проходивших мимо. Хината машинально копается в сумке, ища салфетки. Карин выдергивает сразу три, держа голову так, чтобы не заляпать рубашку капающим с подбородка кофе.

— Эй! — рявкает она на брата так, что у Хинаты сердце падает чуть ли не до пяток. — Придурок, я тебя сейчас оболью.

Наруто вероломно шагает за спину Хинаты. Со стороны это выглядит смешно, потому что Узумаки гораздо ее выше. Но Хината чувствует только нелепость ситуации. Плечи ей греют чужие ладони, ощущение, что за спиной расположился обогреватель — так становится жарко. А Наруто только смеется и нагло укладывает ей голову на плечо, щекоча ухо и висок волосами. Хинате хочется съежиться и отодвинуться. Такой контакт — это чересчур.  
Карин закатывает глаза настолько, что кажется — у нее нет радужки, только белок.

— Мы вообще-то хотели поискать мне power-bank, — заносчиво вздергивает она нос, но почти сразу теряет весь пафос, потому что чуть снова не давится, попробовав отпить из стаканчика.  
— У нее настолько древняя мобилка, что разряжается за четыре часа, — нашептывает Хинате на ухо Наруто и выпрямляется.  
— Зато удобно, — невозмутимо припечатывает его Карин. — Не ломается.  
— Разряжается за четыре часа, — напоминает Наруто и уже без опаски подходит к сестре, закидывает на ее плечи левую руку, а правой разводит. — Карин-чан без ютуб-музыки — чудовище.  
— Отвали, а, — лениво цедит она и пихает его острым локтем в бок, да так, что Наруто сгибается, как оригами по намеченной линии. — Что-то у меня уже нет настроения что-то искать, — и добавляет специально для Хинаты:  
— Нет, это не из-за твоих соплей, Хьюга. Я просто есть хочу.

Хината с замешательством думает, что может предложить их угостить. Особенно после того, что случилось, особенно после той нелепой пощечины, но… но почему-то в мыслях это гладко, в то время как при попытке сложить звуки в слова получается какая-то ересь. 

Во всем виноват капучино, решает Хината и говорит то, что приходит в голову. 

— Я-я... видела кафе на первом этаже.

Слова гладкие, мягко обкатываются на языке, как яблочные леденцы, вылетают мгновенно. У Карин медленно (это может быть вставлено в фильм ужасов, вот о чем в тот момент думает Хината) приподнимаются брови.

— Я угощаю, — смущенно пожимает плечами Хината, чувствуя, как на щеки (левая, кажется, немеет) наползает душная красота.

 

Это вылетает из нее тоже с легкостью. Она и удивиться сама себе не успевает. Наруто прищелкивает пальцами и встряхивает явно опустевшим картонным стаканчиком. Меткий бросок — и стаканчик с шорохом проваливается в отверстие урны, стоящей на расстоянии пары шагов от них. 

— Рамё-ён, — словно на хоровой распевке тянет он и растирает ладони друг о друга.   
— Обанкротишься, — то ли шутит, то ли жалит Карин, смотря на нее насмешливо. На ее радужке дрожит россыпь янтарных зерен, и Хината не сразу отводит взгляд.   
— Нет, я же Хьюга, — шепотом (только потому, что горло саднит) отвечает она, неловко пожимает плечом.


	15. Друг за другом

Желтая полоса нещадно плешивит. Рука вздрагивает, и лак обмазывает кончик пальца. Она раздраженно вытаскивает из пачки специальную салфетку и оттирает подсыхающий след и от ногтя, и от кожи. Рука вздрагивает снова. Маленький флакончик, купленный сто лет назад и уже полупустой, катится по столу и приближается к обрыву.

Раскрытая ладонь прихлопывает его молниеносно. Непросохший мизинец правой руки смазывается о кожу безымянного. Карин нервно дергает глазом и решает, что хватит этого всего. Красить ногти она умеет так же хорошо, как и есть рамён на скорость. Никак, короче.

Иногда, в день озарения, ногти выходят идеальными. Но чаще они, тонкие и ломкие, просто покрыты бесцветным укрепляющим гелем. Сегодня точно не день озарения, поэтому едва подсохший желтый слой снимается пропитанной специальным средством салфеткой.  
Карин растирает по ногтевой пластине липкую краску, выбрасывает салфетку за салфеткой и чувствует глухое раздражение. Взять бы и запустить этим флакончиком в стену. Но Карин держит себя за горло и вдыхает, выдыхает, повторяет, пока не запоминает последовательность и не переходит на автоматическое управление. Так эмоции постепенно снижают давление.

Она шевелит пальцами с коротко обстриженными ногтями и косится на ополовиненный флакончик укрепляющего геля. Берет приемлемый компромисс и решает: хватит с нее маникюра. Еще один смазанный ноготь, и что-нибудь в этой комнате точно разобьется.

Карин любит свои руки. Сухие пальцы словно созданы для того, чтобы заставлять кисти рассекать то краску, то полотно. Конечно, она никому не признается, что применяет такие сравнения и иногда дирижирует линером.

Крутые девочки так не делают.

Конечно, крутые девочки и не тащат на себе других девочек, особенно если пункт «Б» — это туалет ТЦ. Карин задевает эту мысль вскользь, но тут же вспыхивает и чадит, будто это становится слишком личным. Чем-то, о чем стоит забыть и не вспоминать. Личное тревожит ей голову и добирается до эмоций со стопроцентным результатом, как их не крепи на выстраданное спокойствие. Карин не всегда справляется с ними.

Но эта лупоглазая Хьюга, по-дурацки куриная там, где нужно проявить хирургическую сталь под кожей… откуда там взяться стали — пух. Куринный.  
Таких Хьюг умывать самостоятельно, жвачки подсовывать, по головке гладить и в одеяло заворачивать, как рис с рыбой — в нори. Откусывать по кусочку, ровно когда захочется пострадать.

Карин бьет в зеркале маленькую очкастую девочку с короткими рыжеватыми волосами, крошит ее в бутылочное стекло, в оранжевый пластик из апельсинового сока, заливает сверху кислотой и плюхается поверх, смоля сигарету. Чтобы это сделать, Карин проходит все стадии принятия и решает, что так жить больше нельзя, что пора уже признать и попросить о помощи. Но помощи даже не приходится просить.

С тех пор Карин знает, что если брату понадобится помощь, то она сделает все, в лепешку расшибется, но сделает. Наруто — потрясающий дурак. В нем сочетается лень, мечтательность, длинный язык и назойливость, но и мягкость, и дикое упрямство, и практически семейная изворотливость… Никто не знает, как он выжил с этим набором качеств.

…Наруто вытирает ей слезы, заворачивает в слои бинтов алую рвань на коленях, провожает до школы и встречает, из-за чего всегда опаздывает и сбегает раньше сам.

Она растаптывает осколки своего лица, неуклюжие голенастые ноги и россыпь веснушек на плечах, заворачивает себя в приросший мгновенно слой брони, меняет школу и становится рыцарем.

…Наруто тащит ее наверх, не давая времени на просмотр потолка, впихивает в круг друзей и держит за плечи, обещая скорую смерть всем, кто посмеет ее обидеть. Почему-то его друзья ему верят и нервно сглатывают, когда ее брат прикрывает голубые глаза с полуулыбкой.

Карин дышит глубже и контролирует себя.

…Наруто бесцеремонно выдирает из ее горсти россыпь таблеток, тащит в свою комнату (там звукоизоляция лучше) и кричит так, что дрожит его монитор, стекла окон, а Кушине вечером говорит, что случайно спутал снотворное со слабительным, когда хотел подшутить над одноклассником.

 

Хьюга Неджи, паршивый высокомерный ублюдок, ненавидит Наруто. Карин берет это на себя и ненавидит его вместо брата. Потому что Наруто априори не может кого-то ненавидеть. Ее брат не тот, кто будет обращать внимание на таких людей. А Карин не его тень и не обязана быть на том же уровне.

Она сталкивается с Хьюгой-младшей совершенно случайно и не сразу понимает, кого почти сбила с ног. Ей и плевать. Неджи этого не видел (лучше бы видел). Единственное, что удивляет недолговечной вспышкой, — как они не похожи. Неджи не может не обратить на себя внимание. Везде лучший, заметный метр-семьдесят-восемь, гордость учителей и, скорее всего, родителей. И в то же время — младшая Хьюга. Карин не сразу понимает, что даже не знает ее имени. Какая-то проходная картинка, мелькнувший на периферии человек…

Ублюдочно-сиятельный и высокомерный Хьюга Неджи и его мямля-сестра. Приемная, что ли?

Карин сталкивается с ней везде, будто эта бледная мямля-сестра только ждет момента, чтобы попасться ей на глаза. Со временем она замечает: Хината Хьюга вдруг перестает просвечивать — набирается краской, будто впитывает ее, как сухая бумага впитывает акварельные разводы.

Щека дергается. По ней расползается болезненное тепло.

От желания скривиться Карин себя удерживает — щеку лучше поберечь. Хьюга с отсутствующим диким и отчаянным взглядом проходится по ней совсем не легкой ладонью.

Вот оно, больное место. …нет, неужели все-таки приемная?

Она не падает, не вскрикивает, шарахаясь, и не теряет самообладание. Карин стоит твердо и не позволяет себе остаться невзаимной. Ладонь не гудит и не ноет — конечно, ей привычно сжиматься в кулак. Хьюге можно раскрошить ее кукольный нос, размазать затылок по стене того туалета… и уйти спокойно, оставив захлебываться кровавыми соплями. Наруто, впечатлительный и жалостливый, приложил бы ей к носу фруктовый лед, закутал в свою толстовку и раз и навсегда влюбил бы эту Хьюгу в себя.

Толстовку и денег за фруктовый лед было бы жальче всего.

Тогда Карин об этом не думает, у нее перцовая пелена дикого бешенства перед глазами, и кто знает, каких сил ей стоит себя успокоить.

Размазать-размазать-размазать.

Тогда она заставляет себя вспомнить, что это — Хьюга Хината, а не Хьюга Неджи, закусывает липко-металлическую губу и отрезок «кулак-нос» корректирует. Только потом, когда эта Хьюга сползает по стене и начинает плакать, Карин чувствует брезгливую жалость — смесь ментолово-малиновой жвачки и соли. Растирая эту смесь по нёбу, она облизывает влажную губу и присаживается на корточки. Попытка неловкая, приходится взять на себя ответственность и раскрутить кран с водой.

Но Хьюга плачет только громче — они приходят к тому, от чего хотели уйти. Карин пихает ее под сушилку для рук, заставляя согнуться, перебирает густые жемчужно-черные гладкие пряди нервно. Хочется чихнуть — апельсиновый запах, просачивающийся сквозь сухой и теплый поток, щекочет нос. Карин по-тихому принюхивается с недоумением — это от Хьюги и апельсином? Усмешка прорезает припухшую губу. Хьюга и не замечает — все пытается вывернуться.

Потом приходится умываться самой (тушь потекла), пока Хьюга мнется за спиной, видимо раздумывая: уже можно свалить или стоит подождать? Странно, что у нее вообще есть сомнения на этот счет.

Наруто делает то, что он умеет лучше всего. Поддерживает. Карин делает первый глоток эспрессо и чувствует, как клокочущее в районе желудка возмущение и легкий оттенок голода затихает.

Хрен с этой дурой, отмахивается и забывает, потягивая кофе.

Ей требуется передышка, хотя бы пара минут тишины и спокойствия, но Наруто не будет Наруто, если не попытается окончательно свернуть ситуацию в положительное русло. Ничего положительного в том, чтобы из носа текли ручейки кофе, нет.

Естественно, у Хьюги в ее волшебной сумке находятся салфетки, а у брата — целый ворох шуток, чтобы Карин не чувствовала себя слишком раздраженно. В этот раз никто из них не просчитывается, и Карин действительно добреет. Ей уже не хочется размазать этих дураков по стенке. Даже желание купить power-bank исчезает, будто его и не было. Батарея мобильника живет на последнем издыхании. Стоит лучше отложить деньги на новый. А сейчас что-нибудь съесть.

У Хьюги открывается рот, и в первый раз за день по делу. Карин вяло поддевает:  
— Обанкротишься.

Хьюга не отводит ставшими жутко-внимательными глаз и отвечает ей. Ее плечи коротко вздрагивают, будто она хочет ими пожать, и Карин с оцепенением следит за их движением. А Хьюга уже смотрит на Наруто, потому что он гораздо дружелюбнее, точно согласится и при взгляде на него ей, наверное, не хочется съежиться или вот так дернуть плечами. Карин смотрит ей в спину — брат тащит Хьюгу под локоть в обратную от туалетов сторону — и понимает, что даже не может их обоих послать.

Она делает все, чтобы Хьюга не нервничала, а Наруто не подпихивал ее в бок, а потом не старался разрядить ситуацию. Она хорошая сестра. Поэтому Карин рассматривает светлые стены кафе, официанток в бежевых брюках, круглые столы, заставленную крохотными суккулентами стойку, парочку младшеклассниц, неизвестно как сюда занесенных.

Наруто, естественно, берет рамён — тянет это слово с такой лисьей улыбкой, что Хьюга сама украдкой улыбается, Карин совсем не следит, просто замечает на периферии. Она просто зажимает между пальцами очередную порцию кофе и под недовольным взглядом Наруто цедит его с довольным прищуром. Хорошо перекусить за счёт Хьюги ей кажется каким-то… обязывающим. Даже слишком. А так это просто обмен — кофе и рамён на помощь в подборе наушников и на скорый психотерапевтический сеанс.

Хьюга едва заметно улыбается Наруто, слушает его пересказ какой-то их с Карин дурацкой выходки (она не вслушивается, ей бесконечно, абсолютно, совершенно все равно). От вида апельсиново-муссового десерта на ее тарелке Карин начинает мутить. Она ненавидит сладкое, а то, что сейчас Хьюга размазывает по тарелке, выглядит как суперклей. Склеит же все внутри, как Хьюга это ест?

Взгляд видимо жжется — Хьюга смотрит на нее коротко из-под полуопущенных век. Карин действительно обжигает ее коротким и неприязненным лучом, скучающе подпирает подбородок ладонью и цедит-цедит-цедит остывающий кофе.

Наруто видит в ней грозу и вздыхает. Ему нравится Хьюга. Еще одна персона для защиты и заботы. Наруто только дай о ком-нибудь заботиться. Кактусы у него, конечно, вянут, но людям он помогает поднимать головы. Карин однажды поднимает свою и с тех пор не смотрит вниз (только иногда, в тягучих и вязких, как липкая омерзительная карамель, кошмарах).

Она знает, что для Наруто всегда первая и самая важная, но делить его с… с…

Карин молча проглатывает эпитет, запивая его горечью кофе.

Ни с кем вроде Хьюги она делить его не хочет. Только кто же ее спрашивает?  
Наруто видит — нужно спасение, помогите, киньте спасательный круг — и действует. За что иногда получает. Карин вспоминает Неджи Хьюгу с ледяной и нарастающей в противовес плескающемуся внутри теплому кофе злобой. И ему досталось.

Брат не оправдывается и смотрит упрямо.

— Неважно, Карин, — отмахивается от вопросов он, — так получилось.

Но у нее есть уши, а в школе достаточно сплетников, чтобы узнать то, о чем узнавать не хочется. Карин снова оказывается за его спиной, даже если этого не замечает и не должна заметить. Дело совсем не в этой глупой Хьюге, как кажется сначала, а в ней самой.

 

Карин, думая об этом, стискивает желтый флакончик в пальцах так, что они начинают трещать. Наруто не хочет понимать, что ей больше не нужна защита и не собирается считаться с ее желанием справляться самой. Это должно бесить, будь на его месте кто другой, это бы и бесило. Но на него никогда не получается даже просто злиться.  
Даже если кто-то вроде Хьюги хватается за него, как за спасительный круг. Даже если брат этой Хьюги это точно не одобрит и найдет, как подгадить им обоим.

Карин мало знает об этой сумасшедшей семейке. Но будь она Хинатой Хьюгой, она бы свалила из дома при первой возможности. Кто-то же там, за стенами частного дома, воспитывает таких сволочей, как Неджи.

Наруто всегда входит без стука. Карин пытается помочь ему научиться — швыряется всяким, что попадается под руку — и терпит неудачу за неудачей. В этот раз злосчастный флакончик все-таки отправляется в полет, но брат ловит его одной рукой, будто отмахивается от мухи.

— Ужин, — заявляет он и подбрасывает флакончик, добродушно подмигивает. — Давай, Карин-чан, мама вкусного наготовила.

У нее нет шанса отвертеться, она понимает это так же хорошо, как и собственное желание не выходить из комнаты ни в коем случае. Наруто никогда не позволяет ей остаться одной. Карин принимает его руку уже в который раз, хотя каждый называет последним. Заставляет себя встать.


End file.
